Angel In a Blue Dress
by LadyDetia
Summary: Love takes time. Love takes work. Love at first sight doesn't exist. What if Ruby and Sapphire didn't hit it off at first? Have you ever wondered how they fell in love? I like to think it wasn't easy, but it was worth it in the end. This an AU story pre-SU byXSapphire Rated M for some course language and mature situations.(Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe)
1. Chapter 1: Inititation

Angel in a Blue Dress

Chapter 1: Initiation

Dawn was breaking in the Homeworld Research Hub, and in spite of the early hour the sector was already abuzz with activity. The ebb and flow of Gems had increased greatly mostly because of the swell of initiates in the current cycle. After five centuries of lessons on Gem history, culture, technology, and field research an unprecedented 197 potential researchers were ready to get hands on experience in the field.

This very day was the moment all initiates were to find out which Gem would be their guide during their field training. Almost a hundred Gems had gathered around a massive, glowing pillar in the center of the hub to discover whom they would be training under. Upon seeing who their trainer would be some expressed excitement, some disappointment, others ambivalence. One little blue Gem was fortunate enough to feel excitement. It took Sapphire a moment to press through the crowd so she could insert her data shard into an available slot to access information on her assignment. She clasped her hands in delight at the sight of a dark green Gem with pleasant looking features appearing on her section of the pillar.

Sapphire snapped her head to the left at the sound of the excited squeal of another Gem peeking over her shoulder. Her bluish-green colorings highlighted by thin, cream colored stripes made it clear that this Gem was an Agate, her Gem centered at the base of her throat.

"Oh wow! I was wondering who would be the lucky one to train under Emerald!" Blue Agate exclaimed as she pressed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "She's a total genius in field research!" The soft spoken Gem turned to her fellow initiate with a rarely seen smile.

"Yes, this is very exciting! I've heard so many amazing things about her. Her work has even been featured in just about all of our lessons. I'm looking forward to working with her. But I must admit I'm a little nervous though…"

Blue Agate tilted her head to the side, giving Sapphire a questioning look. The dainty Gem took that as a prompt to explain further.

"I just wonder if I'll be able to meet her standards. I don't want to be so caught up in her genius that I mess things up. Could you imagine if that happened? I would never hear the end of it!"

The slightly taller Gem returned an amiable smile as she gently patted the petite, blue Gem on the head.

"I don't think you should worry. Someone obviously has great confidence in your skills since you're been paired with Emerald. I've seen you in action in the simulations. Not only are you quick on your feet, your thought process seems pretty fast as well. It's almost as if you can see what's coming! I could see skills like that coming in handy on missions, so I'm sure those higher up saw it too."

Although she was a little uncomfortable hearing that Blue Agate had somewhat picked up on her unusual gift, Sapphire just smiled and nodded in agreement to her fellow initiate's assessment. Within the hour all the initiates dispersed to return to their quarters to wait for their Qualifiers to contact them with their mission coordinates.

While waiting patiently for contact, Sapphire decided to settle on appropriate form to take on her very first mission. Her style tended to be quite conservative, but the thought crossed her mind that her usual style may be a bit impractical during the mission. She preferred dresses, so she chose a modified version of her usual flowing skirts, going with a soft blue, high/low style with just enough ruffles to satisfy her taste. As she gave herself a nod of approval a long awaited and expected sound caught her attention.

Sapphire glanced toward the entrance to her personal quarters to see a ball of light gliding its way toward her. It finally paused in mid-air a few inches from her face. She listened closely as a clear, yet pleasant voice emanated from the glowing orb.

"Initiate #88, please report to local Communication Hub 26 to receive a private message from your Qualifier at this time. If you are in need of direction to the proper location please request guidance at this time." Sapphire politely declined since she was quite familiar with this sector. She also knew she could move a lot faster than the message orb if its current movement were any indication of that. After the stoic Gem declined the offer of directions the orb simply winked out of existence. Sapphire quietly gathered any materials and tools she may need on her mission, secured her quarters, and ran to the local hub in a glittering flash. Her gift allowed her to move at great speed while avoiding obstacles and other Gems. In a few short moments she was sitting quietly in a private booth. She used the same data shard to retrieve the message from her Qualifier. After the screen hummed to life she sat up straight and proper to take it all in as Emerald's pleasant features appeared before her once again.

"Greetings, Initiate, or should I say Sapphire. As you may already know, I am Emerald, your Qualifier for your maiden mission. Depending on how well this goes we may be working together on future missions as well. We'll be departing from local Warp Pad B-26-17 in approximately 11 minutes. Please don't be late, as that will affect your qualification process. I'm looking forward to meeting you. May we have a pleasant, practical, and progressive experience on this mission!"

With the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips Sapphire made it to the Warp Pad in record time with seven minutes to spare. Poised and patient as usual, she waited at the base of the pad for Emerald to show up. Five minutes later the blue Gem saw whom she was waiting for walk around the corner. Her skin had the rich color of fresh leaves on breezy spring day. Her hair was a shade of green similar to the wings of a lunar moth and braided in an intricate spiral pattern with dark green glassy beads scattered throughout. Her almond shaped eyes were bright and clear with just a hint of seductiveness. Sapphire barely noticed that Emerald had no visible gem. When the two Gems finally stood face to face Sapphire could see that her Qualifier was a head taller than her. She looked up at Emerald, mouth slightly agape, at a loss for words. She almost couldn't believe she was actually in the presence of the amazing genius whose field research she admired the most. She was snapped out of her initial state of shock when the Qualifier spoke.

"So, you must be Sapphire. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Emerald stated as she extended her hand. Sapphire managed to compose herself enough to take the green Gem's hand and give it a dainty shake. She was so tempted to ad in a curtsy as well.

"It's a great honor to meet you as well, Miss Emerald." Sapphire's plump lips slightly twitched as Emerald burst into laughter.

"There's no need to be so formal, sweetie." The Qualifier leaned in close, her cheek slightly brushing against Sapphire's. "We're going to be working too closely to be worrying about formalities."

The slightly flustered gem's cheeks took on a hopefully unnoticeable darker blue tint as Emerald gently guided her to the warp pad. As Sapphire pondered the many possibilities flashing through her mind's eye she had no doubt that her maiden mission was going to be an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Rejects

Chapter 2: Enter the Rejects

There were certain things that had been long established among Gems. On missions every Gem had a function and a purpose, and it was extremely important to get the job done at any cost. At times a mission would become an amalgam of clashing personalities, but most managed to set their differences aside to accomplish their task. However, there was a small percentage that actually craved conflict mixed with a dash of chaos. Not a whole lot of chaos, but just enough to make things entertaining. A couple of those types sat near an off-world warp pad. The pair made up the security detail for certain off-world mission. One had red-violet skin with smoky undertones. Though not very tall she did have an imposing build, and her severe hairstyling of a mohawk contributed to an impression of aggression. The dark colored eye patch over her right eye gave her a mysterious and dangerous air. Next to her sat a smaller Gem with a fiery attitude bold and brash enough to make up for her lack of height. She was build solid and everything about her screamed that she was a fighter.

The two Gems seemed to have a certain comradery with each other. The slightly larger Gem laughed at some inside joke as the red Gem pulled a small, slender object from her pocket and pressed it against the gem in her left hand. A tiny spark emanated from the palm on her hand, then she put the object between her lips and took a long drag before passing it to her partner.

"Yo, Spinel, I'm tired of waiting for the Gems we're supposed to be escortin'! I'm ready to get goin'!"

"Just chill, Ruby," came the one-eyed Gem's cool reply as she casually blew a few smoke rings. "They'll be here soon enough. You know those intellectual types rarely pass up an opportunity for research."

"Well, I call bullshit on that. They should at least have the decency to be on time. I hate waiting on their snotty asses!"

Without missing a beat Ruby took back the cigarette, forcing smoke out her nostrils giving her the appearance of an angry bull ready to charge. She absolutely hated waiting for anyone or anything. Patience was a virtue completely foreign to her. Yet her partner, Spinel, managed to balance out Ruby's impatience with her cool attitude. The pair had just about reduced the shared fag to ashes when a passing Gem called to them in a jeering tone.

"Well, would you look at that. A couple rejects slacking off as usual," the sickly yellow Gem sneered as she chuckled. Ruby scoffed as she sneered right back.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she growled.

"What's the matter, Ruby? Can't take a joke?"

"Sure I can, but that's a sorry excuse for a joke. Last I checked a joke is supposed to be funny…kind of like your fucked up face."

The arrogant expression on the yellow Gem's face was immediately replaced with an angry scowl.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to!"

"I don't see why not, since I'm looking right at YOU, ya fuckin' idiot!"

By now Ruby was on her feet and ready to fight. Her antagonist retreated hastily mumbling something about not having time for rejects. Spinel was doubled over with laughter as Ruby continued to call out all kinds of insults after the condescending Gem. The still laughing Spinel pulled the feisty Ruby onto her knee.

"Ruby, you are a fuckin' riot! I can never get bored hanging around you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't do it for your entertainment, Spinel. She deserved a tearing into, and more." Ruby emphasized her last statement as she punched her fists together. Her partner tapped her on the side to get her attention.

"Looks like the brainy ones are finally here."

"It's about damn time," Ruby grumbled as she stood at attention.

"Eh, too bad. It would have been interesting to watch you rip that Gem a new one."

"Shut the fuck up, Spinel…"came Ruby's retort with a smirk. She was so relieved that the mission could finally move forward.


	3. Chapter 3: Maiden Mission

***AN: I'm really excited about my first Steven Universe fanfic. Feedback is very welcome. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.**

Chapter 3: Maiden Mission

The time had finally come for the four gathered Gems to begin their first mission together. Although they were a bit behind schedule, it only seemed proper that introductions be made.

"Good day to you both!" Emerald greeted cheerfully. "I'm Emerald and I will be heading this off-world expedition. This here is my subordinate, Sapphire." With a polite smile and a curt bow Sapphire gave her silent greeting. Ruby, being the type who was suspicious of strangers gave the two Gems a good looking over. Emerald seemed rather friendly, but there was something off about her. Ruby checked the green Gem from head to toe but couldn't spot her gem anywhere visible on her body. She got a similar result when she looked over Sapphire. A theory of sorts ran through the crimson Gem's mind as she put the theory to the test on the smaller, blue Gem first.

"I'm Ruby," she greeted in her no frills manner as she offered her right hand. Sapphire hesitated for a moment before sealing the handshake. Only the slightest hint of reaction registered on Ruby's countenance when her hand came into contact with something cool and hard. Sapphire quickly pulled her hand away, clasping her hands in front of herself once again.

_She has her gem in one of her hands...like me. _

Ruby had become so intrigued by this discovery that hadn't noticed Spinel calling her name.

"Hey, Ruby! Let's get moving! First you were complaining about being late now you're holding us up!"

Once Ruby snapped to attention she noticed that the other three were already on the warp pad. She quickly hopped onto the pad and stood between Spinel and Emerald. As she glanced over at Sapphire the warp pad activated. As the warp stream engulfed their bodies she could have sworn she had gotten a brief glimpse of Emerald draping an arm over Sapphire's shoulder.

Once the warp stream came to rest on the surface of a distant planet, all four Gems were on high alert. The two veteran Gems were aware of the events during several previous expeditions that resulted in Gem injuries. The terrain was infamous for being treacherous and unstable at times so they would definitely need to proceed with caution. Ruby and Spinel were first to step off of the warp pad. Though almost imperceptible, Ruby could feel the ground shift ever so slightly beneath her feet. It appeared that Spinel had picked up on that as well when she paused and knelt to the ground. She lightly knocked on the ground in an attempt to make quick assessment of how thick the ground actually was before calling over to the other pair.

"From the sound of it the ground here seems pretty solid. However you should still tread lightly."

Emerald nodded in agreement as she stepped down from the pad then offered a hand to Sapphire.

"Very well, Spinel. If you will, please find us a stable spot for us to set up a temporary base of operations."

"Will do," Spinel agreed with a smile and a quick wink at her seemingly antsy partner. Soon they located a suitable area to set up. Emerald then requested the other three to stand back as she established a perimeter. As she stood in what she determined would be the center of the base camp, her mouth opened wide as a series of specific tones took visible form in front of her face. Both Ruby and Sapphire looked on in astonishment as the concentric shapes turned and tilted forming a barrier spell. Sapphire recalled learning about such spells during lessons, but had never seen them cast in such an unorthodox way. Ruby was thrown off by this as well. When she gave Spinel a quick glance she noticed that her partner didn't seem phased by this at all. Spinel simply watched with arms crossed, her face bearing a bored expression as the barrier spell settled on the ground. Emerald completed her song with a flourish of her hands as an ever expanding green-tinted bubble spread out around the barrier spell, which was still turning on the ground. Once she was satisfied with its size she paused, causing the expansion of the dome to cease. Emerald then repeated the process to form two other domes attached to the center dome to function as temporary quarters for each pair of Gems, which she of course explained to the others. Sapphire thought that was odd that her Qualifier hadn't made temporary quarters for all of them. As she mulled over possible reasons for this she got a glimpse of several outcomes of these temporary living quarters. A couple possibilities had the blue Gem blushing.

Soon enough the pair of researchers were setting up a portable analysis lab in the center dome. Her curiosity piqued by the current events, Sapphire kept stealing glances over at Emerald as she mulled over questions burning in her analytical mind.

"Is there something on your mind, sweetie?"

Sapphire stopped what she was doing to look the smiling Gem directly in the eye.

"Actually, yes, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Fire away, lovely," came the veteran Gem's response as her smile widened as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh…well…why did you only form two different temporary quarters when there are four of us? Are the others going to camp somewhere else outside the domes?" Emerald placed a hand over her mouth as she stifled a laugh.

"Of course not, you silly thing. One of those quarters is for the two of them. The other is for the two of _us_."

Sapphire got a bit nervous because of the implications of her Qualifier's words. She hated jumping to conclusions, so she decided to request even more information.

"Ummm…may I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you arrange it like that?"

Emerald shook her head as she gently stroked her trainee's soft, bluish-silver locks.

"Weren't you even listening when they were introducing themselves?"

"Well yes. Did I miss something?" How could she have missed anything? She had paid close attention to everything going on at the time. Sapphire was a type that was analytical all the time.

"Yes, I do believe you missed something! Didn't you hear Spinel introduce Ruby as her partner?"

"Oh, yes. I'm aware of that." Sapphire found herself getting slightly irritated by the thought that she was out of the loop, but she didn't allow it to show on her face or in her tone of voice. "They work together, so of course they are partners."

"Sapphire, I have worked with Spinel before. She doesn't introduce just anyone as her partner. She uses codes to qualify her relationships with someone. She didn't use the terms comrade, assistant, associate, or any other emotionally detached term to describe Ruby. Spinel never uses the term 'partner' unless there's something more going on."

Sapphire pondered what her Qualifier said as she looked over at the pair sitting outside of one of the outer domes. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying their body language indicated they were quite comfortable around each other. Any indication of just how comfortable they really were was made clear in one brief moment. Ruby was speaking to Spinel as the one-eyed Gem took a long drag from a cigarette. Ruby was making hand motions as if she were trying to get Spinel's attention. In one fluid motion Spinel pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and leaned over to Ruby's face. Their lips pressed together for a brief moment, then Ruby proceeded to puff smoke rings out of her own mouth. Though the action was brief, it spoke volumes to Sapphire. She had to admit she was surprised she hadn't picked up on it before. Then again, she had just met these Gems so how could she have known? Then again why hadn't she picked up on it with her future vision? Then again…why did she even care? Was it really that important? Perhaps the implications had just passed through her filter of what was important and what wasn't. And yet…deep down Sapphire found herself feeling a bit disturbed . The usually mentally poised Gem was so caught up in her thoughts on this seemingly unimportant situation, she completely forgot about the implications of the purpose of the other temporary quarters.

Soon the two field researchers had all of their equipment set up in the inner dome. Both Sapphire and Emerald gathered up their tools to use to gather samples and exited the temporary base. Since she was heading this expedition, Emerald gathered them all together for a debriefing. As Emerald spoke a holographic image of a map appeared before her. Between seeing this and the barrier spell Sapphire had come to a conclusion about where Emerald's gem was. When she considered the implications she thought that was a pretty safe place to have one's gem. After the debriefing the four of them headed out to their destination, Spinel taking the lead to head off any danger, and Ruby taking up the rear. As Sapphire took in all the sights around her, she quickly assessed the numerous possibilities that could lead to the success or failure of this mission. She was determined to do whatever she could to insure the former would be the outcome, not the latter.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploration

Chapter 4: Exploration

In the relatively still morning hours on the planet surface, the expedition team headed to a potential excavation site at a fairly moderate pace. Spinel cleared any vegetation that impeded their path and Ruby kept a sharp eye out for any organic wildlife that could cause interference. Ruby spotted a few quadrupeds and even a hexa-ped now and then, but the animals fortunately kept their distance. Soon they quartet arrived at the site of the previous excavation attempt. As Spinel and Emerald discussed a strategy for approaching a potentially precarious situation, Ruby and Sapphire stood about twenty feet away.

Sapphire pondered the information Emerald had provided in the briefing. During the previous expedition several shafts, in spite of reinforcement, had collapsed and caused injuries to the Gems in the former exploration party. Some of them had been hurt badly enough to retreat into their gems to regenerate. Sapphire bit her bottom lip as visions of potential disaster flashed in her extra-sensory eye. Possibilities for success were there as well, and that did make her a little less nervous about the situation. But only just a little.

After putting their heads together to plan a strategy Emerald knelt down in front of a narrow opening to sing a barrier spell. As she held the final note in her song, Spinel stood over her and lifted the patch over her right eye, revealing her red-violet, multifaceted gem. Sapphire observed with fascination as a narrow beam of light pierced the rock surface. Spinel then moved her eye-beam in a very controlled arc. Soon the cut rock crumbled leaving a much wider opening for the Gems to get through. Before the opening could collapse in on itself, Emerald expanded her barrier to reinforce the tunnel. Without a single break in her song, the Qualifier headed down the shaft spreading her barrier all the way down about eight-hundred feet, where they arrived at an enormous cavern. Emerald completed her spell after she let her barrier spread to the roof of the cavern to ensure there would be no further collapse. Sapphire found herself quite impressed by her Qualifier's technique. She knew she was in good hands with this genius.

Ruby and Spinel quickly pushed fallen debris on the cavern floor to the side then returned to the surface, leaving the two field researchers to their work. Sapphire suggested a communication orb be sent up to the surface with the pair, while the she and Emerald had their own down below.

"Good job thinking ahead, Sapphire. I'll definitely make note of your ingenuity in your evaluation."

Sapphire found herself beaming at the praise she received from the object of her admiration and respect. It wasn't long before the astute pair had their sample gathering tools all set up. As Sapphire gathered mineral samples she noticed Emerald doing something odd, yet interesting once again. Every once in a while she would literally taste a tiny bit of the cavern wall, setting a small chip on the gem in her mouth. She would then give a pre-analysis of the sample contents before bubbling it and sending it back to the lab. Using that information the Qualifier would guide her charge to a spot rich in the minerals needed. The dainty blue Gem was enjoying their current project so much that she hadn't noticed how close she and her trainer were now. After she bubbled another mineral sample Sapphire sat up in surprise when she felt something soft brush against her round cheek. She turned to her right to see Emerald smiling down at her as the Qualifier rubbed her thumb over her trainee's glittery blue skin.

"You had a little smudge there, sweetie. Can't have you getting that pretty face all dirty, now, right?"

A slack jawed Sapphire gazed up at Emerald at a loss for words. She couldn't help but think that this interaction was a bit unprofessional, yet at the same time she did find it pleasant in a way. She quietly gulped as Emerald leaned in even closer. Emerald frowned a little when she noticed Sapphire back away a few inches.

"Oh…you seem to be a bit shy. I…like that about you."

Sapphire could feel a tightening in her chest as Emerald's gaze softened a bit.

"Do you like me, too, Sapphire?"

The now nervous Gem shifted uncomfortably as she mulled over an answer. She wasn't sure how to respond. She did like Emerald in a way. She had such a pleasant personality, seemed quite intelligent and perceptive. She found all this motivating her to do her very best to get through the qualification process successfully. However, Sapphire got a sense that Emerald was suggesting something else with her question. A dark blue tinge blossomed across her face at the realization of the implication of Emerald's inquiry. As she looked over the green Gem's features there was no denying the attraction was there. Yet the practical part of Sapphire rose up in her to remind her to keep things professional. For a moment she repressed that part of her to give Emerald an honest answer.

"Y-yes, I do." The normally composed Gem lowered her head, trying to hide her shame at the admission. She felt her chin being tilted up to meet Emerald's verdant visage. Seconds later Sapphire felt something soft press against her mouth and was stunned into so silence as something pushed beyond her full lips. She didn't know how to respond. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. It was a quite pleasant, yet confusing sensation. For some reason she felt as if Emerald's intimate act was pulling something from deep within her very being. Sapphire began to tremble as she tried to process what was happening. Sensing this conflict, Emerald broke the kiss and cupped the smaller Gem's face in her hands.

"Oh my…you're more innocent than I thought. What a pleasant surprise!"

Sapphire quickly turned away. Her face was now at least three shades bluer. She silently wondered if one could expire from embarrassment. Emerald gently turned Sapphires's face towards her once again as she traced a thumb over the smaller Gem's full lips.

"That was your first kiss, eh?"

Sapphire clenched and unclenched her fists as her gaze shifted from side to side. She then nodded an affirmative. Emerald then made a sound that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a moan as she held Sapphire against her bosom.

"It's such an honor to be your first. How about we explore this a little further back at the base?"

Sapphire considered the offer and weighed her options as all kinds of possibilities displayed in her mind's eye. Finally she gave a quiet reply.

"Yes..I..I would like that."


	5. Chapter 5: Discussion

Chapter 5: Discussion

Several hours later Emerald and Sapphire concluded their expedition. As they packed up their tools a few objects fell from Sapphire's shaky hands. She politely apologized for her clumsiness as she gathered the fallen objects and placed them in their proper storage.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Sapphire simply nodded in response with a reassuring smile. She was very nervous and a little excited by what had just occurred between her and her qualifier. She was still trying to process the possible outcomes that awaited once they returned to their temporary base. And that kiss…by the heavens, that kiss still had her mind reeling. It was a bit overwhelming due to her lack of experience. All types of conflicting emotions swirled around inside of her.

Once the pair made the eight hundred foot journey back to the surface, they reunited with Ruby and Spinel. They were sitting off to the side of the tunnel facing the surrounding terrain. Spinel was leaning against the rock face with Ruby settled between her legs. Without moving an inch, Spinel glanced up at Emerald to give her a questioning look.

"You ready to head back to base?"

"Yes, quite ready, Spinel! We're done here for now."

Upon hearing that, Ruby hopped up and stretched a bit. She was so glad to be on the move again. She hated sitting around with nothing to do for hours. As Ruby stretched her arms something caught Sapphire's attention. She spotted Ruby's gem set in the center of her left palm. It took the quiet Gem by surprise. It wasn't often that one's gem would have such an odd placement. In fact it seemed their whole group was comprised of Gems with odd placements. Before Sapphire had the chance to analyze what all this could mean she felt someone take her by the hand. She walked quietly by her Qualifier's side as the security detail took the lead several feet ahead. Ruby was riding piggyback on Spinel as they had a lively chat filled with crass jokes.

Sapphire admired, to a degree, how the pair got along. She shyly glanced over at Emerald as she wondered if they could develop a similar closeness. It would definitely be something new for the blue Gem, and being the curious type she was open to new experiences. She could also be quite inquisitive and wouldn't think twice about seeking sound advice before venturing into new territory.

Once the group made it safely back to base, the two field researchers got right to work in the lab, leaving to red pair alone once again.

"Gahh! If I had known there would be this much waiting around I would have never agreed to this mission," Ruby grumbled as she flopped down next to a dried up shrub.

"Oh, c'mon, Scoop. It's not that bad. In fact from the look of things it's about to get interesting here."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Spinel?"

"That's right…you haven't been on a mission with Emerald before." Ruby quirked her brow as her partner chuckled at some unspoken joke. The mowhawked warrior pulled the little red Gem closer. "I may be wrong, but it looks like emerald is about to get her hooks into that subordinate of hers, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah! She hasn't taken her eyes off of that pretty Gem for one second! And knowing Emerald it's no coincidence that she was paired with Sapphire. She has a lot of pull in the Research Hub, so more than likely she chose her initiate on purpose. Emerald's gained a reputation for 'breaking in' initiates that she hand picks for herself. She's a straight predator. She's so smooth with it though, so I guess that's why the higher-ups haven't picked up on it yet. Then again, maybe they have and just don't care, as long as the missions are a success. Oh, well…it's no skin off my nose. I'm going to scan the perimeter. Meet me in our quarters in an hour." After giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips, Spinel prepared to leave. "By the way, if Emerald ever approaches you, you have my permission to smash her face in." Ruby responded with a huge grin and a thumbs up.

In an attempt to curtail her boredom, Ruby decided to have a smoke. She didn't notice the quiet, dainty footsteps approaching until the last second. Ruby watched with only mild interest as Sapphire settled in a seiza position next to her. Sapphire gave Ruby a little wave, to which the red Gem simple shrugged. After sorting her thoughts the reserved one cleared her throat and struck up a conversation.

"So, what do you think of the mission so far?"

"It's work…I don't like to talk about work…" Ruby mumbled as she flicked ashes from to tip of the fag. Sapphire forced a smile to curtail any discouragement from Ruby's attitude.

"Well, that's fine. I didn't really want to talk about work anyway. I…uh…do have some questions for you…if you're willing to answer them, that is…"

Ruby frowned at the very thought of answering questions, especially to a Gem like Sapphire. The studious types could ask a million questions non-stop if one let them. Also, answering questions require a lot of thought, sometimes deep thought. Ruby lacked the patience to go that deep. She wasn't a fan of doing a whole lot of thinking. She was a Gem of action, not reason. However, she figured since there was nothing else to do for the time being, she would answer a question or two…but she wouldn't let the conversation drag on.

"Ask away…but keep it short."

Sapphire clasped her hands in delight in response to Ruby's agreement.

"Ah…you and Spinel are partners, right?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

"How long have you been partners?"

"Not long. About five years." By now Ruby was sitting up while glaring Sapphire down. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going nor was she aware of Sapphire's motive for asking. Undaunted by the glare, Sapphire continued.

"Is it safe to assume you two are pretty close?"

"Well, yeah! It's pretty obvious! Look, what are you trying to get at anyway?"

"There's no need to raise your voice. I'm just…a little unsure about something. I'm new at this partnership thing and I really don't want to mess things up." Sapphire paused to briefly stare at a stray pebble a few inches away before getting to the meat of her line of questioning. "What exactly do partners do?"

Ruby's irritated glare was replaced with shock at the realization of what Sapphire was asking her.

"Geez, that's a really personal question there!"

"I…I'm sorry!"

"No, it's no problem. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me something like that. As for what we do together…" Ruby leaned in close to ensure their discussion remained private. "We do lots of fun stuff together, especially after we get back from missions. We've had lots of chances to play with each other back home." Ruby found herself blushing a little at the enjoyable memories.

"Uh…could you be a little more specific?"

"Hell, no! Spinel would kill me if I gave details about our private shit! That's something you need to learn on your own! Besides, Spinel's tastes are kind of weird so…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Sapphire didn't actually get it at all, but was too embarrassed by her own lack of experience. On top of that, what her future vision was showing her didn't make much sense to her either. She snapped to attention when Emerald called sweetly to her. Sapphire obediently answered her Qualifier's call as she dealt with her almost overwhelming confusion. She resigned to the thought that she was going to have to take things one step at a time with Emerald.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Innocence

Chapter 6: The End of Innocence

It was eventide on a far flung planet now that the twin suns had set and the five moons were now visible in the starry sky. The temporary analysis lab was shut down for the night and the two pairs of Gems settled in until the break of dawn. Although Gems had no need for sleep they did take time to rejuvenate themselves with activities they enjoyed, such as meditation, singing, and sometimes (if the mood was right) intimate play.

An anxious Sapphire stood at the entrance to Emerald's temporary quarters fiddling with her pristine white gloves.

"Don't just stand there looking so pretty and sweet," Emerald teased with a chuckle. "Come in."

As Sapphire quietly approached the waiting Gem, she got a good look at the temporary quarters. It was simple, yet elegant and decorated in hues of green with a hint of yellow. Emerald was reclined on a large thick pillow, her braided spirals now loosely framing her face. Her position and relaxed state made the Qualifier appear delicate and vulnerable. The soft lighting gave her green skin a subtle glow.

"_She's beautiful…" _was the only thought to echo through Sapphire's mind as she settled on the cushion next to Emerald, fidgeting once again. She tensed then relaxed when she felt a hand take hold of hers.

"There's no need to be nervous. Come closer."

Sapphire laid on her side facing Emerald, not sure where to rest her gaze. Emerald was the opposite, and made it clear that she was enjoying the view.

"My, my…you're even more lovely up close than I thought. Your progenitor designed you well. It's almost as if you were made just for me…" the lust driven Gem cooed as she lifted Sapphire's right hand to her lips. Sapphire shuddered at the sensation of their two gems touching for the first time. She was experiencing that pulling feeling again, like a weird combination of excitement and wrongness. Why was she feeling so uncomfortable? Was it normal to feel this way towards a partner? Or was it just the unfamiliarity or her inexperience? Moments later Emerald broke the kiss, pulling Sapphire even closer, tugging playfully at her blue dress. "How about we get even closer? These definitely need to go…" With just a thought, Emerald altered her appearance to a more exposed state. Her body construct had a very sleek and feminine form that was virtuously flawless, a sure sign that a lot of thought went into her outward appearance. Sapphire, unsure of what to do next, took a moment to admire her mentor in a way that was new to her. This Gem obviously knew how to make her form pleasing to the eye. That just served to make Sapphire even more nervous about exposing herself to Emerald. What if the green Gem didn't like what she saw? Sapphire noticed Emerald's expectant look, calmed her contemplations, and with a mere thought exposed her form as well.

Sapphire's outward form was petite with delicate curves, giving her an almost fragile appearance. Her body conveyed a message to the other Gem that Sapphire should be handled gently and with care. Sapphire peeked from behind her silvery-blue bangs to read Emerald's reaction. Absolute delight sparkled in her green eyes. Sapphire relaxed as her anxieties were eased by Emerald's pleased expression. The Qualifier could sense that the lovely little Gem before her was still unsure of what to do, so she guided every kiss and every touch until Sapphire was ready to explore on her own. It took all of Sapphire's mental fortitude to not lose herself in this experience. She had no idea that such pleasures even existed. Yet at the same time that nagging sense of wrongness was still in the back of her mind. Emerald's exploring hands and tender words managed to make that tiny, pleading voice grow more and more faint. That night brought a profound change in Sapphire. This outward experience unlocked something deep within, causing conflicting feelings of excitement and a touch of sadness. Her brow creased briefly with confusion over the fleeting feeling. Shouldn't she be elated by the attention she was getting from Emerald? She couldn't deny the wonderful sensations, but she still had a sense of loss. There was definitely something gone that she could never get back.

On the opposite side of the dome, Ruby snuggled up against Spinel, who had grown quiet after their own play. Spinel had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. Ruby had learned not to bother her partner while in her meditative state. As the diminutive red Gem let her mind settle for the night she found herself wondering about something…or rather someone. Her thoughts went back to her brief discussion with Sapphire. She seemed like a nice Gem, though a bit naive. She hadn't at first, but now she mulled over what she had told the blue Gem about partnership. Ruby knew her partnership with Spinel was strong and positive. They definitely had each other's back. However, she wasn't sure about Emerald, given the information Spinel had provided about the Qualifier's motivations. Sapphire seemed like such a trusting type, and Ruby wondered if she should have warned Sapphire. She shook her head at that thought.

_'It's none of my business, so why should I care?'_

The odd thing was that Ruby actually did care, even just a little. She didn't understand why but she felt protective towards Sapphire. How strange. She barely even spoke to the quiet researcher, but for some odd reason she found Sapphire a little intriguing. Perhaps it was her 'small gems should look out for each other' philosophy coming into play. Well, whatever this was now had to wait. Spinel was done meditating and was softly nibbling and sucking on Ruby's neck, ready for another round of play.


	7. Chapter 7: Retreat

**AN: I was thinking about how Emerald and Spinel would look and sound if they were actual characters on Steven Universe. Since a lot of the VA's are singers and recording artists I think Rhianna would be good for Emerald. I imagine Emerald would definitely have seductive eyes like Rhianna and her speaking/singing voice would be perfect. As for Spinel, I think Queen Latifa would be perfect. I imagine that using Queen Latifa's build, voice, and attitude would fit Spinel like a glove. Anyway…on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Retreat

After several days of research, Emerald finally decided to conclude the expedition. Sapphire was right by her side helping submit all of their findings to the data stream. The pair was sure their superiors would be pleased with the information, and would likely move forward with a harvest. This particular planet was rich in the minerals needed to create new Gems. Resources were plenteous, and that would allow the progenitor Gems to complete their important task.

As the two veteran Gems broke down the temporary base, the two younger Gems conversed. For the time being they compared each other's height. Ruby insisted that she was a little taller, but Sapphire concluded that if Ruby's fluffy hair wasn't a factor they were actually the same height. In order to test that theory, Ruby pulled her coarse curls back to fully expose her hairline. When she reached towards Sapphire to do the same the blue Gem recoiled and stepped back out of reach.

"C'mon, Sapphire. We can't compare if you won't let me…"

"Please don't touch my bangs!" Sapphire snapped, taking Ruby a bit by surprise.

"W…why not?"

"I just…don't want you to, okay?" Sapphire responded with just a slight hint of irritation. Ruby simply let the issue drop with a shrug as she sat down on the ground, crossing her stocky legs. Sapphire chose to stand next to a nearby tree, toying with the ruffled edges of her skirt.

"Ummm…so what are you and Spinel going to do after this mission?"

"I dunno…go home I guess."

"Oh…where's that?"

"Part of the Military complex. It's pretty well known. You heard of the Dirty East, right?"

"That sounds…vaguely familiar. I've never been there."

"Makes sense. Gems like you aren't usually seen around there."

"Huh…?"

"Well it's true…" Ruby mumbled as she threw a stick at a large insect flying by. The bright yellow creature was thrown off course for a second before soaring off into the distance.

"Perhaps I should come by the complex sometime…"

"What for?" Ruby asked in a bored tone while polishing her Gem with her thumb.

"I think that anywhere you and Spinel live has to be pretty interesting."

Ruby glanced up at Sapphire then shook her head with a chuckle.

"Seriously? You think it would be interesting? Try dangerous! A nice Gem like you wouldn't last five minutes in the Dirty East!"

Sapphire found herself feeling a little insulted by Ruby's presumption. She did have some self- defense training and had learned to summon her weapon about fifty years prior. She decided to keep that information to herself as they continued their conversation.

"May I make a suggestion? Since it's so dangerous why don't you give me a tour sometime?" Sapphire inquired, punctuating her request with a sweet smile.

"Uh…sure, no problem. But if you get hurt or anything you better not hold it against me. It's not like I didn't warn you."

"Thanks." As Ruby gave her a thumbs-up and a broad smile, Sapphire giggled softly at how cute she looked. She didn't dare voice that though. Given Ruby's personality that might have started a fight.

Soon the pair was rejoined by Emerald and Spinel and the crew headed back to the warp pad. As the security detail walked a few feet ahead, Spinel playfully poked Ruby's cheek.

"I saw you getting along with your new friend."

"Wha…? You mean Sapphire? Eh…I wouldn't say we're friends. She's ok I guess…"

"Scoop, you need to stop. I can tell you like her."

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"Calm down, love. You know I'm not the jealous type. I don't mind if you have other friends."

"Well…she is pretty nice."

"She's pretty cute, too."

"What the hell, Spinel?" Ruby grumbled. "Stop fuckin' teasing me, ok?"

"So you do think she's cute, huh?"

"Damn it, shut the fuck…!"

Ruby stopped in her tracks. She was on high alert.

"Spinel, do you hear that?"

Ruby's partner took a moment to listen for herself.

"Yeah, I do hear it. Whatever it is sounds big and it's getting closer." Spinel called back to the others, the edge of her voice giving a clear sense of urgency. "We need to get to the warp pad NOW!"

All four of them broke into a run with Spinel taking the lead. When they made it to the clearing where the warp pad was they stopped in their tracks at the sight of a bit of a problem. It was actually a big problem…with sharp teeth and horns. It appeared that one of the hexapeds wasn't too thrilled about invaders in its territory. The growling, crouched posture, and the baring of sharp canines made its position towards the Gems' presence even clearer. Besides that, the creature was right between the expedition team and the warp pad.

Ruby cursed under her breath then stood by Spinel's side. The pair was ready and willing to do their job and protect the others at all costs. At the same time they had to make sure not to damage the warp pad. Right before Ruby and Spinel were going to make their move a sparkling blue streak passed between them and the creature. That was enough to catch the animal's attention which in turn took off running after the streak and away from the warp pad. The red partners gave each other a silent nod as a signal to take action. Ruby ran alongside the lumbering beast, her weapon at the ready on her left hand, as the blue steak headed right into the arms of Emerald, who quickly implemented a barrier spell just before the beast's horn slammed against the dome. Before the infuriated creature could recover from the impact, Ruby slammed a hard left jab to its side sending tumbling down a slight incline.

Ruby turned when she heard Spinel bark an order to get to the warp pad. It seemed the six-legged creature thought that order applied to it as well as it charged towards Ruby from behind. The small red Gem felt herself boosted forward when she heard the sound of two bodies collide. As she stumbled towards to warp pad she looked over her shoulder to see that Spinel had the enraged beast by two of its horns. With all the force she could muster, Spinel twisted the creature's neck causing it to break with a sickening snap. Once the animal went limp and fell to the ground the other Gems could tell immediately that this wasn't a flawless victory. There was a gaping hole in Spinel's midsection. The veteran Gem shot Ruby a sheepish glance before speaking one last sentence.

"Scoop, you better be ready to catch…"

Ruby sped over to Spinel just in time for the Gem in her partner's eye to fall into her cupped hands. For a moment Ruby cradled Spinel's gem in her hands then gave the corpse an angry kick, sending the body the rest of the way down the incline. Without a word she caught up with the others on the warp pad, holding Spinel's gem tightly against her chest. Not wanting to waste any more time, Emerald activated to warp pad, sending the expedition team back to Homeworld.


	8. Chapter 8: Choices

Chapter 8: Choices

The trip back to Homeworld was a trifle awkward. Things were a bit of a mess since Spinel retreated into her Gem due to great injury. Sapphire peeked over at Ruby, who was staring at Spinel's gem resting in her hands. The red Gem's face bore an expression of such distress. Sapphire then scanned her partner's features. Emerald looked beyond irritated, as if she had a whole lot to say but no proper outlet. Soon the warp stream dissipated and the trio stepped down from the pad. Emerald stomped off ahead of the smaller two before twirling around to glare at them. The green Gem looked as if she was about to boil over. Sapphire shrunk back a bit, yet Ruby didn't move an inch. Her attitude towards Emerald was pretty indifferent. Ruby had more important concerns than a stuck-up Qualifier's hissy fit. Ruby wasn't even paying attention as Emerald ranted about how the otherwise successful mission had taken a disastrous turn.

"As for you," Emerald snapped as she jerked Sapphire's chin upward, "What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that? That's their job, not yours! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

All kinds of objections rose to the surface of Sapphire's mind. If she hadn't drawn the creature away from the warp pad it could have been damaged. If that happened they would have been stuck on that planet for weeks, or even months, before a retrieval squad could get to them. The little blue Gem calmly voiced her objections to her partner, who saw things differently.

"Oh, you sweet, silly thing. I just don't want you risking your safety when it's not necessary. Anyway, it turned out ok in the end, so I'm not too upset with you." Emerald planted a kiss on Sapphire's cheek and brushed a stray strand of her hair with hand. "Listen, I'm going to file an incident report and complete your qualification. You go home and relax. I'll contact you after I'm finished."

After Emerald left, Sapphire noticed Ruby standing off to the side looking a little lost.

"Umm…are you ok, Ruby?"

Ruby wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she was most certainly not ok, but managed to hold it in. When Sapphire saw Ruby glance back at her, eyes glistening with moisture, the considerate Gem could tell Ruby was hurt, yet trying so hard to hide it.

"Hey, uh, thanks for…y'know…helping out the way you did. I thought you were pretty brave." Ruby wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand as she composed herself. "See you around," she mumbled as she headed for one of the local warp pads. Sapphire couldn't ignore the concern she felt towards Ruby, and at the same time she didn't want to worry Emerald any more than she already had. She knew that if she didn't act fast she could lose a chance to help a friend. Sapphire pondered that briefly. Could she consider Ruby a friend? She didn't deny that she found Ruby quite interesting and she did want to learn more about her. She also wanted to reach out to Ruby in her time of distress. Wasn't that part of what friends did for each other?

As she pondered these things Sapphire shadowed Ruby to witness her stepping onto a local warp pad in the far right corner to be caught up in the warp stream. After a several second delay Sapphire followed as she mentally prepared herself to expect anything at the other end of the stream.

The second Sapphire arrived at her destination she immediately knew she was in a totally different environment from the Galaxy Warp. It was very hot, quite noisy, and an unfamiliar scent hung in the air. Although Gems weren't bothered by extreme heat or cold, the sensory assault was still quite jarring. From the vantage point of the local warp pad Sapphire could tell that this area was vast. A huge volcano loomed in the distance, but for the time being it was inactive.

Sapphire quickly scanned the area and spotted Ruby walking about one hundred feet away. It appeared that the red Gem was headed to a transport similar to a subway system, and consisted of several connected cars. In spite of the surrounding cacophony of voices, Sapphire was able to hear an announcement that the transport was eastbound for Cluster R-6. She saw Ruby step into the transport. Sapphire attempted to get on the same car but the press of the crowd prevented that. She decided to board the very next car. She managed to find an available seat near a window as the doors hissed shut.

As the transport sped down the track Sapphire took the time to gaze out of a window. The landscape looked so rugged and harsh, yet beautiful to her, kind of like Ruby.

_ 'Where did that come from?' _she wondered at that fleeting thought. She leaned forward and looked through the glass door leading to the next car. She could see Ruby sitting on the left side with her back to her, making it impossible for Sapphire to get the other's attention. Ten minutes later the transport shot into a tunnel and began its descent. Now that she was unable to view the landscape, Sapphire turned from the window and peered into the next car once again. Ruby was still present. She didn't appear to be interacting with anyone around her. That was no surprise since Ruby wasn't the extroverted type. After another ten minutes the transport came to a halt and all the passengers filed out. There were so many Gems in the transport station that it made it very difficult to find Ruby in the press. Sapphire considered asking around, but she didn't see one friendly face among this gritty crowd. The little blue Gem could feel herself becoming frustrated, so she stood still and calmed herself so she could make use of her gift. Her future vision showed her a double door with a blinking red light above it. She spotted it to the far left and wasted no time getting there. Unfortunately Ruby was nowhere in sight. Just as Sapphire was about to go through the door she felt someone grab her right arm. Recalling Ruby's warning about this area, Sapphire quickly summoned her electrified gauntlet while flipping that person over her shoulder and slamming them on the ground. She gasped at the sight of a clearly surprised Ruby looking up at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ruby grumbled as she got up from the ground looking furious. She padded her shirt around the belly to make sure Spinel's Gem was intact. "Are you crazy? What are you even doing here?"

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…Umm…Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…I'm fine. Just…don't do that again! Now c'mon!"

When Ruby saw her hesitate, she took Sapphire by the hand and dragged her behind her.

"Ruby, where are we going?"

"Just follow me and don't worry about it. There's no way I'm leaving you by yourself to wander around and get into some serious trouble. Whatever you do just don't leave my side, understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. At least now we're on the same page," Ruby muttered. "By the way…your weapon is kinda cool."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just be ready to use it if you need to."

Sapphire gulped at the implication of those words as Ruby guided her though the underground complex known as the Dirty East. One thing stood out to Sapphire about this place. There were a lot of big, strong looking Gems residing here. It was also short on friendly faces. With Ruby's help, huge amount of confidence, and command of colorful language the pair made it to Spinel and Ruby's home unscathed. The area where the two red gems lived was built in levels, much like a high rise apartment complex. Ruby invited Sapphire in with a halfhearted smile.

The field researcher quietly surveyed her surroundings. The living quarters were pretty spacious. There were two Gems living there so that was to be expected. The place looked lived in, with soft cushions strewn here and there, a communication station tucked in a corner, and many, many sculptures of all different shapes and sizes. As Sapphire tried to decide where to sit, Ruby picked up a rather fluffy, red cushion and placed it on top of a short pedestal. She then gently placed Spinel's gem on top of the cushion and stroked it lovingly. She then sat on the floor, legs crossed as she gazed at what was left of her partner.

"So…why'd you follow me?" Ruby inquired without breaking her gaze. Sapphire squirmed as she thought of how to reply.

"I, uh…just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why?"

"Well, because…because you looked really upset and I don't like seeing a friend hurt or sad."

"You think we're friends?"

"Y-yeah…" Ruby glanced over at Sapphire as a tiny hint of a smile played on her lips.

"You really are way too nice, you know that?"

Sapphire dipped her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment. She then deflected the focus on herself by changing the subject.

"Did you make all these sculptures?"

"Me? Oh no…those are all Spinel's. She did ask me to help with a few of them though. That was kind of fun." Ruby's voice trailed off as she tugged at some carpet strands.

"That's sounds really sweet."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever." Ruby turned her face away in order to hide her own blush.

"May I…get a closer look at the sculptures?"

"You can look, but please don't touch. Spinel can tell if even one little speck is out of place."

Sapphire took some time to admire Spinel's handiwork. One sculpture in particular caught her attention. It was about six inches in height and looked like Ruby sitting in a meditative state with a very peaceful expression. Sapphire smiled because in the short time she had known Ruby she couldn't imagine the little red Gem with such an expression. Ruby finally noticed Sapphire shooting glances at her, and with each glance Sapphire's smile grew bigger. She frowned and shook her head.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kinda weird?" Sapphire ignored the question and continued to admire the different sculptures. "So, uh…how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know. Did you want me to leave now?"

"Ummm…not really…" Ruby didn't want to tell the other Gem that she was feeling a bit lonely and wouldn't mind the company.

"If it's all right with you I'll say tonight then head back in the morning. I don't want to make Emerald worry."

"Sounds fine. Probably safer that way anyway."

"Agreed."

Sapphire sat down next to Ruby and gave her a friendly pat on the knee.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Sure. No problem."

Ruby didn't let on how relieved she was that the level headed Sapphire was there. Her presence had such a calming effect on her. If Sapphire wasn't there Ruby would have succumbed to her distress and torn up her and Spinel's home, or worse, damaged some of the sculptures. Ruby smiled at Sapphire as tears welled up in her eyes. She was so glad to have a thoughtful friend besides Spinel. Sapphire reflected her own smile right back. She knew without a doubt that she had made a friend for life.


	9. Chapter 9: Grooming

Chapter 9: Grooming

Down in the underground Gem complex referred to as the Dirty East, life could be pretty rough. Red Gems were made to be war-like and tended to challenge each other to hone their fighting skills. Weaker Gems tended to be weeded out by the stronger ones, unless the weaker ones managed to find a bigger Gem to form a partnership with and protect them until they were able to focus on becoming stronger themselves. A situation like this was what brought Ruby and Spinel together. Spinel would keep Ruby safe from larger Gems while training Ruby to fight hard and dirty to make up for her small size. Their initial friendship led to mutual feelings of love and respect that made for a healthy partnership. However, for the time being Ruby was in a bit of a bind. For now the others hadn't figured out that Spinel was regenerating, which was a good thing, but they were bound to figure it out sooner or later. Until then Ruby was going to make the most of the situation. Her friend, Sapphire, was helping her cope with the temporary loss of her partner. Sapphire's questions and conversations helped Ruby keep her anger about the situation in check and focus on the positive.

"Hey, Ruby, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Sapphire announced as she placed an extra fluffy cushion next to Ruby. "Why does Spinel call you 'Scoop' sometimes?" Ruby scratched the back of her head as she averted her eyes from the inquisitive Gem.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you…but you have to promise not to laugh and not to tell anyone, got it?" Sapphire lifted her right hand and solemnly swore herself to secrecy. "Ok, uh…this is kind of embarrassing. Spinel told me the reason she calls me Scoop is because I'm…a scoop of badass with a dash of sass all rolled up in an adorable ball of sexy…" With every word Ruby's red face got even redder. This was the first time she had even told anyone about this. She watched to see if Sapphire would break her promise not to laugh. By now Sapphire had both of her hands over her mouth. Moments later she emitted a sound that can be only described as a joyful squeal. "Hey, you promised not to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing! That is so cute I just can't help but….eeeee!" Sapphire had her hands pressed to her cheeks with a grin a mile wide.

"P-please stop doing that…it's a little creepy…" Ruby muttered as she fluffed the pillow where Spinel's gem rested. Sapphire quickly complied and returned to her normal composed state.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah…we've only been together a short time, but we've been through hell together. If it wasn't for Spinel it would be my gem lying on this pillow instead of hers." Ruby sighed as she rested her chin on top of her knees, resting her gaze on the smoky red gem once again. Sapphire placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon. And when she does I'm sure she'll be happy to see you waiting for her."

"Thanks," came Ruby's reply coupled with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome…you adorable ball of sexy."

Ruby just about went cross-eyed with embarrassment. She didn't know what embarrassed her more, Sapphire's teasing words or her deadpan delivery. Ruby crawled over until she and Sapphire were face to face.

"You really shouldn't tease me unless you're willing to accept the consequence."

Sapphire had an idea what was coming, but decided to just let it happen. Ruby's scowl morphed into a smirk as she pushed Sapphire onto her back and started tickling her. This time it was impossible for the normally stoic Gem to hold back her laughter. Their lively play caused a shard to fall out of Sapphire's dress pocket. She noticed the fallen object when it started to glow and vibrate. She grabbed hold of Ruby's hands to stop the tickle assault and gently pushed the red Gem from on top of her.

"Someone is trying to contact me. May I use your com station?" Ruby gave her a quick nod as she sat back down in front of the pedestal. Once Sapphire inserted the shard into the console a holographic image appeared above it. Sapphire politely greeted the stern visage of her partner.

"Hello there, my sweet. I've been trying to contact you for some time now. Where are you?"

Emerald's tone was cool and even, masking her true feelings about the current situation. Unaware of Emerald's true thoughts roiling within her, Sapphire smiled sweetly at her partner.

"I'm with a friend."

"Oh? Does this friend have a name?"

"Of course! It's Ruby…"

"Ruby? You mean Spinel's partner?"

"Yes…"

"Sapphire, I need you to return home now."

"But I promised Ruby I would stay until morning…"

"What? Why would you make such a promise? A filthy place like that is no place for a proper Gem like you! Now Say goodbye to your 'friend' and come home."

Sapphire glanced over at Ruby, who hadn't shown any indication of overhearing the conversation. She turned back to the com station upon hearing her partner call her name.

"Sapphire, I'll meet you at the Galaxy Warp and we'll go home from there. Do not leave me waiting, understand?"

Sapphire responded with a meek nod before severing the connection and removing the shard. By now she noticed that Ruby was looking right at her.

"Ruby, I…have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"It's okay…" Ruby didn't appear to be okay with Sapphire leaving though. Disappointment was written all over her face. The red Gem got up and took Sapphire by the hand as she avoided looking her blue friend in the eye. "C'mon. I'll make sure you get out of here safe."

"But what about you? Will you be all right coming back?"

"I've lived here all my life. I can take care of myself."

After Ruby secured her and Spinel's home she took Sapphire by the hand once again to lead her through the streets. On occasion a passing Gem would call out to Ruby, making rude comments and throwing out a challenge to fight, but Ruby ignored them and forged ahead. Not all of the Gems were unfriendly though. One in particular called out to Ruby in a very cheerful manner.

"Hey, wassup, Scoop!" The Gem's greeting was cut short by a punch to the gut.

"Don't call me that!" Ruby growled as she twisted her left fist into the other Gem, causing her to double over. Ruby knew she would think twice about calling her by her nickname. Only Spinel was allowed that luxury.

"Damn, you're strong!" the other Gem coughed. "I'm not here to fight you though. I'm trying to catch up with Spinel. Where is she anyway?"

"None of your fuckin' business."

"Wow, you are being such an ass today!" The boisterous Gem then turned her attention to Ruby's companion. "Oooh…who's this?"

"Also none of your fuckin' business," Ruby snapped as she pulled Sapphire along behind her.

"Ahh…I see what's goin' on here. You're steppin' out on your partner with a pretty little side piece! You do you, Ruby! I won't tell!" the Gem teased. By the time Ruby managed to escort Sapphire to the local warp pad her nerves were grated by all the questions and strange looks. She barely noticed when Sapphire pressed a small object into her hand.

"Use this to contact me if you ever need to talk." It was a blue communication shard. Only one other Gem had one of Sapphire's three shards, and that was Emerald. Ruby pocketed the shard with a quick nod. To Ruby's surprise, Sapphire gave her a quick hug goodbye before stepping onto the warp pad and vanishing in a flash of light. The little red Gem didn't have much time to process the friendly gesture before a nearby local called out, "Ooohhhh! I'ma tell Spinel!" And that was the start of the first tussle since Ruby's return home.

Once Sapphire arrived at the Galaxy Warp she spotted Emerald standing a few feet way. She didn't look too pleased. Emerald beckoned her partner closer, and Sapphire quietly obeyed and greeted her clearly annoyed lover with a curtsy.

"You look…and smell terrible. What in the cosmos were you doing in that hole in the ground?" Sapphire began to answer but was stopped by a green finger pressed to her full lips. "We'll discuss that later. Right now let's just focus on getting rid of this stench."

Sapphire followed Emerald to her residence, which was quite spacious with several levels and intricately designed crystalline arches and beautiful swirling patterns on the floor. The size and appearance of Emerald's home was a clear indication of her high status in the Research Hub. Sapphire noticed several maintenance Gems moving about a certain area she assumed was Emerald's famous personal analysis lab where she did most of her research. Sapphire got a brief glimpse inside as the pair bypassed the lab and arrived in Emerald's personal living quarters, where they were greeted by a small, mossy green colored Gem with almond shaped eyes.

"Welcome back, Madame," Jade greeted with a reverent bow. Emerald acknowledged her with a nod.

"I'll be entertaining company for the rest of the day. See to it that we're not disturbed…unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Of course, Madame." Jade pushed the massive double doors open, allowing the sophisticated Gem to sashay through with her partner in tow. They were now in Emerald's personal quarters, which was arranged similar to the temporary quarters from their recent mission, just on a grander scale.

"I'll prepare you a bath, my darling. For now just don't touch or sit on anything." Sapphire uncovered her body construct as she followed her partner to an unexpectedly large bathing area consisting of several waterfalls spilling into pools on different levels. Sapphire admired the serene environment and the lovely music playing softly in the background. A number of small ceramic basins lined the edge of the largest pool, where a now nude Emerald waded in the center. As Sapphire waded over to join her she caught a whiff of a pleasant scent coming from the bath. The more the water stirred around her body the stronger it became. Emerald bid the blue Gem sit down in front of her, facing away from her. She then dipped a nearby bowl beneath the scented water and poured it over Sapphire's head, then each of her shoulders. Emerald then moved in front of her partner to gently brush aside her now soaked bangs, revealing a single, cerulean eye. She gently brushed the excess water from her lover's face then planted a soft kiss oh her plump lips. Emerald gave her own lips a seductive lick, smiling down at the object of her desire. "Ah…I'm glad to get that nasty smell off of you. By the way, I'm still upset with you about the way you conducted yourself today. A proper Gem should never act on impulse."

"I'm…so sorry. I should have let you know where I was going."

"Oh well…all is forgiven, only because I get to enjoy this beautiful body of yours. And you're young. I suppose that's to be expected on occasion But seriously, please don't go to that filthy place again. It's so beneath you."

Sapphire didn't readily agree or disagree with that suggestion. Ruby was her friend, and she couldn't bear to cut off a friend like that. Emerald however took Sapphire's silence as a sign of compliance as she enjoyed every moment of giving Sapphire's body a thorough cleansing. Sapphire couldn't deny her own enjoyment as well. Emerald had a way of making Sapphire feel like she was the center of the universe. It was no coincidence that the grooming ritual lead to more intimate play. As their bodies pressed together that almost forgotten sense of wrongness crept from the back of Sapphire's mind once again. For a fleeting moment something disturbing flickered in her future vision. She saw Emerald from behind and she appeared to be kissing someone. But because of the height and colorings it was clear that it wasn't Sapphire. She immediately felt an ache in her chest, then she did her best to suppress it. Her future vision only showed her possible future outcomes so it was possible to prevent them just by making certain choices. By why would such a thing pass through her vision now? The now troubles sapphire wasn't sure if her little Gem heart could take such a blow if that actually happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

Two weeks had passed since Spinel's catastrophic injury and a certain feisty red Gem was understandably miserable. Ruby had spent two weeks holed up in her and Spinel's home dealing with nosy neighbors, pissed off opponents who assumed Spinel had stood them up for a planned fight and Gems that just seemed to want to be assholes for the hell of it. After yelling through the front door once again to be left alone, the frustrated Ruby flopped down on her and her partner's shared cushion with a groan.

"Ugh, Spinel, what is taking you so damn long? I need you back before I have to kill all these fuckers!"

As if in answer to Ruby's plea Spinel's gem began to glow. Ruby sat up to watch the glowing gem hover a few feet from the ground as a body of light enveloped the red-violet spinel. The light-body cycled through previous physical forms before Spinel's new construct fully appeared and settled on the floor next to the pedestal. She still had a Mohawk, which was now striped with pink and red and cropped shorter than before. Instead of her dark colored leggings and frayed sleeveless shirt from her most previous form, Spinel now donned a short, dark pink jumpsuit with a wide banded, red-violet belt over the area where she had been injured. She set her hands on her full hips with a warm smile when she saw her dumbstruck partner taking in her new look.

"Hey, Scoop. Ya miss me?"

Ruby's answer was made pretty clear leapt into Spinel's arms to give her a full body hug. Ruby wrapped her arms around her beloved partner's neck and her legs around Spinel's waist and let her very passionate kiss do her talking for her. After breaking the kiss to press her lips against Spinel's ear and whispered, "You look so hot right now." That's when something amazing happened. Ruby accomplished an unprecedented and amazing feat. She made her partner blush. When Ruby hopped out of Spinel's arms and began pulling her partner towards a pile of cushions in the corner, Spinel noticed a fire in Ruby's eyes she had never seen before. It made the veteran Gem feel quite excited, and a little nervous.

"Ruby, how long have I been gone?"

"Two whole weeks," Ruby answered as she pushed her lover down on her back. "Two whole fuckin' weeks…and now you're gonna make it up to me."

Spinel pursed her lips for a moment as she looked up at her partner, who was now straddling her waist.

"You're not mad about me being gone so long, are you?"

"Well…I was pissed…but only just a little…" Ruby muttered as she exposed her body. She had such an expression of serious determination Spinel had to wonder what her partner had in mind.

"Uh…you plan on hurtin' me, Scoop?" Spinel inquired with a nervous quiver in her deep voice.

"Maybe…but only a little…and I promise to make it fun." Then Ruby smiled. It was such a mischievous smile that Spinel felt a twinge of excitement within her. This would be a rare moment when Ruby would take the lead in their intimacy…and Spinel was perfectly fine with that.

After Spinel exposed her own body to her, Ruby took in the enjoyable view. The sight of Spinel looking so shy and submissive was just too damn delicious. It's a fact that Gem's don't need to eat, but today Spinel was definitely on her partner's menu. Ruby reached over to a nearby pedestal to grab a cigarette, then she lit is with a spark from her gem. After a few casual puffs she proceeded to get her first taste of her lover in a fortnight. Starting at Spinel's neck Ruby left a trail of smoky love bites and kisses on her red-violet body. Ruby's actions were slow and deliberate, leaving smoky vapors to rise from every part that she placed her lips. Once Ruby kissed and bit her way down to the soft space between Spinel's thighs, she paused, cigarette still in hand. The amorous pair's eyes met briefly as Ruby took a long drag, tapping the ashes off to the side.

"Whatcha gonna do with all that smoke, love?" Her lips still closed tightly, Ruby leaned forward to release the smoke, but this time it wasn't in to her partner's mouth. She sat up and looked down at Spinel with a smirk.

"I wanna see if you can blow smoke rings outta there."

"You so crazy, Scoop," Spinel chuckled.

"I'm fuckin' serious. Show me what you can do."

With a little bit of internal shapeshifting Spinel managed to do it to a certain degree. Ruby was just impressed that her love actually put forth the effort to honor her odd request. In her mind it was about time the tables were turned since Spinel was usually the one making strange, but fun demands during their play. The partners spent a significant amount of time getting reacquainted, and Spinel made it verbally clear that she was thoroughly enjoying Ruby's more aggressive side. She joyfully complied with Ruby's orders as not one part of Spinel's body was left untouched.

"Oh damn, Scoop," Spinel murmured at one point, "if I had known you were gonna put it on me like this I would've come back sooner." She yelped when she felt Ruby nip at her inner thigh before taking things to an even more intimate level. Ruby was determined to get at least two week's worth of love making in this one day, if that was even possible. Even if it was impossible she was definitely not going to let anything stop her from trying.

Hours later Ruby snuggled against Spinel looking quite pleased and relieved that her partner was back. Unfortunately, the pair didn't enjoy the afterglow for very long before their joyous reunion was interrupted by banging on their front door. A scowling Ruby jumped up to answer the door looking as if whomever was on the other side was about to meet their maker.

"Hold on, I got this, love."

Spinel went ahead of Ruby to answer the door to see a familiar reddish-brown Gem standing on the other side, looking a bit confused.

"Tiger-eye, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you banging on the door like that?"

"Big Sexy, you back? I thought I heard your voice. Where ya been?"

"Around. Now what do you want?" Tiger-eye peeked past Spinel to see Ruby giving her the evil eye.

"Nothin' much. Just wanted to ask Ruby somethin'."

"Fine, just make it quick!"

Tiger-eye knelt down so that she was eye-level with the shorter Gem with an unwavering, sincere gaze.

"Ruby, what the hell did you do to Spinel to make her show out like that? And what do I have to do to get you to turn me out like that too? I mean, damn, we could hear Spinel all the way down the hall!"

Ruby didn't even grace her questions with an answer as Spinel pushed the nosy Gem aside.

"Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit, Tiger-eye! You always got jokes!"

"I ain't jokin', Big Sexy! I'm dead serious!" Tiger-eye looked back at Ruby as Spinel pushed her along like a bulldozer. "Ruby, baby, I would surely be your sweet piece on the side if you put it on me like that! Please tell me where I sign up!"

"You need to take that up with your own partner, Tiger-eye! Now get the hell outta here!" Once Spinel returned she beheld Ruby leaning against the door frame with a smug expression.

"I guess I put it on you pretty good, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it was good, Scoop…it was actually fuckin' fantastic! You up for round two?"

"Damn right, I am!"

Ruby took an obviously giddy Spinel by the hand and yanked her back inside the door to continue their very happy reunion.


	11. Chapter 11: Qualified

Chapter 11: Qualified

It seemed like such an ordinary day in the Research Hub. Blue and green Gems moved about to complete their daily routines, form new connections and go off on minor missions. However things were far from ordinary for a certain quiet little blue Gem. A very nervous Sapphire paced back and forth in her quarters as she gathered her thoughts to face the day ahead. Today was the day she would stand before the Qualification Panel to find out if she had been approved based on her performance during her maiden mission. Emerald had insisted that there was no reason for Sapphire to be nervous. For some reason the nervous little one still felt the need for reassurance. She figured pacing around her quarters wasn't going to help calm her nerves, so she decided to go spend time with her partner.

In a matter of minutes Sapphire had sprinted all the way to Emerald's sprawling abode. The Gems working there immediately recognized Sapphire so she was let in without any issues. She found Emerald in the lab going over some information in her data stream. Sapphire wordlessly walked up to her partner and placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder. The green Gem smiled at the contact, placing her hand over Sapphire's while not taking her eyes off of the data stream.

"What brings you here so early, my love?" Emerald felt Sapphire's hand trembling a bit and gently massaged her partner's hand to help calm her nerves.

"I go before the Qualification Panel today."

"I'm fully aware of that, my sweet. Would you mind telling me why your hand is shaking? Is everything all right?" Sapphire hadn't realized that her hands were shaking that much, so she started to pull her hand away. Emerald held fast to her gloved hand as she swiveled in her chair and gave her partner a good looking over. "Sapphire, you look like you're about to fall apart at the seams. What's bothering you?"

"I'm…a bit nervous about the whole thing. I really want everything to go well…"

With a lighthearted chuckle Emerald kissed the back of Sapphire's right hand.

"My dear, you are just too precious. You have nothing to be nervous about. I'm your Qualifier, and your performance on your maiden mission was exemplary. You'll be just fine, so there's absolutely no need for you to worry."

Emerald's words of encouragement and comfort caused any feelings of unease to melt away. Sapphire was so glad to have the support of her partner.

"Will you come with me to the Panel?"

"Of course, lovely. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Sapphire was extremely happy that her lover would be there. Emerald even took the time to explain what actually happens when a Gem comes before the panel. The Qualifier's explanations served to fill in the details of what Sapphire witnessed with her future vision. That all helped her realize she had nothing to fear when it came to her qualification. As she sat in Emerald's lap, Sapphire listened carefully to her experienced partner's instructions.

"When you enter the conference room you will see three panel members, but their faces will be obscured, their body constructs will be covered in neutral colored robes, and their voices will be altered."

"Why do they need to hide their identities?"

"They must remain anonymous to protect them from retaliation. Every Gem doesn't make it through the qualification process, and occasionally the rejected Gem doesn't take it in stride. Since the panel is anonymous jilted Gems have no idea who to take out their anger on."

"Oh, I see…that makes perfect sense."

"There have been times when a Gem tried to get revenge on their Qualifier…but that never ended well…for the rejected Gem." Emerald's dead serious expression was a clue that the powerful green Gem had some experience regarding that issue. Sapphire didn't dare ask for details. The implications were scary enough. Emerald suddenly perked up and gave her partner a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, my sweet. You're going to do just fine." Sapphire returned the kiss with a smile. She trusted her partner's judgement.

Soon the time came for Sapphire to go before the Qualification panel. The pair walked hand in hand towards an imposing looking building made from a bluish-green crystalline material with an otherworldly glow. As they reached to bottom of the grand staircase at the main entrance several Gems exited the building. Some looked elated, but most looked disappointed. Worry crept on the edges of Sapphire's thoughts once again as she concluded that the qualification process must be quite grueling. Emerald picked up on the dampening of her partner's mood and gave Sapphire's hand a squeeze in an attempt to assuage the blue Gem's apprehension.

The line outside of the conference room was relatively short. Only two Gems were ahead of them. Sapphire took a look around and noticed very few Qualifiers had accompanied their initiate. She intertwined her fingers with Emerald's feeling glad that she had her support. All eyes were on the conference room doors as they opened and a clearly distressed Gem exited. Sapphire recognized the Gem who had been reduced to tears. Sapphire called out to her and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Blue Agate, what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the initiate sniffled. "I didn't meet their standards of performance…so now I have to go through the training all over again! Five hundred years of going over all the same things! The absolute basics! I feel so humiliated!"

By now Blue Agate was now full on sobbing. Sapphire patted the weeping Gem on the back trying to comfort her as best she could. Blue Agate stumbled off still weeping. Sapphire shook her head with pity as the massive doors shut behind the sad little Blue Agate. She then glanced over at Emerald, who was smiling back at her now more than ever.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. That one was obviously a slacker, which is the total opposite of you. You're way more talented than she could ever be. I've seen it with my own eyes, and made sure that what I saw was in your evaluation. I'm sure you'll get nothing but positive feedback."

With an understanding nod Sapphire leaned against Emerald's arm. She decided to put her trust in her partner and not her fears. Around thirty minutes later it was Sapphire's turn to go before the Qualification Panel. The double doors swung inward allowing Sapphire to peek inside. The lights were dim, but it still allowed her to see the neutral colors of the wall and floor. Once she stepped over the threshold she beheld a long, marble desk swirled with several shades of brown and cream. Behind the desk sat three heavily cloaked figures. All of their cloaks were identical and absolutely no identifying features showed. Whenever one of the panelists spoke one couldn't determine which one was speaking, for their voices were identical as well.

"Initiate #88, please step forward."

Sapphire felt Emerald give her hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting go. The dainty Gem curtsied then stood with her head held high with a dignified poise. Her outward posture served well to hide the turmoil within. There were so many ways this could go wrong. Yet there were also so many ways this could turn out fine, or even better than fine.

_'I must trust what Emerald said to me. She has more experience with this than I do.'_

One quick glance at her partner standing a few feet away helped her keep her inner tumult in check. Emerald's confidence became_ her_ confidence. She faced the panelists once again as they gave their analysis of her performance.

"Sapphire, we have gone over your evaluation and we all came to one conclusion…"

The blue Gem gulped, not sure what to expect them to say.

"Your performance was quite impressive. You're efficient in gathering data, detailed in your analysis, and you have an uncanny ability to anticipate probable issues and provide viable solutions. Of all the current initiates you scored the highest. Your scores are the second highest overall in the last 300 years. And it seems that it's no coincidence that the only Gem with a score higher than yours in the last 300 years was also trained by your Qualifier. That being said, we'd like to congratulate you on becoming a fully qualified field researcher."

Upon hearing what the panelists had to say, Sapphire felt as if she was going to pass out from elation.

"Now before you jump for joy there's something else that needs to be stated. Not only are you fully qualified, but you are also certified to go on special missions. Only the best of the best are assigned to such opportunities."

By now Sapphire was so thrilled that it took every ounce of her will power to keep from passing out right then and there. While still stunned into silence by her good fortune, Sapphire felt arms encircle her. Realizing who it was, she melted into the embrace.

"Oh sweetie, I told you there was nothing to worry about. I'm so, so proud of you!"

Now that she had made it through the process unscathed Sapphire no longer felt the need to hold back her tears of joy.

The happy pair soon returned to Emerald's home in a celebratory mood. Emerald gathered all of her staff in the foyer and proudly presented her partner.

"My fellow Gems, I present to you the fully certified field researcher and mission specialist, my sweet, darling, beautiful Sapphire!"

The foyer was filled with uproarious applause as a very emotional and humble Sapphire quietly thanked them. After many congratulatory expressions from the staff, the partners enjoyed some quiet private time in Emerald's personal chambers. Sapphire snuggled against Emerald's side blissfully happy to have such a supportive partner.

"Emerald…"

"Yes, lovely?"

"Thank you so much for believing in me. It meant a lot to me to have your support."

"There's no need to thank me. Even if you hadn't passed I still would have stood by your side."

"Really?"

"Of course! I would do anything for my love."

By now Sapphire was blushing dark blue from head to toe. This was the first time her partner had come even remotely close to saying she loved her. She liked the sound of it and she liked the way it made her feel. She was so happy that she couldn't help but initiate a deep, sensual kiss, which was a pleasant surprise for Emerald. With Sapphire initiating things their lovemaking was very tender and a lot less rushed. Her gentle, subtle style melted away every bit of Emerald's arrogance. As she surrendered to Sapphires sweet kisses and soft touch Emerald pondered whether her partner realized how much power she had over the well-respected Qualifier. She was too proud to admit she had fallen in love with Sapphire, though she did wonder if her partner felt the same towards her. She wouldn't dare ask her directly however. As Sapphire nestled her head in the crook of her partner's neck, Emerald caressed her silvery-blue tresses. Emerald shuddered slightly as Sapphire pressed her lips against her ear. When Emerald heard the soft voice of her partner whispering in her ear, she just about came undone.

"I love you. I'm so happy you chose me to be your partner."

Emerald was stunned into rare silence. It had been centuries since any Gem had spoken such words to her. She found herself quite tongue- tied as she gazed up at the lovely face hovering above hers. Sapphire's smile began to fade at Emerald's hesitation. As she leaned in for another kiss they were both startled by the flashing and vibrating com-shard on a small side table. For a few seconds Emerald hesitated to answer, until she noticed the triple flash of urgency.

"I'd better answer this. I'm sorry, darling. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I'm done."

Sapphire managed to hide her irritation as she nodded in understanding as her partner took the call. Neither of them had a clue that this one call would be the beginning of many troubles.


	12. Chapter 12: Grindin'

Chapter 12: Grindin'

Life for just about any sentient being has its challenges. Balancing work and romance can really put the strength of a relationship to the test. Not even the most sophisticated of Gems were immune to such tests, as Sapphire was soon to discover. She and her partner had been celebrating Sapphire's newly qualified status when Emerald got a call. With a roll of her eyes the verdant Gem shuffled over to her personal com station. Once she inserted her shard the Qualifier was shocked to see a long unseen yet still familiar face appear in the holographic projection.

"Why, hello there, beautiful!" Emerald greeted cheerfully. "It's been so long since we've talked. It's been about 106 years, right? It's so good to see you!"

Now Sapphire wasn't normally the rude type who eavesdropped on calls, but when she heard her partner refer to someone else as beautiful she couldn't help but become curious. She sat up to get a look at whom Emerald was speaking to and gave her a good looking over. The Gem's body construct consisted of three shades of blue. Her short, wispy dark blue hair framed a slightly angular face with round, sparkling blue eyes, and a dainty, narrow nose. Sapphire didn't recognize this Gem at all, but for some odd reason she seemed familiar. Sapphire scooted a little closer to listen in on the conversation.

"It's great to see you as well, Emerald. You're just as stunning as I remember."

"Oh, stop! You're such a flatterer!"

And just like that Sapphire had become very uncomfortable with the mood of this conversation. It was obviously flirtatious, and she didn't like it one bit. In spite of the triple flash of urgency it was quite clear that this wasn't a business call from a colleague. Emerald's relaxed posture and tone of voice indicated that there was some history between the two.

"So what have you been up to this past century?"

"I've been overseeing quite a few expeditions. The most recent one on Aquas-39 and four of its moons went extremely well. Because of the progress of that mission the Sea Spire should be complete very soon."

"That is wonderful news! I'm so glad you are doing so well!"

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I doubt I would have come this far, Em. You helped me fully realize my talents and increase my potential for great success."

"Aww...what a sweet thing to say! I'm so glad I could be a good influence."

"I'm so grateful for that. You know, over the past few centuries I've met with so many talented, powerful, and interesting Gems. And yet in the midst of all the excitement, discovery, and hard work my thoughts have always returned to you, Em. I really missed you…"

By now Sapphire was standing behind the seated Emerald, who seemed to be caught up in the conversation. Emerald's partner got her attention with a soft pat on the shoulder. Sapphire noticed the slight blush on her partner's cheeks as Emerald grinned up at her.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Allow me to introduce you to my friend!" Emerald turned back to the com-station as she placed her hand on Sapphire's waist. "This is my lovely partner, Sapphire. Sapphire, meet Lapis Lazuli. We go way back. I was her Qualifier three hundred years ago." Sapphire simply stared blankly at Lapis, whose smile began to falter.

"It's, um, very nice to meet you, Sapphire," Lapis greeted with an awkward smile. Sapphire didn't return it though, answering with a curt and quiet, "Hello."

Emerald seemed undeterred by the chilled mood as she began to gush about her beloved Sapphire.

"My sweetie was officially qualified today. She got the highest score among the current initiates, making her score second only to you! Isn't that marvelous?"

"That's great! Congratulations to you, Sapphire."

"Thank you."

As they conversed, Emerald rubbed her hand against Sapphire's side and noticed how tense the little Gem had become. Her happy expression was replaced by a more neutral one, but her tension was a clue to Sapphire's true feelings towards the other blue Gem. As for Lapis, she was looking a bit anxious and her eyes were darting back and forth as if she was searching a means of escape. This conversation had become quite awkward in just a matter of seconds, so Emerald decided to cut the call short.

"Lapis, I apologize, but I other things to attend to. We can talk some other time."

"Very well. Perhaps we can get together soon to catch up and such?"

"That sounds like a plan to me! Until then, be well!"

"You too, Em. Goodbye."

As soon as the connection ended Emerald pulled Sapphire towards her to press her lips against her partner's bosom. To her surprise, Sapphire pushed her back to look down at her with an expression of slight disdain.

"Emerald, what's the nature of your relationship with Lapis Lazuli?"

"I already told you I was her Qualifier three centuries ago."

"No. It's more than that. The way she spoke to you was too…intimate. Now, please tell me who she really is!"

"Sapphire, what's gotten into you? Are you…jealous?"

Sapphire mulled over that thought. She was feeling so upset and she didn't like the way Lapis spoke so casually and affectionately to her partner. Perhaps this is how jealousy feels, but she wasn't sure because she couldn't recall feeling like this before.

"I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I…I hate the idea of you meeting up with her alone…and…and…" Sapphire paused to clench her fists while fighting back tears.

"Sweetie," Emerald cooed as she stood from her seat. "There's no need for you to be jealous. We're partners, so I don't like to see you unhappy. Just trust me. I won't ever turn my back on you."

Emerald leaned in for a kiss, but Sapphire turned her face and pulled away.

"She was flirting with you…and you flirted right back. I just can't overlook that." With a heavy sigh Sapphire turned and walked away as Emerald reached out to her.

"Sapphire, where are you going?"

"I'm going back home. I need some time to myself right now."

"But…what about our celebration…?

"It can wait."

Without any further discussion Sapphire left Emerald's abode leaving the green Gem feeling puzzled and quite frustrated. She then glanced back at her shard, which was flashing once again…

Once Sapphire settled in at her home she didn't bother holding back her tears. This was the first lover's spat she had ever experienced and she didn't like the negative feelings it was bringing out of her. She truly did love Emerald, but after what she saw between her partner and Lapis she had doubts about Emerald's devotion. This was all so very confusing for Sapphire. For five hundred years she had been without a partner, but she had never felt as lonely as she did right now. She had to do something to free herself of this depression. She needed to confide in a friend. She pulled out her blue com shard, turned it over in her hand a few times then inserted into her com-station. She then set her shard on the secondary frequency and waited for an answer. After the tone sounded several times the connection was completed. Sapphire was greeted by the image of a very happy looking Ruby on the holographic screen.

"Hey, Sapphire, wassup?"

"Hello, Ruby. You look like you're having a very good day."

"Hell yeah! This has got to be the best day ever. Guess who's back?"

Before Sapphire could make a guess a cheerful, familiar face filled the screen.

"Hey, cutie! I'm back and better than ever!"

"Spinel! It's so good to see you. I like your new look."

"Really? Thanks. Scoop loves it. Says I look hot!"

An embarrassed Ruby pushed her partner aside.

"Don't tell her that!"

"Why not? It's true!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and resumed her conversation with Sapphire.

"So what's goin' on with you?"

Sapphire perked up as she shared her good news.

"I went before the Qualification Panel today. Everything went perfectly! I'm now a fully certified field researcher and specialist!"

"Hot damn, Sapphire! That's awesome! You do anything to celebrate yet?"

"Not really…"

"Well why don't you come down and hang out with us? It'll be fun! Is that ok with you, babe?"

"Sure, Scoop. I don't have a problem with that. I have a question though." Spinel faced Sapphire with a suddenly serious expression. "Are you bringing that stick-in-the-mud partner with you?"

"No."

Spinel seemed caught by surprise by Sapphires blunt response.

"You know I was just kidding around, right. You can bring her if you want to…"

"I don't want to."

"Oh, ok. Shit, do you, Sapphire. You comin' down now?"

"Yes, as soon as we end this call."

"Cool. Scoop and I will meet you at the transport."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

Sapphire took the fastest route to the Dirty East she knew of via the Galaxy Warp annex. In less than half an hour she once again felt the heat from the surrounding atmosphere, and the distinct scent of the Military Complex filled her nostrils. Ruby and Spinel were standing a few yards away on the transport station platform. They looked quite happy together as they laughed and joked while sharing a smoke. Sapphire felt a prick of envy in her heart at the sight of the couple. She wished she and Emerald could get along as well as they did, but it seemed that when things were going well between her and her partner something would happen to make things sour. She was desperate to learn Ruby and Spinel's secret to their blatant happiness.

Ruby finally noticed Sapphire had arrived and beckoned the blue Gem over. Sapphire surprised both red Gems by greeting them with a hug.

"My, my, someone's in an affectionate mood!" Spinel chuckled as she patted the shorter blue Gem on the head. "Scoop told me about how you looked out for her while I was gone. I really appreciate it. To show my gratitude I'm gonna give you an official tour of the Dirty East. Yeah, it's gritty, noisy, and never short on assholes, but there's a fun side that a lot of outsiders don't know about. First stop…the Lava Pits!"

"Yes!" Ruby whooped as she pumped her little fists in the air. Ruby and Spinel's excitement was instantly contagious, giving Sapphire a giddy feeling inside. As the transport pulled around to the eastbound platform Spinel stooped down allowing Ruby to climb on her back. The slightly taller Gem then offered her right hand to Sapphire.

"Don't want us getting separated so hold on tight, ok?" Sapphire nodded as she accepted Spinel's offer. Hundreds of Gems gathered on the edge of the platform as the transport came to a stop. Spinel pulled Sapphire in front of her and held her close. The blue Gem found herself blushing a bit when she felt Spinel's bosom pressing against the back of her shoulders as they filed onto the nearest transport car. The trio settled on a long bench with Spinel seated in the middle with Ruby on her left and Sapphire on her right. The veteran Gem had her arms draped over the back of the bench. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, planning to relax her mind and body during the twenty minute trip. Unfortunately that plan was short lived. She was jolted from her relaxed state by the loud, piercing voice of a certain reddish-brown Gem.

"Whoo, Spinel! You pimpin' now?" Spinel opened her uncovered left eye to glare at the obnoxious, tall and slender Gem.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Tiger-eye?"

"I see you got a cute little Gem on each side all leaned back like a boss, so I figured you got a new hustle goin'!" Spinel shook her head and once again closed her eyes as Tiger-eye squeezed herself onto the bench next to Ruby. "You look really cute today, Scoop…" In a split second Tiger-eye felt a hard blow from a tiny hand to her gut and an equally hard blow to the back of her head from a larger hand. "Damn, you two double teamin' me now? That's fucked up!" Tiger-eye rubbed her belly and the back of her head as she glanced over at Sapphire. "Hey, I remember you! You're that cutie that Ruby was hangin' with a few weeks ago. I'm Tiger-eye. What's your name?"

"Sapphire."

"Aww…such a pretty name for such a pretty Gem…" Tiger-eye was cut off once gain by a hard pinch to her thigh. "Damn, Ruby! You're being so abusive to me today!"

"Oh stop whinin', Tiger!" Spinel snapped. "That's nothin' compared to the crazy stuff you let your partner do to you!"

"Why you gotta be tellin' all my business, Big Sexy? Sheeeeiiiit," Tiger-eye whined as she slumped in her seat. "So where you guys heading?"

"Lava Pits," Ruby curtly replied as she snuggled against Spinel's chest.

"Really? What a coinkidink! Me too! We should hang out together!"

Ruby and Spinel both gave the energetic Gem a long, hard glare. Spinel finally broke the silence.

"Fine, you can tag along. But if you get outta hand you gotta go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I get it." Tiger-eye then leaned over to smile at Sapphire. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Sapphire happily agreed.

Soon the transport made its stop at Eastern District R-6. Ruby once again hopped on Spinel's back and gave her partner a kiss on the cheek. Sapphire smiled at the couple then took the time to get a look around the transport station as the group entered a nearby elevator.

"This is a very interesting place," Sapphire stated as the elevator doors hissed shut. "We don't have anything like this back in the Research Hub."

"You probably never will," Spinel chuckled as they descended to the lower depths. "This transport system was actually planned and built by Gems that live in the Dirty East, which includes me, Scoop, and that crazy ass over there." Tiger-eye loudly protested that reference as they exited the elevator. As they walked along through the cavernous area Spinel pointed out different areas of the foundation that the red Gems built with their own hands. Sapphire couldn't overlook the massive structures that towered above them. Just the mere thought of these Gems building such a sophisticated foundation by hand caused a feeling of deep admiration for the denizens of the Dirty East. Outside of this Cluster most Gems looked down on the gritty group, but the more Sapphire learned about them the more she respected them.

"Building such a structure must have been a huge undertaking," Sapphire observed aloud as she ran a hand over a massive stone column.

"Yeah, it took it lot of time and a lot of energy, but we got it done, right Scoop?"

"Yup! We sure did!" Ruby sat on the edge of a nearby lava pit, dipping her hand in the molten rock. "We worked a lot of long hours without seeing the light of day for days on end. It got kind of boring sometimes."

"But that's what the grindin' songs were for!" Tiger-eye piped in. "Spinel and Ruby always came up with the best ones!"

"Ummm…pardon my ignorance, but what's a grinding song?" Spinel burst into laughter at Sapphire's confused expression.

"It's nothing complicated, cutie. It's just a work song we sing to break up the monotony. We don't use instruments; just use our hands and feet to set the rhythm and our voice to tell a story." Spinel sat next to her partner, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. "Hey, Scoop, how about we sing a grind for Sapphire, Dirty East style?"

Ruby mulled over that idea. She wasn't much into singing, but she had to admit that when she did it with Spinel on occasion she enjoyed it.

"Oh, c'mon, Ruby, it'll be fun! Just like old times! I'll even lay down some harmony for ya!" Tiger-eye piped in.

"Hmmm…ok, but you start it off, Spinel," came Ruby's quiet reply.

"All right, baby. You got it!"

Sapphire sat down on a large, smooth stone nearby as the three red Gems stood side by side with Ruby in the middle. Spinel set the tempo with her left foot acting as the bass drum and clapping her hands to act as the counterpoint. Sapphire was taken aback by the powerful voice emitted by the veteran Gem. She found herself slightly rocking to the earthy beat as the lyrics told a story. By the time Ruby joined in Sapphire was caught up in the joyous mood of the song. Though Ruby's voice wasn't nearly as strong as Spinel's she still brought forth a sense of passion and her lyrics added more to the tapestry of the story. Tiger-eye's skillful harmonizing wove throughout the song blending all the elements together to complete the tapestry. It was raw, real, and beautiful.

_(Spinel)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_And when I'm finished here I'm goin' home_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_When I'm done I'm goin' back to my lover's arms_

_For years I was alone_

_I had no one to come home to_

_Then my love came in my life_

_Touched my heart and made me smile_

_Now I'm grindin' all the time_

_With my lover right beside me_

_And I'm glad to have her here_

_For her I'll go the extra mile_

_That's why _

_(Spinel and Ruby)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_((Tiger-eye)yeah)_

_And when I'm finished here I'm goin' home_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_When I'm done I'm goin' back to my lover's arms_

_(Ruby)_

_In the down and dirty East_

_I was livin' on the street_

_Down and out and alone_

_I had no place to call my home_

_Then one day my lover found me_

_Put her lovin' arms around me_

_If it wasn't for my baby_

_I'd have no place to rest my head_

_That's why_

_(Spinel, Ruby, and Tiger-eye)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_((Ruby) To the grindstone)_

_And when I'm finished here I'm goin' home_

_((Spinel) Oh, sing it with me now)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_When I'm done I'm goin' back to my lover's arms_

_(Ruby)_

_Life is more than just survivin'_

_The high peaks and valleys low_

_With my love here strivin' with me_

_(All three)_

_I can overcome it all_

_(Spinel, Ruby, and Tiger-eye)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_((Ruby) To the grindstone, yeah)_

_And when I'm finished here I'm goin' home_

_((Spinel) Oh, sing it with me)_

_I'm puttin' my shoulder to the grindstone_

_When I'm done I'm goin' back to my lover's arms_

_When the sun goes down_

_And my work is done_

_I'm goin' home_

_To my lover's arms_

Sapphire sat in stunned silence as the trio closed out the song in perfect harmony. She felt so blessed that her friends not only shared a bit of their lifestyle with them, but they also gave her some insight into their personal stories. Ruby, thinking that perhaps the stoic blue Gem didn't think much of their song due to her silence shyly shuffled over to Sapphire to ask her a simple question.

"Uh…so what did you think of the song?" Sapphire answered Ruby with a smile bright enough to light up the dim cavern.

"It was absolutely beautiful! You guys sounded amazing!"

"Welp, it's official!" Spinel interjected. "We are Sapphire approved!"

"Genuine and bonified, baby!" Tiger-eye added.

Ruby stood proudly before her little blue friend.

"Yeah, we bring it for real in the Dirty East."

The underground cavern was filled with laughter as all four Gems were in agreement with that assessment.

Miles above ground a distinguished pair of Gems arrived on the local warp pad. Many of the locals recognized them and respectfully stepped aside as they walked down from the warp pad. One was above average height, which was exaggerated by her massive swirling cloud of pink curls which was balanced out buy her full bodied construct, which was also awash in soft pink hues. Her eyes were filled with kindness and wisdom, and she gave off a peaceful aura. Her pink gem was set in her belly and was exposed to the world through a neatly cut out, star shaped hole in her many tiered floor length gown. By her side stood and tall, slender being with pale, translucent skin with short, wispy, strawberry blonde hair. Her oval shaped gem was nestled in the center of her forehead. Unlike the eight-foot tall Gem, the shorter Gem seemed a bit nervous while walking down the transport platform. She had heard disturbing stories about this area and was on high alert.

"Rose…are you sure we're on the right track here?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure Bloodstone wouldn't give us bad information."

"Hmmm…I just find it hard to believe that a Gem with such talent would be living down in…_that place_…" The pale Gem pointed a slender finger towards the ground for emphasis. "I've heard stories about _that place_, and none of them pleasant."

"Pearl, it's all right to call it by name, you know," the one called Rose insisted with a soft chuckle.

"What? Military Complex District R-6? That's quite a mouthful to say over and over."

"No, Pearl. The Dirty East. It's called the Dirty East."

Pearl shuddered at that name for that place. She and dirt had a hate-hate relationship. She didn't even like the word to pass her thin lips.

"I think I'll stick with District R-6, if you don't mind."

"Whatever makes you happy, Pearl. I don't mind at all."

Once the transport pulled up to the platform, the two Gems stepped inside the nearest car. As Rose Quartz sat comfortably on a nearby bench, Pearl chose to stand to avoid as much dirt as she could, and hoping that their journey would lead to the one whom they were seeking.


	13. Chapter 13: Competition

Chapter 13: Competition

Down in the Lava Pits a wild trio of red Gems was taking a little time to relax in one of the lava pools. Sapphire declined Tiger-eye's invitation to wade in the lava with them and instead chose to sit on the edge. The Dirty Easterners killed time by telling embarrassing stories about each other, most of them poking fun at Tiger-eye, who seemed to have a knack for getting into some embarrassing situations.  
"I still don't see how you could think that I would know the fucking chute was gonna explode under my ass…" Tiger-eye grumbled as Ruby and Spinel laughed at her expense. Sapphire couldn't even hold back a fit of giggles.  
"Tiger, you're such a dumb ass! When you saw the rest of us run you should have run too, not sit yo' ass down!" By now Spinel let loose a round of full on, gut busting laughter while Ruby floated on her back in the lava pool while joining in on the ruckus.  
"Fuck both a y'all. I'll be glad when my partner gets back from her mission. At least she shows me respect."  
Both Ruby and Spinel stared at Tiger-eye slack-jawed before bursting into even more uproarious laughter.  
"If you want to call what that brute does to you respect then I'd hate to see what disrespect is to you!" Spinel howled with tears streaming down her face. Ruby was cracking up so hard she sank beneath the surface of the lava causing the lava pool to literally bubble with laughter. The perturbed Tiger-eye pouted as a sympathetic Sapphire gently patted her on the head.  
"Don't worry, Tiger-eye. I respect you."  
"Awww, thanks, cutie. You so sweet! Those assholes over there could take a lesson in kindness from you."  
"Phht. We let you hang with us, right? I'd say that was pretty kind," Ruby mumbled after bubbling to the surface. In response Tiger-eye raised a bare foot out of the lava and gave Ruby a middle-toe. Ruby stuck out her tongue and flashed a middle finger right back.  
"I'd be insulted if you didn't look so damn cute doin' that. Anyway, you guys going to the battle tonight?"  
"What battle?" Spinel inquired.  
"The dance battle at the Arena. Bloodstone announced it two weeks ago. Ruby, did you forget to tell her?"  
"Oh shit, I must have forgot. We had a lot of important shit goin' on the past two weeks." Ruby didn't dare mention Spinel's regeneration.  
"Damn, you forgot? That's crazy for the reigning Dance Battle champion to forget such a thing!"  
"I was busy, ok?"  
"Doing what?"  
"None of your business."  
"Fine. You comin' or not?"  
"Hell to the yeah!"  
"You know I'll be there too!" Spinel added with a smile. "I wouldn't dare miss my Scoop tearin' it up on the dance floor!"  
"Shit, me neither!" Tiger-eye replied. "If Ruby's not gonna be there I wouldn't even bother goin'!"  
Sapphire noticed that as Spinel and Tiger-eye were complimenting Ruby it seemed as if the little red Gem was ignoring it all as she dipped under the lava.  
"Um, Spinel, is it ok if I come watch as well?" Sapphire definitely wanted to see what all the hype was about. She had heard of and seen all kinds of dancing, but had yet to witness a Dance Battle.  
"Sure you can, cutie!" Spinel replied with a smile. "You're hanging with us today so you're going to get the Dirty East experience in full effect! Then again, now that I think about it I might not want you watchin' my Scoop dance." Spinel gave her partner a playful sideways glance. Ruby's response was to dip under the lava once again.  
"Huh? Why do you say that?" With a shake of her head Tiger-eye started to snicker.  
"Sapphire, once you see how Ruby gets it in on the dance floor you'll know exactly why Spinel wasted no time putting her partner's hot ass on lock! Big Sexy already knows which move is my favorite! Ha ha!"  
"Huh, yeah, I know. That's exactly why Scoop won't be doing that move in public any more, right babe?" Spinel looked directly at her partner, who pointed at herself and started looking around. "You know I'm talkin' to you. Stop playin'!" Ruby simply flashed a goofy grin Spinel's way and dunked herself in the lava once again. Sapphire could help but giggle at their playful banter. What a fun bunch of Gem's this trio was. She was so grateful that just by being themselves they were able to brighten her formerly somber mood.  
The four Gems continued their idle chit chat when they were interrupted by a voice coming from several yards away.  
"There you are. I figured I'd find you down here since you weren't at home." All four of them looked towards the husky sounding voice to see a tall Gem with orange, brown and yellow colorings with a massive silvery mane of hair. Tiger-eye suddenly let out a scream of joy, hopped out of the lava pool, shook off the excess molten rock, and ran into the open arms of the waiting Gem.  
"My Jaspy is back!" the excited reddish brown Gem squealed as she literally humped the other Gem's thigh.  
"Dammit, Tiger-eye, calm down! I haven't been gone that long!"  
"B-but to me it seemed like…forever…" she stared up at her partner, bottom lip all aquiver with sad-puppy eyes.  
"Stop being so dramatic. It's embarrassing." With a sigh Tiger-eye went in for a normal hug. "That's much better."  
"I missed you, Jaspy."  
"I missed you, too." Tiger-eye's partner briefly greeted the others, who were still hanging out by the lava pool. "Hey, Spinel, long time no see."  
"'Sup, Jasper. I am so glad to see you. Now you can take that crazy ass off our hands so we can have a moment's peace." Jasper glanced down at a now sheepish looking Tiger-eye.  
"Have you been a pain in the ass while I was gone? Tell the truth."  
"Ummm…yeah…but only just a little!"  
"Only a little, huh? Then you won't mind a little discipline!" Tiger-eye let out a squeal as Jasper slung her over her broad shoulders. Tiger-eye then began to kick and cry out to the others for help.  
"Uh, should we help her?" Sapphire quietly asked out of concern over Tiger-eye's cries of desperation.  
"Nah," Spinel replied with a chuckle. "She'll be ok. Tiger's just being dramatic. She actually enjoys that kind of stuff."  
Sapphire turned back towards the retreating pair after hearing what sounded like a loud smack to see Tiger-eye's blissful expression.  
"Oh…I think I see what you mean," Sapphire mumbled as the reunited partners left the Lava Pits. Ruby and Spinel spend the rest of the day showing Sapphire around the Dirty East. The two red Gems even showed her one of the numerous training grounds peppered throughout the entire Military Complex. This one in particular appeared to be a little more challenging than most training grounds. It was full of geysers of steam that would randomly spew their pressured contents beneath their feet. There were already about a dozen red Gems sparring there already. Sapphire jumped out of the way right before one of the Gems was knocked down and landed inches away from the trio. The fallen Gem grunted in pain as a burst of gas shot up right into one of her legs. She rolled over to get back on her feet and spar some more.  
"Spinel and I train here a lot. I learned how to avoid those geysers and use them to my advantage," Ruby explained as the trio observed the others.  
"Not only do you need to learn to fight hard down here, smaller Gems like us need to learn to fight smart, too," Spinel added. Right then, one of the training Gems called out to Spinel challenging her to a sparring session. Spinel respectfully declined. "Normally I wouldn't pass up an offer to beat yo' ass into the planet's core, but I'm kinda busy right now. Hit me up some other time, friend!" Before the challenging Gem could protest another Gem slammed into her knocking her right onto a gyser face first. Sapphire cringed at the resulting scream of agony. "Don't worry, cutie, she'll be ok." The singed Gem weakly raised a thumb's up. "See, she's fine! Now on with the tour!"  
As Sapphire took in all the fascinating sights and sounds of the infamous Dirty East something stood out to her. Although the residents were rough around the edges, crass, and for the most part physically stronger than most Gems she was around, there seemed to be a sense of comradery among them. Spinel and Ruby seemed to be well known and from their interactions with others they were respected…as a pair. Sapphire had not forgotten how Ruby was treated while Spinel was regenerating. Yet in spite of the disrespect directed at her Ruby's confidence never wavered, and that was something Sapphire admired about her little red friend.  
Later that evening numerous residents of Cluster R-6 gathered in the area referred to as The Battle Arena. Spinel explained that although most of the time the arena was used for professional matches between Gems in the Military Complex, it was also a place for friendly competitions such as dance battles. For the past four years Ruby was the reigning champion, and Sapphire was about to find out exactly why that was.  
As usual Tiger-eye served as an announcer/referee, hyping up the crowd and explaining the basic rules. Sapphire could see why Tiger-eye was chosen for this position. She was loud enough to be heard over the crowd and energetic enough to keep the excitement level higher than the ceiling, and funny enough to keep the crowd engaged during any down time. As per tradition for the past three hundred years, the dance battle was opened with the current champion dancing with the partner of her choice. Ruby chose Spinel as expected.  
Since they knew the crowd could get a bit rowdy at this type of event, Ruby and Spinel took Sapphire to one of the balconies that wasn't occupied so the little blue Gem wouldn't get trampled. The balcony wasn't too high for Sapphire to get a good view of the action and it wasn't too far away for her to hear what was being said. As Tiger-eye announced the reigning champion's much anticipated arrival on stage, Ruby gave Sapphire a humble wave before taking her partner by the hand.  
As the partners took center stage, Sapphire wasn't sure what to expect. Once the music started though the field researcher saw a side of the introverted red Gem of few words she never thought she would see. As the partners danced it was immediately apparent who was the lead in this dance. Ruby's moves were aggressive while Spinel's were surprisingly submissive. At one point in the dance Spinel was literally down on the dance floor with Ruby in a dominant position over her. Spinel visibly relaxed as Ruby moved her partner's body however she pleased, like a sculptor molding clay. Sapphire clutched her Gem against her chest as she observed the sensual display. She was captivated by Ruby's aggressive yet surprisingly elegant movements. Sapphire found herself focusing on Ruby alone. The way the red Gem sensually moved her body in the physical plane triggered a thought in Sapphire's mind.  
'I want to dance with her…'  
Sapphire shuddered as an image of her and Ruby engaging in such a dance with shameless abandon unfolded in her future vision. It was so clear and the strong emotions that accompanied this vision jolted her back to reality. She rapidly blinked her cerulean eye as she pressed her Gem even closer to her bosom. She couldn't deny what she saw nor could she deny what she felt when she saw it. She frowned a little, feeling guilty about her undeniable attraction to her friend. Her thoughts went to Emerald and how her partner's flirtatious actions had hurt her. Sapphire wasn't the vengeful type so getting back at Emerald was out of the question. She did her best to suppress her strong desire to dance with Ruby.  
Soon Ruby and Spinel completed their crowd pleasing dance and it was time for the competition to begin in earnest. There was a slight delay when a Gem came up to Tiger-eye to whisper something in her ear. There were supposed to be ten contestants but one Gem had withdrawn her entry. Tiger-eye announced that if anyone in the audience would like to compete let it be known now. For a solid minute no brave soul volunteered. Everyone on stage level looked up when they heard a shout from one of the balconies.  
"Looks like we have a tenth contestant! Come on down, Sapphire!" Tiger-eye beckoned with a broad smile. Sapphire hesitated for a moment, in shock that she actually volunteered, then made her way down to the stage to join the others. Tiger-eye briefly explained that each of the nine challengers will face off with the champion. The judges would be the audience, who would decide who won each round. In addition, any of the competitors could be eliminated immediately if they missed a move that's called out by the emcee. "For those of you who don't know, this dance battle is called 'Rock, Drop, and Pop.' When I say 'rock' you do this." The emcee rocked her hips in a seductive manner. "When I say 'drop' you drop to the floor and show us what you can do down low. When I say 'pop' you do this." Tiger-eye briefly danced in a provocative manner similar to a cross between twerking and pop-n-lock. The isolated movements didn't just involve the lower body, but the body construct as a whole. "I'm gonna call out the moves. If you fuck it up you'll have to sit you ass down. If you both bring it the audience decides who did it the best. And don't forget…DON'T STOP UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP! CUE THE BEAT!"  
The battle was set to a much faster beat than the one used during the champion's dance, so some Gems had trouble keeping up and were eliminated. Others got thrown off when Tiger-eye mixed up the moves and then began to call out the moves in double time. Ruby, however, was keeping up like a pro even when the moves were switched up and the pace was doubled. One by one Ruby's challengers were told to sit their ass down until the only one left was Sapphire. Once the two small Gems faced off Ruby, who hadn't said a word up to this point, spoke to Sapphire so only she could hear.  
"I hope you're ready bring your best to this battle, cuz I'm not holding back just cuz were friends," Ruby taunted with a confident smile. At the moment Sapphire's face was expressionless, until a tiny smirk blossomed on her sweet looking face.  
During the final round Tiger-eye called out the moves, increasing the pace in the double-time round, and mixing things up (even in double time). Though she used all the tricks she could think up to trip up the competitors, both Ruby and Sapphire were keeping up. Things got even more intense as the crowd began to realize that the pair was pretty much evenly matched. More than a few in the audience, including the emcee, were shocked as they noticed something that had never been seen before in a dance battle. The two little Gem's movements were mirroring each other's perfectly. The crowd became worked up into a frenzy as Ruby and Sapphire continued to move in perfect sync while locked in an intense gaze. When Ruby and Sapphire's gems began to glow a few in the audience realized what was happening and looked to the emcee to stop the battle before things went too far. By the time the dancing pair's bodies began to glow there was a very loud cry to stop, but the voice didn't belong to Tiger-eye. The shout snapped Ruby and Sapphire out of their trance. When the friends realized how close they were to each other (their bodies were practically overlapping) they quickly jumped back from each other. As the tightly gathered crowd tried to figure out where that shout came from, a familiar Gem pushed her way through the crowd. A livid Emerald headed straight for Sapphire and took her by the arm.  
"Sapphire, I was hoping I wouldn't find you in this dirty pit again, yet here you are! Not only that, I caught you grinding up against this dirty little shit!"  
'Grinding? I don't remember doing that!' Sapphire was now in such a state of confusion she didn't know what had happened. She did remember feeling her gem vibrating and a bright white light. She also remembered feeling warmth and closeness she had never experienced before. Sapphire broke out of her state of confusion when an argument flared up between Emerald and Spinel. Sapphire put herself between them to keep things from coming to blows.  
"Please don't fight!" The two slightly taller Gems looked down at Sapphire, who now looked as if she was at the verge of tears.  
"Ugh! Why am I even wasting my time in this disgusting place? Sapphire let's go!" Emerald took her partner by the hand and pulled her along through the crowd. Sapphire gave Ruby and Spinel a sad wave before Emerald pulled her through the arena doors. Ruby wordlessly stared after Sapphire while still feeling a little confused about what had happened. When she felt Spinel's hand on her shoulder Ruby looked into her partner's eyes. Spinel's face bore and expression that Ruby didn't recognize. It wasn't quite anger, and it wasn't quite sadness. Before Ruby got a chance to ask her partner what was going through her mind the massive arena doors opened once again. Three tall Gems made their way towards the crowd. The one front and center had deep red and black colorings, had a strong looking, massive body construct, had flaming red cornrows, and her gem was centered in her solar plexus. She was known as Bloodstone, the founder and Commander of Military Complex Cluster R-6. All of the red Gems present immediately fell into line and snapped to attention. Bloodstone was flanked by Rose Quartz and Pearl. The powerful trio stopped right at the edge of the arena quietly looking over the crowd. Bloodstone stepped forward to make her announcement.  
"My apologies for interrupting the Dance Battle, but I need Spinel to step forward." The named Gem quietly stepped out in the aisle, wondering if she was in some kind of trouble. When she saw Rose Quartz's warm smile it put her at ease. "I need you to come with me to headquarters…and bring your partner." Spinel took the hand of her slightly perturbed partner and obeyed the order. Neither Gem had a clue what was in store for them.  
After the five Gems left the arena Tiger-eye broke the silence.  
"Damn! How are we gonna choose a winner now?"


	14. Chapter 14: Commision

Chapter 14: Commission

**AN: I did some research on the lore of the bloodstone. It is referred to as the stone of freedom with the power to open doors and to tear down walls. I applied these aspects to Bloodstone. Now on with the story!**

It was common knowledge that on any given day something strange was going on in District R-6, whether good, bad, insane, or a mixture of all three. After regenerating for two weeks Spinel's life had been turned inside out, upside down, clockwise and counter clockwise all in a matter of hours. And now, before she could even process it all, she was being escorted to headquarters by Bloodstone herself. She couldn't help but think that something awesome was about to happen, especially since Rose Quartz came all the way from the prestigious Western Military Complex to be a part (or perhaps the catalyst) of the momentous occasion.

Ruby was in an even more confused state of mind than her partner about…well, everything. Between the strange happenings during the climax of the Dance Battle and Bloodstone summoning them to headquarters, the little red warrior didn't know what to make of things. Ruby squeezed her lover's hand as she tried to figure out Spinel's odd expression. Ruby wasn't all that great at reading others' emotions, but she assumed Spinel was upset about…something. If Spinel was upset, then that upset Ruby, mostly because she wasn't sure why her love was upset or what she could do about it.

In a matter of minutes the group arrived at the local headquarters. The two soldiers guarding the main entrance snapped to attention and saluted Bloodstone, who didn't even lift a finger to cause the massive, reinforced door to open. All it took was a simple nod. Once they were in the command center it was plain to see that it was arranged according to Bloodstone's leadership style. She utilized an open floor plan with command stations evenly dispersed in a semi-circle around a central area that served as her office. This allowed freedom of movement for her lieutenants and generals and also allowed clear and open channels of communication between Bloodstone and those under her command. The commander's office had walls, but they were clear and the door was almost always open. The only time the door would be closed is if there was a security breech. Otherwise those under Bloodstone's command were free to come and go as they pleased within the command center.

Bloodstone invited her guests into her office and bid them to sit in the chairs, which were arranged in a semi-circular pattern around one seat set in the center. Bloodstone settled into the center seat as she waited for the others to make themselves comfortable. She picked up on a bit of tension between Ruby and Spinel, but decided to file it away for a possible discussion later.

"Spinel, Ruby, I'm sure you're both wondering the reason for this small gathering. First of all, you're not in any trouble." The two smaller red Gems seemed visibly relieved by that fact. "You're here because my colleague, Rose Quartz is in need of your special talents. I'll allow her to explain."

Both Ruby and Spinel looked over at Rose Quartz, very curious about what she had to say. They both assumed the well -respected Gem had a very good reason to come all the way to the Dirty East.

"Spinel, Bloodstone has told me that you have a talent for sculpting."

"Well, yeah, I…uh, dabble in it in my free time," Spinel shyly replied, to which Rose Quartz responded with a good natured chuckle.

"Such humility is admirable. Bloodstone told me you have a natural talent for it, so I would like to see some of your work if you don't mind." After a moment of shock, Spinel agreed to show Rose Quartz some of her work. As Spinel and Ruby escorted Rose Quartz and Pearl to their humble home, Pearl did her best to not start a 10,000 year cleaning spree to remove the layer of volcanic ash from this cluster. She silently hoped Spinel's tour would be brief so she and her beloved liege could go back to the pristine West.

Spinel politely invited Rose and Pearl into her and Ruby's home. The first detail Rose Quartz noticed was how cozy and lived in the little Gems' home was. In Pearl's eyes it was just an asymmetrical, unorganized mess. Spinel showed her sculptures to the high ranking Gems. Rose loved every piece while Pearl admired the pieces that consisted of evenly balanced elements.

"These all look so wonderful, Spinel!" Rose Quartz praised. "I really do believe you'll be perfect for a very special mission."

"Thank you so much, Ma'am. I'm glad you like my work. But there is something else I'd like to show you."

"Oh? What is it?" Spinel went over to a desk next the com station and pulled something out of the drawer. Realizing what it was, Ruby considered intercepting Spinel before she handed it over to Rose Quartz, but she didn't get to her partner fast enough. An awestruck Rose's eyes sparkled with amazement as she flipped through the sketchbook. "These sketches are absolutely beautiful! Did you draw these, Spinel?"

"Actually, Scoo-I mean Ruby drew all those." Spinel beamed with pride as Ruby shyly wrung her hands. "Uh, Ma'am, if it's all right with you…can Ruby and I work together on this project? I think things will go a lot more smoothly working with my partner."

"Of course that's fine. I have no issue with that at all," came Rose's response punctuated by a warm and understanding smile. "So does this mean you accept the mission?"

"Yeah! Uh, with Bloodstone's approval, of course."

"Bloodstone was the one who recommended you for the project so I'm quite sure she'll give immediate approval. This project will be part of a long term expedition, so you'll have a least a month to prepare. If you need any information pertaining to your project just contact me or my Pearl, and we'll answer any questions you have. I do have one question for you though? Do you have any experience building a fountain?"

"Well, yes Ma'am. But only on a small scale." Spinel pointed to a small fountain sitting on a nearby window sill. "But I'm sure with my partner's help we can get the job done." The veteran Gem draped an arm over Ruby's shoulder to give it a squeeze.

"After seeing samples of both of your talents I'm confident there will be excellent results." Rose Quartz knelt down to the smaller Gems' level to hold each of their hands in hers. "It's been a pleasure meeting the both of you, and I look forward to working with you. I'll see you in a month's time."

When all was said and done, Rose and Pearl took their leave to head back to Bloodstone's headquarters, leaving the red pair alone in their quarters. Ruby immediately turned to her partner and started shaking her by the shoulders.

"Holy shit! Did that really just happen? Rose Quartz…THE ROSE QUARTZ…actually asked for our help on a special mission! This is un-fuckin-believable! Oh wow, when Sapphire hears about this I just know she'll think this shit is crazy!" At the mention of Sapphire's name Spinel's demeanor suddenly changed. Her excited mood faltered and she pulled away from her partner and sat down on their shared cushion. "Babe, you ok?"

For a moment Spinel hung her head in silence as she toyed with a beaded bracelet Ruby had made for her a few months prior. Even when she felt Ruby settle on the cushion next to her Spinel didn't bother lifting her head to meet her partner's curious gaze.

"Spinel, what's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since we left the Dance Battle…"

Spinel sighed heavily as she continued to twirl the bracelet around her wrist.

"So…Ruby, when did you plan on tellin' me you were ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ruby inquired, now thoroughly confused. Spinel sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Scoop, do you remember what happened during your dance battle with Sapphire?"

"Well, yeah. I remember she was better than I thought she would be, so I went all out….but then things got a little fuzzy, and next thing I knew that crazy, stuck up bitch was yellin' about somethin' and you said somethin' about slappin' the taste outta her mouth (good one, by the way) and then the bitch left with Sapphire…" Ruby's voice trailed off. She was disturbed by her partner's body language and whole attitude. "Babe, did something bad happen while I was dancing?" Spinel sat up and looked Ruby in the eyes directly. Her piercing glare sent a chill down the smaller red Gem's spine.

"I don't know, you tell me. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Now Ruby was even more confused by the cold tone in Spinel's voice. She couldn't recall her lover ever speaking to her that way before.

"Spinel…are you mad at me about somethin'?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think! Damn it, if I did something wrong just tell me!"

"You wanna know what you did wrong, huh? You were fusing with somebody else, not just in front of MY face, but in front of everybody else there!"

"Wait…wha…I was….?"

"You know what, fuck what everybody else thought, cuz that shit don't matter. Do you know how that made _me_ feel, watching the one that I love more than I've ever loved anyone, even myself, doing that with somebody else when we haven't even done that with each other?" Ruby sat in stunned silence as Spinel's words pierced deep. Her partner's glare never wavered as silent tears left hot, wet trails on her red-violet cheeks. That's when Ruby realized her lover was hurt very deeply, and that she, of all Gems, was the cause. Ruby felt like she was crumbling from the inside out. In that moment she lost all ability to think straight or even string together a proper sentence.

"Spinel, I didn't…how was…when did…"

Ruby smashed her little hands against her temples and started to wail and cry out over and over again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me!"

Seeing the one she loved above anyone and everything crumble before her eyes caused Spinel's harsh expression to melt away, but didn't stop her tears. She cradled Ruby in her arms to kiss her tear-filled eyes, damp cheeks, and finally her quivering lips. Spinel tightly embraced her love as Ruby continued to sob against her bosom while still begging for her forgiveness.

"You really didn't realize what was goin' on, did you, Scoop?" Her heart sank when she felt Ruby shaking her head against her chest. "Damn, I should've known. You never fused before so you had no idea how that feels. Baby, I'm so sorry for assuming you knew, and for talking to you like that." Ruby didn't say anything in reply. She simply grew quiet as her tears continued to flow down her face and drip from her chin. "Well, at least now we know you're ready to try with me, right?" Spinel felt her partner nod as she gently stroked Ruby's back. Ruby sat up straight to look in her partner's eyes once again. The anger and hurt was completely gone. All that remained was that look that had led Ruby to fall in love with Spinel in the first place. Total acceptance and pure love was all that remained. Without a second thought Spinel had captured Ruby's lips in a sensual kiss as their wanton tears mixed together. Ruby relaxed as her lover laid her on her back and Spinel smiled down at her.

"Ruby…I really, really do love you. I promise to never, ever talk to you like that again." Ruby smiled up at her as she stroked her beloved's tear stained cheek.

"I love you too. And, babe…I think...no, I know I'm ready now."

"I hope you realize how happy it makes me to hear you say that. For now, let's just finish making up and making things right, ok?" Ruby didn't dare disagree with that plan at all as the lovers apologized to one another in every possible loving way they could think of all through the night until the break of dawn.


	15. Chapter 15: Practicality

Chapter 15: Practicality

**AN: I was thinking about who would make a good VA for Tiger-Eye the other day. I think Tamar Braxton would be perfect. Tamar's facial expressions and mannerisms are very similar how I envision Tiger-Eye. Another side note, Spinel and Ruby's fusion dance is similar to Nmane, the dance of love from Ghana. Anyway, on with the story!**

As things calmed down in the Dirty East, there was a bit of upheaval in the prestigious Homeworld Research Hub. Emerald, who was not at all pleased that she had to retrieve her partner from the underground military complex, was on the war path and her staff got the bulk of her wrath. As she burst through the main entrance with Sapphire in tow, her voice echoed through the halls.

"I want everyone out now! Get out! And don't come back until I send for you!" The whole time she pushed her startled staff members out the door. A growl of frustration rumbled in Emerald's throat when she noticed her assistant, Jade, hadn't made a move to leave. "Jade, I gave you an order to leave! Why are you still here?"

"My apologies, Madame. I thought you were referring to just the lab workers." Emerald grabbed Jade by the chin to jerk her face upwards.

"I said _everyone_ get out, and that includes you! Now go!"

"Y-yes, Madame…" Jade muttered as she scuttled out of the door. Emerald slammed the door shut then turned to speak to her partner, but Sapphire was nowhere in sight. Emerald called out to the diminutive Gem but got no answer. She then opened the main door to see Sapphire milling about in the courtyard with the befuddled staff members.

"Sapphire, why are you out here?" Sapphire gazed up at her partner and replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"You said you wanted everyone out…so I followed instructions." For a solid ten seconds Emerald stared at her partner, mouth agape before a terrifying scowl clouded her normally beautiful visage. As she spoke to Sapphire once again every syllable dripped with venom.

"Get…in…here…_now_." Sapphire hesitated as she analyzed several possible outcomes if she chose to go to Emerald or stay outside. She briefly glanced back at the staff, and then against her better judgment Sapphire ascended the stairs to go back inside of Emerald's home. As soon as Sapphire stepped past the threshold Emerald slammed the door behind her. The partners were now truly alone. The tension weighed heavily in the air as the pair stared at each other in silence for a moment. Emerald extended her right hand to a clearly nervous Sapphire, who hesitantly obliged. She winced when Emerald gave her hand a hard squeeze then pulled Sapphire along as they headed to the Qualifier's personal quarters. As Emerald drew them a bath, a silent Sapphire sat and observed her partner. The blue Gem assumed Emerald was angry, yet she didn't see any angry expression on her lover's face. She appeared to be very calm. Looks can be deceiving though. Emerald finally broke the silence, beckoning Sapphire into the sweet scented waters.

"Come closer, sweetie." Sapphire reluctantly obeyed, not sure of what Emerald had in mind for her. Sapphire was half expecting a full on raging rant from her partner, but instead Emerald quietly began a grooming ritual to wash away the scent of the Dirty East from their bodies. Sapphire found Emerald's quiet demeanor a bit unnerving. "So tell me, love. Why were you drawn to return to that filthy place? Are you in need of excitement?"

Sapphire hung her head in silence as Emerald continued to cleanse her petite partner's body construct. Sapphire didn't want to admit out loud that she was feeling a bit rejected by her lover's behavior towards another. Emerald might take it the wrong way. She debated within herself whether or not she should answer at all. Emerald made note of Sapphire's silence as she filled a basin with water and handed it to her smaller partner. She then settled down in front of Sapphire with her back turned towards her. The Qualifier shut her eyes as Sapphire poured the scented water over her day-glow green hair. The refreshing, minty scent washed away the lingering sulfuric smell of the Dirty East.

For a moment Emerald sat in silence, eyes closed as the cleansing waters dripped from her face. Sapphire peered over her partner's shoulder and noticed her contemplative countenance. Emerald was the type of Gem who put a lot of thought into what she said. That may have come from her ability to use her words to cast powerful magic. Every word she spoke and every tone she sang had significance. Emerald's silence indicated to Sapphire that the Qualifier was gathering her thoughts before speaking words that could either bring them closer or bring devastation.

"Sapphire, I see that your defiance is becoming a habit. Why is that?" The little blue Gem bit her bottom lip as she her shoulders slumped. She couldn't even come up with a decent answer to that. Emerald turned to look her partner directly in the eye. "Am I not giving you enough attention, love? Is that why you keep going back to those filthy underground dwelling dregs?" Sapphire could feel herself getting offended by her partner's disparaging reference to her friends.

"Their names are Ruby and Spinel, and they are my friends."

"I don't care if their names are Yellow Diamond…in my eyes they are not fit to be friends to a proper Gem like you."

"But…" Sapphire's protests were cut short by Emerald's soft lips pressing against hers. Now that they were face to face, Sapphire could clearly see the uncertainty in Emerald's eyes.

"Sapphire, is my love not enough for you? Are you…unsatisfied?" Sapphire noted Emerald's creased brow and glistening green eyes. Seeing this caused the cerulean Gem's emotions to well up in her, causing a desire to protect her partner, from what she did not know. Emerald leaned her forehead against Sapphire's as she gave her lover a glimpse of what was in her heart. "Sometimes I wonder if you even realize that…I'm in love with you. I know I've never stated it out loud, but I was hoping you would understand that from my actions. When I saw that….dirty little…thing touching you, I was confused then crushed. How dare she put her grubby hands on my love?" By now Emerald's tears were flowing in earnest. "To add insult to injury, you attempted to fuse with her. How humiliating…"

Emerald's comment about fusion sent shockwaves through Sapphire's reeling mind. She recalled the feeling of her Gem vibrating and the closeness she felt towards Ruby in that moment. As the implications of what actually happened became clear to her she was overcome with an overwhelming sense of shame. She turned from Emerald, unable to look her in the eye.

"Sapphire…is this all because of what happened with Lapis Lazuli?" Emerald inquired, her voice strained from distress. As Sapphire pondered her answer she gave her partner a good looking over. At that moment the haughty Emerald looked so defeated and vulnerable. Sapphire found it strange that her partner's state made her feel powerful in a way. That feeling was reinforced by a brief glimpse of Emerald brought to her knees and submitting to Sapphire's whims. Surprised that such a thought would even bubble to the surface, Sapphire vigorously shook her head and pondered how she would answer Emerald.

"Emerald…there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking about our partnership." Sapphire paused to brush a thumb across her partner's still damp cheek. "Although I do care for you, and for the most part, I enjoy the time we spend together, I notice something lacking between us. It's mutual respect." A shocked expression clouded Emerald's visage as sapphire continued. "We don't respect each other's feelings, wishes, or boundaries. I now understand that if we're to continue as partners there must be changes. That being said I'm willing to compromise. Are you willing as well?" With a nervous twitch of her lips the Qualifier hesitated to answer and asked for clarification.

"What exactly do you mean by compromise?" Sapphire leaned in close until her and Emerald's lips were almost touching.

"I mean that I am willing to stop going to the Dirty East if you're willing to stop flirting with other Gems." Emerald audibly gulped as she wondered if she could even succeed in suppressing her seductive ways. As far as she could remember she was a natural flirt who had the skill to charm the clothes off of any Gem she wanted. "You're willing to do that for me, right?" Sapphire inquired sweetly as their lips came even closer together.

"Y-yes," came Emerald's flustered reply.

"Good. But if you go back on your word there will be consequences…"

"What sort of conse-?" Emerald was cut off by Sapphire closing the space between their lips, and curbing any protest from the green Gem. Sapphire had somehow managed to humble the high and mighty Emerald, Qualifier First Class. For the time being the field researcher didn't realize what an astounding feat that was, to render the haughty Gem helpless with just a kiss.

Down in the underground military complex a certain pair of red Gems was working on strengthening their bond as well. It was the third hour of the next day after the dance battle that would no doubt go down in history as the most shocking. What occurred had caused a temporary rift between Ruby and Spinel, but their willingness to forgive and move forward allowed them to quickly make amends. The pair decided to head out in the wee hours of the morning work on their own personal mission. They quietly exited their living quarters to find an area with enough open space for their experiment. They treaded softly and paused when they got three doors down. The partners could hear muffled noises coming from within. Spinel grinned mischievously as her curiosity got the best of her and she pressed an ear against the door. From the sound of things it seemed a certain rowdy pair was enjoying a long awaited reunion. Spinel smirked at her spontaneous decision to issue some payback. The Mohawk-wearing warrior stood up straight, cupped her hands on the sides of her mouth, and then shouted at the top of her lungs in a voice that was the perfect imitation of a certain reddish-brown Gem.

"Oh, Jaspy! Take what's yours! That's right! Beat it up, baby!" Upon hearing this Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle a fit of giggles as Spinel pressed her ear against the door once again. When she heard heavy footsteps from within she grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran around the corner just as a head bearing a massive, silvery mane of hair poked out of Tiger-eye's doorway. After glancing up and down the hall Jasper went back inside grumbling about fucking brats and their stupid pranks.

Ruby and Spinel headed to the westbound transport laughing the whole way.

"Wow, Spinel, I wish we could have seen the look on their faces!"

"Well, that's what Tiger gets for interrupting us! Maybe I should've told Jasper how she offered herself to you, Scoop…"

"Oh no, don't do that! Tiger-eye gets on my nerves sometimes…actually, she gets on my nerves a lot…but I don't think she deserves to die for that!"

"Eh, you're right, Scoop. Tiger-eye can be a real pain in the ass, but she doesn't deserve a death sentence. But maybe I could stick it to her with just the threat of telling…"

"Oh, baby, that's just mean…but if that will shut Tiger up I'm all for it!"

The pair had a fit of evil giggles as the transport pulled up to the platform. They boarded the almost empty transport and settled on a bench for the trip above ground. Ruby smiled as excitement bubbled up within her at the very thought of what she and Spinel were about to do.

"What's got you all hyped up, Scoop?" Spinel teased as she pulled Ruby closer.

"Ummm…the thought of you and me…ya know…well, it's got me all excited, and kinda nervous." Ruby bowed her head and shyly tapped her index fingers together. With a chuckle Spinel kissed her little partner's temple.

"This is gonna be amazing."

Soon the transport made its final stop above ground, allowing the couple to get off before it curved around to bend to head back east. The eager pair wasted no time climbing the massive staircase that lead to the vast lava field. After walking hand in hand for half a mile towards the gargantuan volcano far in the distance, the partners stopped between two large formations.

"Ok, this spot looks good enough. Now all we need is some good lighting." Each of them formed a bubble which contained an orb of light and sent them hovering just above their heads. Each light orb acted as a spotlight allowing them to see each other's construct clearly under to night sky. Spinel stood confidently facing Ruby, who looked quite unsure of herself.

"Umm, babe, what do we do next?"

"We dance, of course."

"Uh, we've danced together plenty of times before, but we never fused…"

"That's because we weren't synchronized. This time when we dance we gotta be on the same wavelength. I'll start off. Then you can keep your eyes on me and sync your movements with mine. You'll know when we're in perfect sync when our Gems begin to glow. Then we can come together and fuse. You ready?"

Ruby quietly nodded, not admitting that Spinel's explanation went a bit over her head. She decided to simply follow her beloved partner's instructions. Spinel started her dance at a moderate pace, and Ruby couldn't help but grin. She loved watching her lover dance. It brought out her soft and sensual side that Ruby knew was for her and her alone. Spinel clapped a distinct rhythm as she rocked her hips to the beat. Moments later Ruby joined her partner, matching the movement of her hips to Spinel as they closed the gap between them. Once the pair was face to face, their gazes locked and bodies fully synchronized, their gems began to glow. Ruby smiled as she felt that feeling from before, but this time she was ready. Once again she was engulfed in a beautiful light.

In the place where two Gems once stood was now a completely new being whose construct consisted of several shades of deep red and red-violet. Her body had enough curves to give a person whiplash coming and going. Her massive stylized double mohawk was made of course, reddish-black hair. She had one pair of eyes, the right eye containing a large spinel stone with a six-pointed, pinkish-white star in the center. She had two pairs of arms. The upper left hand had a stone in the center of the palm with another six-pointed star in the center. Her vestments included a hot pink Bohemian style top with frayed edges and a six-pointed star emblazoned on the front, a pair of ripped, reddish-black leggings, and a pair of hot pink boots. The fusion looked over herself and ran her four hands over her body. She was overcome with joyous laughter as she took in the experience which she was. She was strong, confident, and creative. The fusion lifted her head to announce herself to the universe.

"We are…no…I AM STAR RUBY! And it feels so damn good to be me!"

And that is how practical fusion Star Ruby came to be.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Horizon

Chapter 16: A New Horizon

The next several weeks were an exciting time for a certain little red pair of partners. Every chance they got they would find a secluded spot to fuse into Star Ruby so she could perfect her creative skills using the combined talents of Ruby and Spinel. Star Ruby caught on pretty quickly when it came to using her four hands to sculpt on a large scale. It took her about ten days to master her practical sculpting laser tool that would definitely come in handy for building a structure such as a fountain. Early one morning after fusing into Star Ruby, Ruby and Spinel unfused to admire the final practice sculpture created by Star Ruby.

"This looks really good, Scoop! I have a good feeling we're going to pull this off!" Spinel proudly announced.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started!"

As the happy pair headed back to their shared quarters, they crossed paths with a very unhappy looking Tiger-eye on the transport station platform. The normally bubbly Gem sat on a stone bench looking utterly defeated. Both Ruby and Spinel knew something had to be very wrong for Tiger-eye to be in such a state. Ruby quietly walked over and knelt down in front of the troubled Gem to look up at her face. Ruby noticed some puffiness around her eyes as she patted Tiger-eye on the knee.

"Hey, Tiger…what the fuck is wrong with your face?" Ruby asked, in a failed attempt to make the normally cheerful Gem smile. Tiger-eye simply rolled her eyes and looked away. Ruby glanced over at Spinel who made a cutting motion with her hand as she sat down next to her clearly upset friend.

"Tiger-eye, what's goin' on with you? I've never seen you like this. Talk to me." The reddish-brown Gem stared at the floor for a moment before she spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jasper and I've been talkin' about callin' it quits."

"The fuck? Why?" Spinel exclaimed. By now Ruby had also sat down next to Tiger-eye in shock over what she had just heard. "You two have been together a couple centuries! Why split up now?"

"Jasper got new orders from back West. She's being sent off-world to some new planet long term. She could be gone between fifty to two hundred years. We've never been apart that long." The forlorn Gem paused to wipe away a stray tear.

"Tiger, that doesn't make any damn sense! You two have been partners for too long and been through too much to let something like this break you up…Is there something you're not tellin' me?" Tiger hung her head in silence. "You gonna answer my question or naw?"

"I don't wanna talk about it no more…"

"Tiger, c'mon. Don't be like that…"

"I'll just…keep my position as foreperson at the plant doin' the same old shit, stuck down here and hardly ever being sent off-world, while Jasper moves up in rank (because she's just that awesome) and gets to go all kinds of new places without me…" Both Ruby and Spinel frowned a little at Tiger-eye's brief rant until Ruby spoke up.

"You…sound kinda resentful, Tiger-eye."

"I'm not resentful at all. No one in all of Homeworld could be prouder than I am of my Jasper. She has all my love and respect."

"Shouldn't you be telling Jasper all of this?"

"I would if I knew where the hell she went," Tiger-eye managed to get out between sniffles. "We got into it real bad. It got really heated! She left before things got outta hand. I thought she went back to her place, but when I went over there she didn't answer the door. I even checked inside but she was nowhere in sight. I looked all over for her for hours. I finally ended up here and gave up. Maybe she's gone for good." Spinel put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't believe that for a second. Jasper's probably somewhere nearby coolin' off."

"Maybe you're right. I just hope she comes back soon so we can decide what we're gonna do."

As they continued their conversation the eastbound transport pulled up to the platform. The trio boarded together in one of the least crowded cars as the transport pulled off towards the tunnel that led to the Dirty East. As the transport left the station heavy footsteps echoed from the massive staircase above the now quiet platform. The approaching Gem quietly cursed under her breath after realizing she had just missed the eastbound transport and would have to wait for the next one.

About forty-five minutes later the trio of friends had made it to Tiger-eye's personal quarters. The interior consisted of a color pallet of shades of red and brown with a hint of cream, which complimented the cream colored stripes that adorned the tall, slender Gem's reddish brown body construct. She invited Ruby and Spinel inside as she loosened her ponytail, allowing her wavy brown hair to fall almost down to the small of her back where her smooth, oval-shaped Gem rested. Tiger-eye then stretched out on a large, cream colored pillow, crossing her legs at the ankles, while her two friends sat on two smaller cushions nearby.

"All right, Tiger. You want to tell us what really brought on this madness between you and Jasper?" Spinel inquired in a very serious tone. She was genuinely concerned for the blacksmith and the state of her partnership. Spinel played an important role in helping Tiger-eye and Jasper getting together and hated the idea of their relationship falling apart. Tiger-eye bit her bottom lip as she stared at the ceiling before finally speaking up.

"There's a possibility that after Jasper comes back from this extended mission she'll be sent to the South. I won't be able to go with her."

"Why not?" a confused Ruby asked. "Can't you just move out there with your partner? You could ask Bloodstone, right?" Tiger-eye scoffed and shook her head.

"There's no way I'm going to the South, and definitely not with a partner. Spinel knows why." Spinel cleared her throat as she squirmed on her cushion. Now Ruby was even more confused, so she looked to her partner to explain.

"Ruby, you were made here in the Dirty East, but most of us older Gems came from other places. I'm originally from the Southern Complex, and Tiger-eye and Jasper came from the West. You may or may not have noticed, but a lot of us older Gems here came to the East to get a fresh start. Quiet as it's kept, that was the main reason Bloodstone founded the Dirty east in the first place. Some of us were unhappy with the way things were handled in other complexes, so Bloodstone founded this place so we could have freedom to actually enjoy life. That's the main reason my loyalty lies with Bloodstone."

Tiger-eye sat up from her cushion with a groan causing her halter top to shift a bit. That gave Ruby a glimpse of a strange, dark mark on Tiger-eye's right breast before she adjusted her top. Ruby wondered what that mark was but decided not to ask about it. She had learned from dealing with Spinel not to press older Gems about their secrets. If Tiger-eye wanted to discuss it she would bring it up herself.

"You're so lucky, Big Sexy," the blacksmith sighed. "You were able to literally start your life out here from scratch, but I've had to lay low and literally lie to my Guild about what I'm doin' out here. If Jasper gets moved South permanently…" Tiger paused to gather her thoughts as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey…you don't know if that's gonna happen, Tiger. I think you should wait and see what happens then deal with it as it comes," Spinel advised.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with what I gotta deal with…" Tiger-eye grumbled as she fiddled with the tassels on her short, harem style pants.

"Stop being such a bitch, Tiger. Spinel's just tryin' to be supportive, ya know!" Ruby interjected, a bit annoyed by the blacksmith's dismissive attitude towards Ruby's partner.

"It's ok, Scoop. I get what she's sayin'. I know I'd feel some kinda way if you and I were in that situation. Besides, Tiger didn't mean any harm, right?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry if I came across a little harsh, Spinel. I'm still pretty stressed about this mess. And I didn't mean any disrespect, Ruby, so please don't hit me." Ruby gave Tiger-eye's arm a playful pinch as she went to sit next to Spinel. The trio's conversation was cut short when they heard someone else enter Tiger-eye's quarters.

"Ty-ty, you here?"

"I'm in the next room, Jaspy."

"Well, get your sexy ass out here with me. I need to relieve some stress…" A smiling Jasper stopped short at the room door once she noticed that her partner was not alone. After a few seconds of awkward silence Spinel and Ruby decided to vacate the premises and go finish packing their supplies for their trip off planet. As the door closed behind them the little red pair could hear Jasper fussing at Tiger-eye, who just giggled cutely in response.

"I think those two are gonna be ok," Spinel pondered out loud as Ruby hopped up on her back.

"I think so too. They're both crazy as fuck, but you can tell that they love each other."

"That's one way to look at things," Spinel chuckled as the partner's entered their home.

Three days later the time had finally come for Ruby and Spinel's first long term, off-world mission together. The little pair of Gems was all suited up for space travel as they walked hand in hand to the westbound transport platform. They noticed that Jasper and Tiger-eye were already there, tucked in a corner behind a large pillar getting in their last goodbye. The two little artists didn't bother interrupting the make-out session with a greeting as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"So, we're gonna run these concept sketches by Rose Quartz so she can choose the final design, then once we get to the site we can get to work!" Ruby pumped her fists with excitement as she chatted away with Spinel about some amazing possibilities. While they talked one of their other neighbors, Carnelian, casually walked over and leaned against the wall next to Jasper and Tiger-eye. Spinel grew quiet when she noticed Carnelian staring right at the tall pair, who was still making out like two love struck teens. Spinel thought it was a bit creepy how Carnelian inched closer to the seemingly oblivious couple and considered warning Carnelian not to get too close, but her morbid curiosity got the best of her. Once the rather bold Gem was about a foot away from the soldier and the blacksmith, Jasper paused to give Carnelian a death glare. "What the hell do you want?" Carnelian simply smirked right back. "I'm assuming you're heading back out on another mission…" Jasper continued to glare at the smug Gem. "Rumor has it this mission is long term." "Your point?" "Well, I was thinking that maybe while you're away I could, uh, take care of your pretty partner for ya. Wouldn't want her getting' lonely, right?" "Is this your idea of a fucking joke?" "Actually, I'm dead serious," Carnelian responded with a wiggle of her brow. She gagged when a very strong hand grabbed her by the throat. "Actually, you're about to be just plain dead," came Jasper's rebuttal in a bone chilling whisper. In the blink of an eye Carnelian was slumped against another pillar knocked unconscious as the westbound transport finally arrived. "Well, that's our cue, Scoop. Let's go." Spinel stepped over Carnelian and ran over to Tiger-eye, whose lips were still locked with her partner's, and gave her a quick fist bump. "See ya, Tiger." The blacksmith gave her friend a quick wave while still clinging to her lover who was backing up through the open doors of the nearest transport cab. Once the doors began to close the couple had to break the kiss. Once the doors hissed shut a smiling Tiger-eye held her slender hands up in the shape of a heart and mouthed the words 'I love you' right before the transport sped off. Once the transport had left the station a now forlorn Tiger-eye stood in silence with shoulder slumped and eyes moistened with tears. '_I miss her already…'_ After an hour and a half journey Ruby and Spinel made it to the Grand Central Hub of the Military Complex. The partners gazed in awe at the massive space ships lined up on the huge launch pad as maintenance Gems prepped the ships for take-off. The sense of excitement increased exponentially once they were greeted by a smiling Pearl, who escorted the pair to a dazzling white and pink ship with a rose motif on its flanks. Its design emanated majestic elegance, a reflection of the Gem in command of this grand expedition. "Welcome to the HMS Rosette," Pearl announced with much reverence. "This is a shining example of the best of Gem technology. Rose Quartz never fails to ensure that her crew travels in comfort, safety, and style," Pearl added with a wink at the obviously overwhelmed little Gems. "Now if you follow me I'll show you to your assigned quarters." The dumbstruck pair followed Pearl up the gangplank into the ship. The stalwart Pearl led them through the winding corridors to what would be their home away from home. "Once you get settled I'll need you to follow me to the control bridge to meet the rest of the crew." Ruby and Spinel readily agreed and secured their belongings in their shared quarters. Once they arrived at the bridge the partners got a very pleasant surprise. Ruby heard a familiar voice call her name, and in a flash a pair of slender blue arms were wrapped around her. "Hey, Sapphire, I didn't know you were part of this mission! It's good to see you!" "It's good to see you too, Ruby! Hi, Spinel!" The joyful blue Gem graced the veteran with a tight hug as well, which Spinel happily returned. Spinel noticed an irritated looking Emerald standing not too far off giving her dirty looks. That just encouraged Spinel to hug Sapphire even closer. As the three reunited friends did some catching up, Pearl went to make sure the navigation crew was ready for launch. Moments later all present grew respectfully quiet as the leader of this grand expedition made her entrance on the bridge. A warm smile bloomed on Rose Quartz's serene visage as she looked over her crew consisting of some of the most wonderfully unique Gems she had ever met. "I'd like to thank you all for deciding to be a part of this exciting expedition. I'm looking forward to seeing all the wonderful things we can accomplish together. I know our journey will be long and at times difficult, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to ensure your great success in all of your endeavors. Let us explore new horizons on the recently discovered planet M-52-898, otherwise simply referred to as Earth." Cheers and applause erupted among the very excited crew. They believed with Rose Quartz leading them there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.


	17. Chapter 17: Healing

Chapter 17: Healing

It was a beautiful day in the Homeworld Military complex. Clear skies and calm winds marked a perfect day for a launch. The flagship Rosette was set to be accompanied by two escort ships, the yellow ISS Conquest and the blue ISS Zenith. The Rosette was equipped with weapons, but on ventures into new territory security was very important.

In the previous weeks word had spread like wildfire about the launch from the Central Hub. Thousands of Gems from far and wide came out to witness the grand exit of the spaceships. The launch could be viewed from all directions. One just had to choose a good vantage point. Even the denizens of the Dirty East came up from underground to see the sight. Tiger-eye had found a high vantage point in the lava fields and gazed west, the rays of the setting suns casting fiery hues on her seven foot one inch frame. She was soon joined by other locals as the three space ships soared into the atmosphere. Although she was sure her love couldn't see her, the blacksmith still waved at the yellow escort ship before it shot into the upper atmosphere and out of orbit.

"Bye, Jaspy. Please come back safe," she muttered as tears welled up in her eyes. She stiffened in surprise when she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist. She turned to her left to see Carnelian smiling at her as the assertive Gem massaged the blacksmith's waist with her thumb.

"Oh, Tiger, I hate to see you cry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Carnelian inquired as she pulled Tiger-eye even closer. Tiger-eye nodded an affirmative then pushed the red-orange Gem down the hill. The blacksmith watched as the pushy Gem landed at the bottom of the hill in an unceremonious heap.

"Aww, that actually did make me smile! Thanks, Carnelian! You're such a doll!" Tiger-eye then happily hummed to herself as she headed back to grinding at the weapons plant.

The three ships broke orbit without incident, much to the relief of all involved. Both escort ships maintained contact with the Rosette to help ensure that their journey would remain without incident. All of the spacefaring Gems settled in for the long haul. On the Rosette, Pearl, Jade, and Emerald piloted the ship in shifts while the other Gems occupied their time with other activities. For the most part the Gems managed to get along. Unfortunately there was one incident where Pearl and Spinel got into it over a certain habit of the veteran Gem.

"Spinel, there is absolutely no smoking on this ship!" Pearl shouted as Emerald stood by her side with arms folded and shaking her head.

"I had warned you about these Dirty Easterners and their filthy habits. Should have housed them in the cargo hold. At least then we wouldn't have to smell them," Emerald sneered.

"No one asked for your opinion, bitch," Spinel replied, her tone smoldering with anger.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Beg all you want. There's no excuse for your nasty attitude or your fugly face."

"That's it!" Emerald snapped as she balled up her fists. "I've had enough of your mouthing off, you little shit!"

Before things could come to blows Pearl intervened.

"That's enough! There will be no _smoking_ or_ fighting _on this ship! Now, Spinel, please extinguish that filthy thing, and Emerald, please go relieve Jade at the helm!" Spinel dropped her cigarette on the floor and crushed it under her foot. A clearly distressed Pearl quickly opened a nearby panel to get a broom and dust pan and quickly swept up the cigarette butt. A retreating Emerald glared at Spinel, who gave the Qualifier the finger. Emerald then stuck her nose in the air and stomped off to the main control room.

In the meantime, Ruby and Sapphire hung out in Ruby and Spinel's quarters. Sapphire was flipping through Ruby's sketchbook looking over the concepts for a fountain for Rose Quartz.

"I really like this one. The shape of the basin and the flower motif is lovely," Sapphire complimented.

"I like that one the best, too. But it's up to Rose Quartz to choose the design she likes." The pair continued to look through the sketches together when Ruby suddenly remembered something important. She rushed over to a nearby corner to pull out something small and shiny. "I've been meaning to give this to you for some time," Ruby stated as she put an open palm before her friend. "It's the medal for the dance battle champion. Bloodstone gave it to me, but I think you deserve it more than me. I think you danced really great."

Deeply touched by the gesture, Sapphire received the medal with a warm smile and a quiet word of thanks. As she ran her fingers over the shiny object, Sapphire frowned a little as a troubling thought entered her mind.

"Ruby, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Ruby asked as she sat back down next to the brooding blue Gem.

"Do you remember what happened during our dance battle?" Ruby stiffened at the question and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Yeah…I remember."

"Are you aware of what was going on and why it happened?"

"Uh huh. Spinel explained it to me. What about you?"

"Emerald explained it to me as well. So, when it happened, how did it make you feel?" Ruby started fiddling with her hands as she could feel a sense of panic rising up within her. She wasn't the type that liked to talk about her feelings, since she wasn't all that great at expressing them. Sapphire took note of Ruby's silence. "Ruby, I must be honest with you. To me…it felt good. Really good. Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to fuse all the way." By now Sapphire was looking Ruby straight in the eye while touching Ruby on the hand. For a few seconds, Ruby just sat there, eyes wide with panic, until she finally found her voice once again.

"Fusion feels really, really great. Well, that's how it was with me and Spinel. It feels amazing."

"You and Spinel fused?" Sapphire quietly inquired, as she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her being.

"Yeah…lots of times so far. What about you and Emerald?"

"No, not yet." Honestly, Sapphire wasn't sure if she wanted to try with her partner, and that thought disturbed her.

"Um, maybe you could try it with her sometime," Ruby suggested with a nervous smile.

"Yeah…or maybe…." Sapphire was unable to finish voicing her thought as the door to the quarters opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Spinel.

"Scoop, I don't know if I can take it anymore! I need a smoke so bad right now, but with two super neat freaks aboard that ain't happenin', baby!" Spinel paused when she noticed Ruby and Sapphire sitting side by side on her and Ruby's shared cushion. She glanced back and forth between the two tiny Gems before speaking again, this time in a much calmer tone. "Hey, Sapphire. How's it goin'?"

"I'm doing well, Spinel. Ruby was showing me some of her concept sketches, and I think they look fantastic."

"Yup. My baby is so talented. I see you got Scoop's dance battle medal there."

"Oh, it's not mine anymore, babe. I gave it to Sapphire. I think she deserves it more than me," Ruby explained.

"Really? Cool. Uh, Sapphire, could you give me and my partner some privacy please?"

"Of course. I'll be on the observation deck if you need me."

After Sapphire left Spinel sat down next to Ruby on their shared cushion, giving her slightly smaller partner a soft, sensual kiss on the lips.

"Ruby, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"I'm happy to hear that….but don't you think it's kind of disrespectful to be alone in our quarters with another Gem?"

"Huh? Sapphire's not just any Gem. She's a friend."

"I know that, baby, but could you not have other Gems in here unless I'm here too? The same goes for me. I'm not bringing anyone else up in here unless you're also in here."

"Oh, ok, babe. I really didn't mean any disrespect."

"It's all good, love. Now, since we can't smoke on the ship could you do me a huge favor?" Spinel cooed as she traced a finger along Ruby's jawline. "You know what I need from you right?" Ruby simply nodded as a blush spread across her face. She happily obliged her stressed out partner.

Meanwhile, Sapphire took a stroll through the massive spaceship on her way to one of the observation decks. She greeted any maintenance Gems she came across until she arrived at the nearest observation deck. As she gazed out at the vast star field she fell into a meditative state, losing all sense of the passage of time. She was drawn back to the here and now by the sound of a familiar voice coming from further down the corridor.

"You know, Pearl, I really admire your resilience under the circumstances. You carry yourself with such poise and elegance, and dignity. You are the epitome of what a proper Gem should be. It's so refreshing to work with you!"

"Oh, Emerald, I really do appreciate the compliment. So far it's been such a pleasure having you as part of the crew. Having such an efficient, clean, and intelligent Gem such as you helps my time on the journey go a little smoother. As for your partner, she's just as delightful. She's so polite, kind, and I never get any back talk from her."

"Yes, my Sapphire is just as darling as they come! No one is more precious to me."

"Oh, how sweet! You know, it's such a wonderful thing to get to go on missions with someone you love. You feel like you can overcome any obstacle."

"That is so true, Pearl." As the pair turned the corner they noticed Sapphire standing quietly on the observation deck. "Oh, hello, my love," Emerald greeted as she took her partner's white gloved hands in her own. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm just admiring the view." Emerald gazed over Sapphire's shoulder briefly before resting her gaze back on her partner.

"It is indeed a lovely sight, but I see something even more beautiful right in front of me." Sapphire was full on blushing by now as Emerald gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. The Qualifier really did know how to lay on the charm.

"Well, on that note I'll leave you two alone. Have fun," Pearl stated in an almost teasing tone as she headed back to the control bridge. Emerald and Sapphire sat down on the observation deck to gaze at the star field together. Emerald cuddled with Sapphire when she noticed a shiny object pinned to her partner's collar.

"Sweetie, what's this?"

"Oh, that's just a Dance Battle medal. Ruby gave it to me."

"You've been hanging around her again? What happened to our compromise?"

"Emerald, I promised to never go back to the Dirty East. I never promised to end my friendship with Ruby and Spinel." Emerald sneered as she realized Sapphire had a good point.

"Oh, I see. So I suppose it's all right if I talk to Lapis Lazuli?"

"As long as you don't flirt with her, I don't have a problem with that at all."

Emerald grew silent. She wasn't in the mood to argue, especially not with her partner. Besides, Sapphire made it pretty clear that their discussion was over when she started to hum a song as the blue Gem gazed at the millions of points of light before them. The unfamiliar tune didn't sound like any song Emerald had taught to Sapphire. It had an ethereal yet romantic tone to it. It was rather soothing. Emerald considered asking where Sapphire had learned it, but didn't want to ruin the moment. So she just sat quietly with her partner to enjoy their quality time.

As the months passed, the crew of the HMS Rosette managed to get along for the most part. With her wise council Rose Quartz managed to ease any tensions drawn from animosity over past and present squabbles. She knew that in order to have a successful mission they all had to work together without any ill will. For the time being, Ruby and Spinel were going over the final design for Rose Quartz's fountain.

"I really like the third design. The forms of the fountain and the basin complement each other perfectly. I only wish I could see what it would look like from all angles."

"That's not a problem," Spinel proudly announced before shapeshifting into a three dimensional representation of the fountain. Rose Quartz circled Spinel in awe of the detail.

"It's even more incredible in three dimensions! As soon as we find a proper site for this you can get right to work! I'm so excited to see the end result. I have a feeling it will be just perfect."

Spinel transformed back into her default form to give Ruby a high five.

"Scoop, we are Rose Quartz approved!

"Genuine and bonified, babe!"

It wasn't much longer when the entire crew was call to the control bridge to behold their destination. All present quietly observed as an image of a small planet covered in varying hues of blue, brown, green and white fill the screen before them.

"Oh my, how beautiful," Rose Quartz whispered. "It's like a little jewel hung in the vast vacuum of space…" Pearl stood silently by her liege's side admiring the view as well, pondering what great discoveries awaited them below.

"Alright, everyone strap in and prepare for landing. We'll touch down on this planet's moon then go from there using the shuttle crafts," Pearl instructed as she sent the same message to the two escort ships. After setting up a base of operations on the moon, several teams of maintenance Gems and field researchers were sent out with warp pad materials and wailing stones. Each team had a security escort to accompany them to protect them from any dangerous lifeforms they may encounter on the planet's surface. One of the teams consisted of Emerald, Sapphire, Jade, and Lapis Lazuli with Watermelon Tourmaline (WT for short) as security. Another team consisted of Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, and Spinel with Jasper as security. There were three other teams of five, and each of the teams had their own assignment. Team Emerald's goal was to find a suitable spot for the Lunar Sea Spire, and Team Rose Quartz's mission was to find an ideal place for Rose's Healing Fountain.

After each team packed each shuttle with all the materials needed for each warp pad and a wailing stone, the Gem's boarded their shuttle crafts and headed down to the Earth's surface. Team Rose Quartz left first. Pearl piloted the shuttle craft while the rest of the crew carried on conversations. Jasper wasn't very talkative. Spinel figured the statuesque Gem had a lot on her mind. There was someone the Mohakwk wearing beauty wanted to ask Jasper about.

"Yo, Jasper, you get to talk to your partner lately?" The escort looked back at Spinel to give a one word answer.

"Yes."

"How's she doing?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. I kinda thought Carnelian would be harassing her again by now."

Jasper then gave Spinel a look so caustic it could peel paint from a metal surface.

"My partner already dealt with her."

"Really? Well, kudos to her. I bet you're pretty proud of her." With a tiny hint of a smile on her lips Jasper gave a simple reply.

"Yes."

Spinel chuckled as Jasper turned back around. As the shuttle made its descent into the Earth's atmosphere, Ruby sat quietly pondering a thought she had about a certain blue Gem. She and Sapphire had several opportunities to talk during their journey through space. Fusion seemed to come up a lot in their conversations. It was pretty clear that Sapphire was interested in the experience, but Ruby couldn't help but wonder why Sapphire discussed it so much with her instead of Emerald. With a sigh she set all her ponderings aside as Pearl landed the shuttle craft. The cavernous area appeared to be pretty isolated and quiet. The only sounds were a gentle breeze and the trickling of a nearby creek. The team exited the shuttle craft and went right to work. Jasper went to scan the perimeter to make sure the area was clear of any threat, Rose and Pearl started setting up a warp pad nearby, while Ruby and Spinel set up their equipment for making the fountain. Once everything was set up Ruby and Spinel took time to introduce Star Ruby to Rose Quartz. Rose could tell from Star Ruby's form and function that she was a practical fusion with tactical potential. Rose gazed up at the eight and a half foot tall fusion as she clasped one of her hands.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Star Ruby. I'm looking forward to seeing the final result of your work."

"Why thank you, Ma'am. I'll make very sure not to disappoint!" Star Ruby responded with a brilliant smile. The practical fusion dove right into her work. Pearl helped when she could by mixing the pulverized granite and water to pour into the custom mold. Rose Quartz offered to help as well, but her lieutenant was having none of that. Although making the mixture got a little messy at times, Pearl was willing to suffer briefly for her beloved liege.

After another several hours had passed, Rose Quartz noticed Jasper had returned from checking the perimeter once again. Rose had noticed how quiet and pensive the soldier had been since joining her team. On the surface one might assume that Jasper was just focused on her function, but Rose Quartz had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper was actually distracted. The brooding warrior was currently leaning against a nearby boulder staring into space. As Rose approached from Jasper's right she noticed the soldier didn't even look her way.

'_Yes, she is definitely distracted.'_ Rose observed as she stood before Jasper. This time Rose got a good look at Jasper's face. It was barely perceptible, but the wise Gem noticed a hint of sadness.

"Hello, Jasper. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The perimeter is secure for now."

"Oh no, no…What I mean is, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted. Is something, or someone on your mind?"

Jasper stood up straight to look directly into Rose Quartz's smiling face, wondering if her train of thought was really that obvious.

"Perhaps it's someone special back on Homeworld?" Rose continued.

"How did you…?" Jasper paused to clear her throat and her thoughts. "Yes." Rose Quartz clasped her hands together and squealed with delight.

"I knew it! I recognize that look anywhere. You're in love!" Jasper's face was immediately flush with embarrassment.

"Uh, I mean no disrespect, but I'm not comfortable with this conversation so…I'm going to walk my rounds. I should be back in an hour."

"Oh…all right," Rose responded, her voice ripe with disappointment before returning to oversee Star Ruby's progress. Pearl was still mixing away with a strained grin on her face. "Pearl, are you sure you don't want me to take over for a while?"

"Oh, no! There's no need for you to do that. I'm handling it just fine!"

After hours of stirring, molding, shaping, and welding the fountain was finally complete. A flustered Pearl immediately went to clean herself up while Star Ruby tested the fountain by flushing water from a nearby creek through the system. Rose Quartz was absolutely delighted as she watched the eyes of the statue in the center of the star shaped basin open to let water flow from them and spill into the pool below.

"Oh, Star Ruby, this is absolutely perfect! Thank you so much!" An elated Rose Quartz gave the talented fusion a sincere hug of gratitude. The hug was so warm and wonderful Star Ruby unfused just to give Ruby and Spinel a chance to enjoy the hug as well. Rose set the little couple down while still beaming from ear to ear. "Really appreciate all you've done. You should be very proud of building something amazing that will bring healing to Gem kind. I myself will add the final element to complete this project, but I will make sure to spread the word of how the two of you, so humble and willing to help, have blessed my heart by selflessly sharing your talents."

Ruby and Spinel were so overwhelmed by the wondrous praise from Rose Quartz, all they could do was laugh and hug each other tight. Of all that they accomplished together, this fountain would serve as a part of their legacy in connection to the much admired and respected Rose Quartz.


	18. Chapter 18: Parasite

Chapter 18: Parasite

Fifty years passed as more and more Homeworld Gems made the journey to Earth. Once a Galaxy Warp annex was established on the small yet resource rich planet, it made it more accessible to Homeworld cutting a journey through space down from months or even years to minutes and seconds. Artisans of many skill levels established temples all over the primitive planet which not only served as sacred places of enlightenment for Gems, but also piqued the curiosity of the local inhabitants referred to as humans. The sentient, bipedal creatures for the most part hid in fear of the strange visitors from the sky. But every now and then a brave soul would attempt to interact with the colorful beings. Some encounters were pleasant, which led some of the humans to call them angels. Some encounters were not so pleasant and sometimes outright deadly, which led some humans to call them demons. Most Gems did their best to keep interactions with humans to a minimum. Some actually made a hobby of observing human behavior and strange ways, including some of their mating habits, but as far as engaging in intellectual conversations, that was extremely rare.

Important Gem locations such as the Lunar Sea spire and Communication Hub had been up and running for a while. The Communication Hub made it so much easier for Gems on Earth to keep in touch with their friends and lovers on Homeworld. One particular lieutenant was taking full advantage of that privilege. Although it didn't show on her face, Jasper was very happy to see and hear her partner after a long break in their communication. She had missed the pretty smile, positive energy, and genuine affection from Tiger-eye. Yes, it was good to see her love, but it would have felt so much better to hold her in her arms.

"Hi Jaspy. You miss me?"

"You know I do, you crazy bitch." Jasper smirked upon hearing that cute giggle she knew and loved.

"Why you lookin' so serious?"

"Because…it's been way too long since we've seen each other in person."

"Well then, have I got good news for you. I'm coming to Earth, baby." Jasper's expression brightened upon hearing that good news.

"How did you manage that, Ty?"

"I'll be there short term on official capacity to help set up a Kindergarten there. That means we'll finally get to see each other, and you'll get to enjoy all of this." Tiger-eye grinned as she lifted her halter top to give Jasper a preview of what's to come. The orange Gem quickly covered the com station screen with her massive hands as her face burned with embarrassment.

"Ty, cut it out! This is a public com station. Someone could walk by and see!"

"Oh shit!" The blacksmith quickly pulled her top back down as Jasper regained her composure. "Sorry, baby. I got a little excited there."

"You're not the only one." Jasper leaned in close to the screen and lowered her voice. "I can't wait to get a hold of that beautiful body."

"Really, now?" Tiger-eye replied with a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah, really. I hope you're ready for me."

"Jaspy, I've been ready this whole time. I just hope you're ready for the Tiger."

"I'm always ready, honey." Tiger-eye couldn't hold back an adorable squeal of joy. Several days later Jasper waited near the warp pad connected directly to Homeworld. She watched the pad for about an hour before she finally saw a group of red and green Gems materialize on the largest warp pad in the center. Jasper stood at attention when she saw her beloved partner among them dressed in her official work jumper. In spite of her emotions being all aflutter over the sight of her pretty partner after fifty years, Jasper managed to remain stone faced. An equally stone faced Tiger-eye stepped off of the warp pad to approach the waiting soldier. The blacksmith stopped three feet in front of Jasper and snapped to attention giving a perfect salute.

"Ensign Tiger-eye of Eastern Military Complex Section R-6 reporting in official capacity."

"At ease." Tiger-eye immediately relaxed her stance before the higher ranking Gem. "How long until you report for duty at the Kindergarten site?"

"Exactly one week from today, Ma'am."

"Good. That will give you enough time to get settled in the barracks and have a look around. Come with me."

The two large Gems walked side by side towards another warp pad when a short, mossy green colored Gem moved toward them. Once the green Gem got within a foot of Tiger-eye she formed a strange hand signal with her left hand, to which the blacksmith replied in like manner. As the pair stepped up on the smaller warp pad Jasper glanced at her partner.

"Is that Gem another member of your Guild?" Tiger-eye nodded.

"Her name's Jade. When I see her pop up one thing is clear. I'm being watched."

Seconds later the pair was caught up in the warp stream. There was a several second delay before they had the opportunity to greet each other as lovers instead of colleagues. Jasper knew they had about five minutes to get in a proper kiss, so she wasted no time sealing her lips over her partner's. Tiger-eye happily returned the affectionate gesture. A few minutes later the two Gems felt the familiar tug from the warp pad at their destination, so the pair quickly separated and stood several feet apart once the warp stream dissipated. Jasper proceeded to escort Tiger-eye to the temporary barracks, which were located near a vast strawberry field in the valley of a beautiful, lush mountain range. On the way to Tiger-eye's quarters the blacksmith heard someone call out to her.

"Tiger, is that you?" The tall pair turned to see Ruby and Spinel coming out of the barracks on the opposite end.

"Oh, hey Spinel. Hi, Ruby."

"What are you doing in this corner of the cosmos?"

"I'm here on official capacity," Tiger-eye sternly responded. Ruby snickered at Tiger-eye's unusually serious tone.

"I know why you're really here," Ruby giggled. "You're just here so Jasper can…" Ruby's sentence was muffled by her partner's hand over her mouth.

"Welcome to Earth, Tiger-eye. May your mission be a successful one. C'mon, Scoop. We gotta get to the Sun Temple." Spinel dragged her now irritated partner to the local warp pad.

"Spinel, why'd you cut me off like that?" Ruby grumbled. Spinel pulled her partner close to whisper in her ear.

"Scoop, don't forget we're not in the Dirty East right now. You gotta be very careful what you say and what you do. Say the wrong thing and you could get Tiger-eye in deep shit."

"Why, baby?" Ruby whispered back.

"Make sure you don't repeat this to anybody else. Jasper and Tiger-eye aren't even supposed to be together. Back home they could pretty much do what they wanted, but outside of the DE their relationship isn't supposed to be at all. That's why Tiger has that cold attitude."

Although she didn't fully understand the reasoning, Ruby simply accepted Spinel's explanation. Perhaps someday she would understand what was really going on.

In the meantime, Tiger-eye got settled in her quarters as she grumbled about the lack of space.

"Damn, it's tight in here! Don't they know how tall I am? Shit." As she bent over to place some items in a cubby hole on the wall, Jasper gave her a playful swat on the bottom. The blacksmith stood up rubbing her bottom with a goofy grin on her face. "Why you do that, Jaspy? I'm not being bad…yet," she muttered as she settled on a nearby cushion.

"Don't get comfortable now, Ty. I want to show you around."

"Oh? You got a place in mind?"

"Most definitely. Now follow me."

Jasper led her partner to another local warp pad to show her a special destination. Once the couple rematerialized the blacksmith was stunned at the sight before her. They were on an island lush with foliage with numerous waterfalls and teeming with local wildlife. The Earth's single sun was setting on the distant horizon. The island was awash in multiple hues of pink, purple, and blue. Tiger-eye took a moment to absorb the incredible view until her eyes rested on her now smiling partner.

"Welcome to Mask Island. What do you think of it so far?"

"It's so beautiful…but what did you bring me here for?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

As Tiger-eye followed Jasper she noticed that there were no other Gems in sight. She wondered if this was a relatively new location or just a place most Gems weren't interested in. There was no temple as far as she could tell. This place was so lovely and serene she couldn't imagine why Gems wouldn't want to come here. She decided to shrug off her ponderings as they came upon a rather large waterfall. Jasper stepped into the rushing waters then took her lover by the hand, gently pulling her along and heading straight for the waterfall.

"Uh, Jasper, where are we going?" Tiger-eye inquired while barely audible over the roaring waterfall. Soon the couple stood before the wall of water. Jasper then summoned her crash helmet and pulled her startled partner in front of her, tucking Tiger-eye's head beneath her chin and wrapping her strong arms around her.

"Close your eyes if you want. We're going in!" Before Tiger-eye could protest Jasper lunged forward into the waterfall. The pair emerged behind the waterfall in a hidden cave. A soaked and sputtering Tiger-eye clung to her now chuckling partner. Jasper retracted her crash helmet to give her love a sweet kiss on the neck. "Were you scared?"

"Uh…no."

"Yeah right. You're still holding onto me for dear life."

"That's not true! I just can't get enough of your big sexy arms," Tiger-eye purred as she kissed her lover's left bicep. Jasper gave her partner a peck on the cheek and formed an orb of light to guide their way through the hidden cave. Tiger-eye took the opportunity to change her work jumper to a more comfortable sarong and bandeau top. Jasper then led her lover by the hand until they reached an alcove tucked away around a corner. Tiger-eye ran her hand over the damp yet smooth wall of rock while Jasper knelt behind her to kiss the reddish brown Gem in the small of her back.

"Alone at last…" Jasper sighed as she kissed her way up her lover's back. Tiger-eye turned to face Jasper and found herself captured in the taller Gem's alluring gaze. "Ty, I want to show you something."

Jasper guided the blacksmith's view downward. Tiger-eye beheld a curious sight as her partner shapeshifted a specific part of her body construct.

"Jasper, what the hell is that? A giant finger?"

"I'm not sure what it's called, but I've noticed some humans have it."

"Hoo…mans?"

"They're supposed to be this planet's dominant species. I find them rather stupid, but I must admit they can be quite entertaining."

Tiger-eye glanced back down at the odd appendage. It looked rather interesting in the dim light. She worked up the courage to touch it. It definitely didn't feel like a finger, and it didn't function like a finger either.

"Umm, Jaspy, what are you supposed to do with this thing?"

"Let me show you, honey." Jasper removed her lover's sarong and tossed it aside, draped Tiger-eye's arms over her broad shoulders, then pressed the blacksmith's back against the rock wall. Jasper smiled as her partner's eyes grew wide with shock. The pair grew still as they both took in this new sensation. "Hnn…this feels kind of good." Tiger-eye shuddered and gasped when Jasper swiveled her hips and pressed her body even closer. "So how do you like it so far, honey?"

"It…it feels pretty damn good," came the blacksmith's breathless response.

"We're just getting started, beautiful."

The couple got so caught up in each other that they lost track of time during their experimental play time. After several hours they were ready for another round when they heard other voices within the cave. The two tall Gems composed themselves as lilting laughter echoed throughout the dim cavern. Jasper gave her lover a signal to keep quiet before the pair went to investigate. When they peeked around the corner they saw a Gem they both recognized. Tiger-eye simply knew her as the bitch that was always talking shit about the Dirty East. Jasper knew her as an annoying Qualifier she did security work for on a few previous missions. The couple observed Emerald with another Gem, who had blue colorings and short, wispy hair. It was soon made clear why the smaller pair was there when they began to kiss and fondle each other.

'_Hold on…that ain't Sapphire_,' Tiger-eye pondered. '_Who's this bitch_?' Jasper didn't seem the least bit interested in finding out who the unfamiliar Gem was though. Since the smaller pair was distracted the soldier took her love by the hand to lead her out of the cave without being seen. Soon the pair emerged in a lush jungle. Once they were several hundred yards away, Tiger-eye turned to Jasper with anger burning in her light brown eyes. "That's some fucked up shit right there. That's Sapphire's partner messin' around with some other Gem. I should put that bitch on blast."

"Ty, leave it alone. It's none of our business." Jasper grew quiet and headed towards the local warp pad.

"What you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Now let's go."

"That's fucked up. I would want to know if you were steppin' out on me. And I'm sure you would want to know if I was doin' that shit."

"Ty, drop it. Let's go."

Tiger-eye grew silent, but that didn't quench her anger about the situation. She felt that Sapphire, being the sweet Gem she was, didn't deserve such blatant disrespect from her partner.

Meanwhile, Sapphire sat patiently waiting for her partner to return 'from an errand' as Emerald had claimed. She had no idea what was going on with Emerald on Mask Island at that very moment. While she waited she hummed along with the music being played by several Gems nearby. Soon Sapphire hopped of the floating pedestal where she perched to wait by the local warp pad. Moments later her partner materialized before her. She and Emerald shared a loving embrace as Sapphire kissed her partners wanton lips. The shameless Qualifier truly thought she had her partner fooled. She did for the time being, but that wouldn't last forever. What she had done in the dark would soon come to light.

Soon the day had come to an end so Gem activity slowed down for the night. Ruby and Spinel had settled down in their quarters. Ruby was sketching to pass the time when she noticed Spinel off in a corner cursing to herself while looking in a mirror. Her curiosity peaked, Ruby decided to check on her partner.

"Babe, are you ok?" Startled by Ruby's presence, Spinel turned around with her right hand covering her right eye. Ruby was taken aback by the expression of terror on Spinel's face.

"Ruby, I need you to step back. Don't get too close to me, all right?"

"What going on? Is there something wrong with your gem?"

With a shuddering sigh Spinel put her hand down to reveal a shocking sight. The stone in Spinel's eye socket looked very strange. There was something dark in the center, like a smudge. Ruby recoiled in shock when she saw that dark spot move.

"Spinel, what the fuck is that?"

"I can't believe this. I thought it was gone for good, but now it's back," Spinel muttered as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, baby, tell me what's going on? What is that thing?"

"It's…a parasite…" the veteran whispered as her vision was blurred by tears.

"Huh? Baby, I don't understand…"

"Ruby, you heard of the war on Praxiz, right?"

"Well, yeah. I learned about it in Gem history. What about it?"

"It ain't just history to me. I was there. We were on the verge of conquest, but the Praxians had a nasty trick up their sleeves. We had no idea that they had knowledge of germ warfare. I don't know how they did it, but they developed a parasite that only affected Gemkind. So many Gems were taken out by that damn parasite…including my former partner, Red Beryl. The few of us that survived that battle were quarantined at The Institute. I didn't show any signs of infection so I, and a few others, was released. Then fifty years after that battle I saw it. It was a small speck, but I knew what it was. I kept it hidden under my eyepatch until I figured out how to make it go away. Deep meditation was the only way I found that worked. I thought I had gotten rid of it. But…it's back now, and no amount of meditation is helping. In fact, it's even worse than before…" Overcome with despair, Spinel broke down and began sobbing. "Baby, what am I gonna do?" Ruby wrapped her arms around her lover. She was at a total loss and what to do to help her beloved Spinel. That's when she got an idea.

"Babe, you should go to Rose's Healing Fountain! You could flush your eye with the healing tears!" Spinel looked up at her partner in shock.

"Ruby…that…that just might work! You're a genius!"

The pair decided to go to the very fountain that they helped build to benefit from Rose's healing tears. They stole away in the dead of night on a mission to save a life.


	19. Chapter 19: Quarantine

Chapter 19: Quarantine

It was 3 AM. Some referred to that as the witching hour. A certain war veteran and her partner did indeed need the aid of some powerful magic. After Ruby and Spinel arrived at the lush, moonlit garden surrounding their goal, they made their way to Rose Quartz's Healing Fountain in the center of the bramble maze.

Ruby kept a close eye on her distraught mate. In all the time she had known Spinel she had never seen her look so vulnerable and scared. From the day they met Ruby had always known her partner to be strong, bold, and protective. Now it was Ruby's turn to protect her love from harm. She was going to do everything in her power to help Spinel beat this thing. Ruby took Spinel by the hand as they walked along. The veteran Gem visibly relaxed as she intertwined her finger's with her partners.

"Spinel…does it…does it hurt?" Spinel paused as she mulled over Ruby's tentative question.

"No. It's more uncomfortable than painful." It wasn't long before they arrived at the clearing where the fountain stood in the center. The place was eerily quiet and awash in moonlight. Spinel leaned over the edge of the basin and gazed into the pink tinted water before dipping her right hand beneath the surface. "Well, here goes."

Spinel leaned back on the side of the pool then poured the healing tears directly into her right eye socket where her gem was placed. Spinel flushed her gem several times before asking her partner to observe the results. Ruby produced a flame from her gem and shined the light on Spinel's right eye.

"What does it look like, love?" Spinel's heart sank when she saw Ruby furrow her brow and lower her gaze.

"It's still there. And it hasn't gotten any smaller…"

Spinel slumped against the fountain basin with an expression of utter devastation. Seeing her partner like this had Ruby feeling totally crushed. She really thought Rose Quartz's tears would be the answer to Spinel's problem.

"Babe, maybe we should give the tears a little more time to work…"

"Ruby…you and I both know that Rose Quartz's healing magic starts to work right away." Spinel shook her head in despair. "It's over, baby. I am so fucked." Ruby knelt down to wrap her arms around her sobbing partner. She felt so useless. She had no words of comfort. She was too distraught by the sight of Spinel falling apart before her eyes to even think straight. All she could do is weep with and for her love. Once they both reached a point where they could somewhat compose themselves, Ruby spoke to her love, her voice roughened by her heavy weeping.

"Spinel, maybe Rose Quartz can do something to help…"

"No, baby. I don't want you telling anyone else about this. If word gets out that I'm carrying a parasite from Praxiz it will start the shit storm of the century." The war veteran gently stroked the back of her lover's head as she prepared to reveal her plan of action. "Scoop…I'm going to disappear. I'm going to go someplace no one will ever think to find me." Ruby sat up with a horrified expression.

"What? But why, Spinel?"

"Listen. I can't hide this anymore. There's nothing that can be done to stop it. If word gets out about it I'll be shipped to The Institute. They sure as hell won't do anything to help me there. If I'm going to go out, I might as well go out on my terms. I want to go peacefully and away from everyone else." The whole time Spinel spoke Ruby shook her head in utter disbelief. How was she going to bring herself to accept something so heartbreaking from her beloved partner?

"Why are you giving up so easily?" With a sigh Spinel gently caressed Ruby's cheek.

"Scoop, this isn't easy for me at all. I don't want to leave you all alone. If it was up to me I'd spend forever with you. The problem with that is that's not possible. I could go with being in denial, but that wouldn't be fair to you. The truth is I'm gonna…"

"Don't say it. Don't you fuckin' say it, Spinel!"

"Baby, there's no point in sugarcoating things. I know what's gonna to happen to me. I saw it with my own eyes as I held Red Beryl in my arms. I don't want you to go through that too."

A sobbing Ruby collapsed into Spinel's arms. This had to be some kind of awful nightmare. It couldn't really be happening. Ruby figured that any moment now she would come out of this horrible trance and the two of them would be back in the barracks basking in each other's loving embrace. For a while Spinel just let Ruby have a good cry as she quietly rocked her little partner in her arms.

"Scoop, I love you. You're my everything, my world. At the time we met I wasn't even looking for another partner because of what's happening right now. I knew there was a possibility that this parasite could come back. I'm so sorry to get you caught up in all this. I had promised to protect you, but now I'm causing you so much pain. If you end up hating me for this I won't blame you…"

Ruby sat up to look her lover directly in the eye. She then leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Babe, I have no fuckin' regrets about fallin' for you! I could never hate you. You're the only Gem who looked out for me when no one else would. I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you. That's why…I'm comin' with you."

"What? No! Ruby, if you go with me don't you know what's gonna happen?"

"Yeah. You won't go out alone."

"Scoop, you're talking crazy! You got a long life ahead of you. I'm not gonna let you throw it all away because of me!"

"But…without you what will I have?" Ruby sniffled as fresh tears began to fall.

"You'll have a chance at a long life and to become more awesome than you already are! You think that I saved your life, but the truth is meeting you saved me too. You gave me another chance to be open and real with a badass bitch who don't take shit from nobody. Because of that I refuse to put your life in danger. I'm gonna do the right thing and let you go. All I ask is that you do the same for me."

"Damn it, Spinel!" Ruby wailed, "Why do you have to be so fuckin' honorable? Can't you be selfish for once?" Without a word Spinel suddenly kissed Ruby so passionately it melted the little red Gem to her core. She broke their kiss to gaze into Ruby's eyes with a smile so gentle it quenched the tiny warrior's fury.

"How's that for selfish, Scoop?" Ruby simply gazed back in awe of that beautiful moonlit visage as Spinel caressed her lover's face. "Baby, please just let me go. And please don't follow me. That last thing I want is for you to watch me die." With a heavy sigh Ruby sat in Spinel's lap to cuddle up to her one last time.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Scoop."

The two lovers spent about an hour reminiscing about the many happy memories they shared. There was no mention of the hardships. Both of them wanted to part ways on a high note. Once they saw the rays of the rising sun piercing the canopy of brambles they knew it was time for their final farewell. They shared one last kiss before Spinel sent Ruby back to the barracks. Spinel then took an alternate route that she figured no one, including Ruby, would expect her to use.

After the sun has fully risen the barracks were bustling with activity. Just about every Gem present was out and about, except for Ruby, who was sitting on the floor of her and her partner's quarters rocking back and forth as her endless tears trailed down her face, arms and knees. She was at a loss over what to do. In a way it was fortunate that she and Spinel had several days of free time before they were scheduled to join several other artisan Gems to complete a mural at another temple. The pair had planned on checking out Mask Island. Unfortunately Ruby now had to figure out how to lay low as long as possible until it's discovered that Spinel was missing. It was definitely bound to happen, and Ruby knew there would be questions that she had no idea how to answer.

After the barracks were pretty much empty, Ruby headed out to wander the nearby mountain alone. All day and all night Spinel was on her mind. She wondered where she had gone and how she was doing. She wondered if Spinel missed her as much as she missed Spinel. It was so frustrating to be unable to contact her love. Ruby took out her frustration on so many boulders, trees, and other inanimate objects, but it did nothing to relieve her inner turmoil. Her unstable state of mind did nothing to help the distressed Gem keep track of time. When neither Ruby nor Spinel showed up to help with the temple mural the project leader contacted Rose Quartz, who in turn contacted Emerald. Emerald didn't give two shits about the missing couple. Sapphire, however, was understandably worried. At first she wanted to help with the search, but based on what she saw with her future vision she knew she and Ruby would eventually cross paths. Sapphire just had to put herself at the right place at the right time. One evening when an image of a certain location unfolded in her mind's eye Sapphire made her move. It wasn't long before she arrived at the entrance to the garden maze, which was awash in the pallid moonlight. Sapphire heard a faint noise in the distance coming from within the bramble maze. In a sparkling flash of fluttering blue skirts Sapphire made it to the fountain to find her missing friend curled up in a little red ball of despair. Sapphire quietly glided over to Ruby and gently placed a hand on top of her course locks.

"Ruby, everyone is looking for you and Spinel. Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Ruby replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

"No, actually. What's wrong? And where is Spinel?"

Ruby lifted her head to gaze up at her friend. There was such conflict in her eyes, which shifted back and forth as she debated within herself over how to respond.

"Spinel…is gone. She said she was going to a place where no one would think to look."

"I don't understand. Why would Spinel do that?" Ruby paused to wipe away freshly fallen tears, and she built up the courage to confide in her friend.

"Sapphire, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Of course." Sapphire sat on the floor next to Ruby and draped an arm over the little red one's shoulders.

"Spinel left to protect me and all the others from something awful. She said she had been in a war on Praxiz…"

"Praxiz? You mean that planet where nearly every Gem involved in the conflict succumbed to a parasite?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"But all infected Gems were destroyed and all that passed the quarantine process were released. Why would Spinel run away? Unless…" Sapphire gasped as a horrible realization unfolded in her mind's eye.

"Somehow Spinel slipped through the cracks. She said she's been hiding it for a long time, but now she's at a point where she can't hide it anymore." Ruby grew quiet as she glanced up at her little blue companion. "Sapphire, I know I have no business asking you this, but…could you please help me find Spinel? I hate the thought of her wasting away all alone somewhere. I miss her so much!"

Sapphire quietly pondered Ruby's request. Using her foresight she knew they would eventually find the veteran who was now awol, yet she could see the great potential for disaster. She weighed all options in the balance, and then made her decision.

"I'll help you, Ruby. But you'll need to come with me back to Homeworld. There's something there I need to get that will help us locate Spinel." Ruby jumped up to give Sapphire a happy hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sapphire!"

"Don't thank me yet. If we're found out things could get pretty ugly."

"I don't care! As long as I get to see Spinel one last time I'm good!"

"Very well. Let's go."

The determined pair discreetly made their way to the Galaxy Warp Annex. They used the huge warp pad in the center to return to Homeworld. It wasn't long before they arrived at Emerald's home. This was Ruby's first time in the Homeworld Research Hub, and she honestly found the imposing, rigidly rigidly structured residence a bit intimidating, especially Emerald's glowing, green castle-like edifice. Sapphire opened the main entrance then bid Ruby follow her inside. She saw that there was no one else present, but as a precaution she hovered a few inches off the ground so if any Gem was there they wouldn't be alerted by her presence.

"Ruby, please wait here by the door. I'll be in the lab right over there. I won't be long."

After about ten minutes Sapphire returned with a handheld instrument about the size of a smart phone in her left hand. She then put the object into her pocket.

"All right, I'm ready. Let's go back to the fountain."

Once the pair arrived back at the location of the healing fountain, Sapphire headed for the nearest warp pad and pulled out the mysterious instrument. Ruby watched as the field researcher activated the device. A data stream appeared on the screen of the device. Sapphire looked over the data for a few minutes and quietly analyzed the information.

"According to the outbound data for this warp pad, most of the destinations have been local to this planet's surface. However there's one from a few says ago that stands out to me. Six Earth days ago there was an outbound destination to the base on this planet's moon."

"Earth's moon? Why would Spinel go there?"

"There's only one way to find out."

The investigating pair travelled to the pretty much abandoned moon base to take a look around. There was no sign of Spinel anywhere, but there were foot prints leading to the local warp pad. Once again Sapphire analyzed the destination data from six Earth days prior.

"I don't recognize these coordinates. Cross-referencing. Oh my…this isn't good…"

"What is it, Sapphire?"

"These are coordinates that haven't been used for millennia, and for good reason."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is for another moon base…on one of the seven satellites of Praxiz."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ruby hopped up on the warp pad all set to go, but she noticed Sapphire hadn't followed. The ever impatient Ruby waved her hands in frustration.

"C'mon, Sapphire, let's get movin'!" Sapphire hesitated a few seconds before speaking up.

"Ruby…if we go are you prepared for what you might see?"

"I don't care, as long as I get to see Spinel! Now can we go now? Please?" By now Ruby's voice quivered with desperation. Sapphire finally humbly agreed, despite the awful images she beheld with her foresight.

"Very well."

Sapphire resigned to fate as the pair vanished in a flashing stream of light. Soon they arrived at their destination. It was a fairly small satellite with a thin atmosphere. The purplish, gray planet called Praxiz loomed in the distance. Though Sapphire took a moment to get oriented, Ruby immediately jumped from the warp pad and started calling out to her partner. With a sigh Sapphire followed several paces behind her anxious friend. She knew Ruby wouldn't be able to locate Spinel at this rate so Sapphire closed the gap between them and took Ruby by the arm.

"This way." The perceptive Gem tugged Ruby along to the right past several craters and over an embankment. It wasn't long before the tiny pair heard a familiar voice in the distance. They immediately recognized the velvety contralto of Spinel singing. The song the seasoned war veteran sang had no words, but the deep tones portrayed such a profound sadness. Ruby decided right away that she hated that song. The very thought of her beloved Spinel wallowing in despair gave her a sickening feeling. Ruby pulled out of Sapphire's grip and took off running until she came upon Spinel, whose back was towards her. A cloud of white vapor hovered above the red-violet Gem's head as she continued to belt out her despondent tune. Ruby cried out to her partner then clung to her from behind. Spinel was shocked into silence as she reached back to pull Ruby in front of her. The pair gazed at each other as if they were each looking at a ghost or figment of their imagination. Ruby then gently touched Spinel's cheek as the veteran stared up at her with mouth agape.

"Scoop…what the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you, baby…" By now the passionate little Gem couldn't hold back her tears. Spinel began to laugh and cry at the same time as she succumbed to her maelstrom of emotions.

"Scoop, I'm in total shock that you found me, kind of upset that you didn't listen to me…but so, so happy to see you." Spinel pulled her love in for a kiss then hugged her close. "Now, would you please tell me how you figured out where I was?"

"I had some help, babe." Right on cue Sapphire peeked around the corner then quietly sat on the ground in front of a now even more shocked Spinel.

"Damn, I can't get anything past you, Sapphire. I should have known someone as smart as you would find me eventually. But, damn, you're fast!" Sapphire simply replied with a proud smile. "So, now that you two are here, what do you plan to do?"

"Keep you company, babe." Ruby sat down on her partner's left side to cuddle up to her. With a chuckle Spinel gave in to the desire of the two younger Gems, accepting their presence with much needed joy. Back on Earth the other members of Team Rose Quartz and Team Emerald spent months searching for the missing trio. On top of that Emerald got a report from one of her lab workers back on Homeworld about a stolen warp pad scanner. The Qualifier was understandably upset about that, and even more upset that her sweet little partner was among the missing. In addition to this troubling news, Rose Quartz was contacted by the Homeworld Research Institute with some more disturbing information.

"This is Howlite, Director of Vital Records at the Homeworld Research Institute. May I speak with Commander Rose Quartz?" Rose graced the white and gray Gem on the holographic screen with a pleasant smile

"This is she."

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but we have been trying to locate a Gem called Rubellite. We lost track of her quite some time ago and had deemed her permanently inactive. However there have been recent, yet as of now unconfirmed sightings of this Gem. Take a good look at her profile and please tell me if you have seen her."

Howlite's owl-like visage was replaced with a profile image of a red-violet Gem with long braids, soft round facial features, and a cocky smirk. Rose looked closely at the profile. She thought it odd that the Gem seemed familiar yet unfamiliar.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize this Gem." Right at that moment Pearl leaned over her liege's shoulder to have a look.

"Hmmm…I think she looks a lot like Spinel, but with a full head of hair, if you ask me." Howlite's face appeared on the holo-screen once again.

"Is this Spinel's gem located in her right eye socket?"

"As a matter of fact, her Gem is in her right eye socket."

"Is it possible for me to speak to this Spinel?" This time, Rose Quartz chimed in.

"I'm afraid not. Spinel has been awol for months, along with two other Gems. No one has been able to locate them."

"Damn it, she gave us the slip again!" Howlite grumbled before regaining her composure. "Commander Rose Quartz, it is of utmost importance that Rubellite, or Spinel as you refer to her, be found and returned to the Institute as soon as possible.

"But why? What is the reason for this urgency?"

"I'm sorry to say that's classified information."

"Well then I guess Spinel's location, if we ever find her, shall remain classified as well. I'm not going to turn over a Gem under my command and care on a whim." Rose's expression was now stone faced and serious.

"Fine," Howlite muttered through gritted teeth. "It has come to our attention that Rubellite is carrying the deadly Praxiz parasite in her Gem. She had been quarantined after the battle on Praxiz and was released by mistake somehow. The Gem who handled her tests has been dealt with; however Rubellite, if that is indeed her real name, has been able to elude us for over two thousand years. We've been discreetly trying to track her down, but every time we thought we had pinned her down she would elude us once again! We're at our wits end here, so we need your help to find her and have her returned to the Institute. That parasite she's carrying is too dangerous to not be contained and neutralized. So, please, I beg of you! Help us find this Gem!"

Rose Quartz took a moment to absorb all of this information, then with a heavy sigh and a voice wroth with sadness she replied.

"Very well. I'll gather a search party of elite specialists. We'll do our best to locate Spin-uh-Rubellite."

"Thank you, Commander Rose Quartz. You're cooperation is very much appreciated." That being said the holo-screen winked out. Rose sat in silence for several minutes straight as Pearl awaited her orders.

"Pearl…"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Summon Emerald. It appears we're in need of her expertise."

"Of course, Milady."

As Pearl went to carry out her liege's order silent tears trailed down Rose's pale cheeks. The very thought of a Gem that she had come to hold very dear suffering hurt her to the very core of her soul.


	20. Chapter 20: Shattered

Chapter 20: Shattered

There were certain things consider routine among Gems. Complete your assignments and missions to the best of your ability, obey all orders from higher ranking Gems, and pass down Gem history to the younger Gems. Those were just a few of the expectations in Gem culture. However, it was not expected for a Gem to go awol, and even more unexpected for three Gems to go awol all at once. That was simply unheard of, and it was no surprise that this was causing quite a stir.

A certain trio of Gems was completely and willfully oblivious to the chaos brought on by their actions. Ruby, Sapphire, and Spinel were currently spending their time on the fourth moon of the planet Praxiz. It was a tense situation, yet Spinel managed to keep the mood light among them by singing songs and cracking jokes. She found it very comforting to see her little red partner laughing instead of crying, and to see their little blue friend smile. The trio even had a good laugh freestyling a grinding song with ridiculous lyrics. Spinel made it even more hilarious with her absolutely spot on voice impressions of Gems they all knew and loved.

"Damn, baby! Your impression of Pearl is spot on! And that epic ballad about her broom and dust pan was crazy funny!" Ruby cackled as she doubled over with laughter when Sapphire chimed in.

"I know I shouldn't, but I actually found your song about Emerald pretty hilarious. I promise not to tell her though," Sapphire giggled. "Emerald's Proper Gem Emporium…that song fits her like a well tailored glove," the field researcher snickered.

Their jovial mood was dampened when Spinel cried out in pain and put her hand over her Gem. Ruby reached out to her but her partner ordered her to keep her distance. Soon the painful spasm passed and Spinel sat back down.

"Ok, you two. It's been fun but I think it's about time you headed back to Earth." Ruby clung to her arm in protest.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, Spinel."

"We really don't have a choice in the matter, Ruby," Sapphire stated.

"What are you talking about, Sapphire?"

"They're here."

That's when all present, except for Sapphire got the surprise of their lives when a familiar green Gem sashayed over the embankment.

"Well, would you look at this? I've finally found you, Spinel. Or should I say Rubellite?"

Both Ruby and Sapphire were confused by Emerald's statement as Spinel stood to take a defensive stance.

"Babe, who the hell is Rubellite?"

"It's…uh…just an alias of mine from my past, Scoop."

"An alias? Why the fuck did you have an alias?"

"Long story, love, and no time to tell it. Sapphire, forgive me, but I just might have to kick your partner's green ass…"

"Ha! You think I'd stoop to dirty my hands fighting you? I'm just the tracker on this mission. I'll leave the fighting to her."

At that point Jasper stepped into view with a reluctant expression.

"Spinel, you're my comrade in arms, so I really don't want to fight you. Why not make this easy on everyone and come peacefully?" The fugitive saw that Jasper had her palms open and up and stance wide to show a lack of aggression. Spinel refused to let her guard down.

"Scoop, Sapphire, you two get out of the way. I don't want you getting' hurt."

"Wait, Spinel. Why don't we fuse into Star Ruby so…?

"No, baby."

"Why not?"

"It's too risky. Now get out of the way!"

Spinel pushed her partner towards Sapphire. When Ruby tried to run back to her lover's side, Sapphire grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me, Sapphire!"

"Ruby, please listen to Spinel and stay out of this fight. If you interfere it would be disastrous."

"How do you know?" Ruby grumbled as she attempted to pull from Sapphire's grip.

"Please trust me on this." Before Ruby could make any more objections a fight between the two veterans had begun in earnest. In spite of Jasper's greater height and strength, Spinel was able to hold her own using her speed and dirty tactics, such as kicking moon dust into Jasper's eyes and sliding between Jasper's legs to attack from behind. A presently very annoyed Jasper had been going easy on her comrade in arms, so she was quite irritated that she had to summon her crash helmet to protect her eyes and take Spinel down. Ruby enthusiastically cheered her partner on until Jasper managed to clip Spinel with one of her massive arms, sending her opponent flying. Before Spinel could get herself together Jasper had her in a choke hold. Spinel struggled to get free of the massive Gem's grip, but to no avail.

"Spinel, just stop struggling and come along peacefully. Retreat into your Gem so we can get this over with."

Spinel continued to put up a fight until pain struck her once again as it radiated from the center of her gem. When Jasper heard the red-violet Gem cry out in pain then relax in her arms, she assumed Spinel had finally conceded defeat. She set the smaller Gem down and placed a hand on top of Spinel's Mohawk.

"Ok, Jasper…you win. Damn it, all I wanted was to die in peace…but I can't see that happening now. Fuck it. Let's just get this over with…" She gave her partner one last smile and one last wave before retreating into her Gem for the last time. A horrified Ruby looked on as the infected Gem fell to the ground. Ruby pulled out of Sapphire's grip to run to retrieve what remained of her partner, but she was too late. By the time she got close enough Jasper had already bubbled Spinel's gem and sent it away. Jasper silently glared down at Ruby as the little Gem beat her fists against the much taller Gem's thigh.

"Bring her back! Bring her back now, you bitch!" Jasper could have easily flicked Ruby aside, but instead she picked up the feisty Gem and set her on a rock and headed towards the warp pad.

"Let's go. Unless you want to be trapped on this moon for the rest of your existence…" Jasper ordered as she stepped onto the warp pad. Ruby was still screaming at the top of her lungs over her partner, but Emerald was having none of that.

"Quit your blubbering, you worthless slug! Spinel isn't even worth making a scene over. The dirty little shit got what she deserved."

That's when Ruby made a quick left jab towards Emerald's face. Her fist connected, but unfortunately to Ruby's horror the face it hit was Sapphire's.

"Oh no! Sapphire, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Ruby went to check on her friend, but a livid Emerald prevented her from getting close.

"How dare you hit my precious Sapphire? Stay the hell away from my partner!"

"It was an accident, ok? That fist was meant for you anyway, bitch!"

Emerald ignored Ruby's rant to check on her partner. Sapphire stood up holding her right cheek.

"I'm all right, you two. Now please stop fighting." Sapphire calmly made her way to the warp pad to wait for the others.

"Emerald, set the charges on the warp pad so we can be on our way," Jasper grumbled impatiently.

"Fine. And stop ordering me around! I'm not your subordinate!" Emerald then placed four evenly spaced explosives around the edge of the warp pad then joined the others. "I'll activate the timer right before we leave." The Qualifier glanced over at Ruby, who hadn't stepped up onto the warp pad yet. "Come on, you little shit, unless you want to be stranded here for the rest of your life."

"Call me out of my name again and I'll make sure that next time I won't miss your face," Ruby muttered as she stepped onto the pad and stood next to Sapphire. Emerald then pulled her partner close to her. Emerald then set the timer for one minute before the group warped to their next destination.

"Where are we going?" a now despondent Ruby inquired.

"The same place I sent Spinel. To the Institute," Jasper responded.

"What? Why there?"

"Because we all have to be quarantined. Don't worry. I've been through the process before. You should be all right…unless you got infected."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Emerald spoke up.

"I think I know the reason Spinel was no longer able to keep the parasite at bay. Her catastrophic injury and regeneration may have weakened her resistance. She still knew she was carrying that thing around in her Gem so she should have just turned herself in at the Institute a long time ago."

"Shut up! Stop talking about her like you knew her! I don't even want to hear her name come out of your mouth! Who are you to say what she should or shouldn't have done? Would you have turned yourself in?"

"Yes, actually I would have."

"You're such a fuckin' liar…"

"Emerald, Ruby, please stop fighting!" Sapphire snapped as she placed her gloved hand against her still sore right cheek. Ruby hung her head at the sight of that.

"Sapphire, I really am sorry about hitting you…"

"Ruby, I already told you I'm all right. I know you weren't trying to hit me. So let's just move on, ok?"

"Umm…ok."

Eventually the group materialized in a place only one of them had been before. The warp pad was located in a large, sterile white room surround by eight white Gems in white hazmat gear. A pair if Institute workers approached each Gem to escort them to a special area for sterilization. Each was ordered to strip down and step into a special booth to be thoroughly sterilized. Ruby, although reluctant, couldn't resist the bigger, stronger Gems as she was forced into the booth. After that each of the four Gems was given a white jumper to wear and escorted through a tunnel to the quarantine area. Each was given a 25 foot by 25 foot room to stay in. Each room was equipped with the bare minimum of furniture, a communication station, and a holovision unit so each quarantined Gem could somewhat keep up with what was going on with Homeworld. In spite of access to the world outside of the institute, the quarantine wing still felt like a type of prison.

None of the four quarantined Gems was happy about their situation, but none made a show of it like Ruby. She was having a full on conniption fit in her quarters that could be heard far and wide. She was furious that none of the Institute workers would tell her where her partner was. She was making such a ruckus that Howlite threatened to sedate the little fighter. Once Ruby saw Howlite approaching with an instrument that looked like a type of large hypodermic needle, she calmed down and sat on a cushion provided in her cell before the white and gray Gem even got to her.

"I see that you do have some intelligence. If you have good sense you'll remain in this state until your quarantine is complete." Ruby glared at Howlite until she left her field of vision.

"I fuckin' hate this place. I can't wait to get out of here," Ruby muttered when the small com-station lit up. With much reluctance Ruby answered the call. She managed a halfhearted smile when Sapphire's visage appeared in the holographic screen.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you doing?"

"I'm ready to get the hell outta here! How long is this quarantine supposed to be for any way?"

"Six weeks. They'll be coming to test each of us at least once a week." Ruby groaned at that information.

"I wonder…I wonder what they did with Spinel?"

Sapphire stiffened at her friend's question. She had foreseen the veteran Gem's fate, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ruby the heartbreaking news. That would just be too cruel.

"I'm sure they'll tell you something soon."

The next several weeks were filled with understandable tension and frustration. Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby kept in contact with each other, yet Jasper seemed to be keeping to herself. The only Gem she was maintaining contact with was her partner, Tiger-eye, who was very worried almost to the point of panic. She too had experienced time being held at The Institute, though not for quarantine. Emerald and Sapphire would contact each other every day to check on each other's state. Sapphire also took time to check up on Ruby, who was still very angry that none of the Institute staff was telling her what happened to her partner. Ruby had already torn up her quarters several times. She would have taken out the com-station as well if Sapphire didn't sing to her to calm her down.

At last the final round of tests came around for their last week of quarantine, which meant their release was drawing nigh. On the last day of quarantine each of the detain Gems got a visit from an Institute worker with their test results. All of the results came back negative, which meant none of them had the parasite. As the very much relieved Gems prepared to leave, Ruby spoke up about what was foremost in her mind.

"Where the hell is Spinel?"

That's when Howlite appeared further down the hall cupping something in her hands. She stopped a couple feet in front of Ruby and addressed her in a cold manner.

"You are Rubellite's partner, correct?"

"Her name's Spinel! And yeah, I'm her partner. What of it."

Howlite knelt before the diminutive red Gem and opened her hands to reveal a clear, shimmering globe containing what appeared to be hundreds of red-violet shards floating inside.

"As her partner you may decide what will become of her remains. You have my condolences."

The emotionally detached Gem placed the clear globe in Ruby's hands, stood up, then walked away in silence. Howlite didn't even flinch when the entire quarantine area was filled will Ruby's blood curdling cries of mourning. Sapphire clung to her partner as she too wept for her fallen friend and her surviving partner. Emerald did her best to comfort the grieving Sapphire as Jasper leaned against a nearby wall and averted her gaze from the heart wrenching scene. She had known that this was coming, yet to see her comrade shattered into pieces like that was difficult to take in. To everyone's surprise the Institute Gems stood aside respectfully to allow Ruby a moment to cry, curse, or whatever else she needed to do to vent as the little warrior clung to orb filled with her lover's remains. Soon Ruby's cries ceased as she sat on the floor hugging Spinel's remains, her body construct visibly shaking. One of the white Institute Gems pulled Ruby to her feet to escort her to the local warp pad. Once again all four quarantined Gems went through the sterilization booth. All of their jumpers were taken back then send to be incinerated. The four Gems gathered on the local warp pad in awkward silence. Right before it was activated Ruby shouted from the pad at the top of her lungs at the eight white Gems as they looked on.

"I fucking hate you bitches! I hope you eat shit, choke on it and die!"

After the group was taken up by the warp stream, the Institute Gems simply went back to work, seeming un-phased by Ruby's rant. Angry outbursts from frustrated Gems had become pretty routine at the Homeworld Research Institute, so the cold, sterile Gems had learned to let it all slide. At the Institute no one cared about hurt feelings or insults. All that they cared about was getting the job done.


	21. Chapter 21: Revelations

AN: Hello, dear readers! I just want you to know I really appreciate all the reviews and follows. Some of your reviews and comments are so awesome (I'm looking at you, TheNutritiousNoodle)! They give me life! They inspire me! They give me the strength to go on in spite of the heart crushing feels! I love you guys! You're all awesome! Now on with the story!

Chapter 21: Revelations

After six weeks of being locked down in quarantine, Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, and Emerald finally arrived at the Homeworld Galaxy Warp Annex. They made a quite unhappy looking bunch as they stepped down from the massive warp pad in the center. A clearly devastated Ruby stumbled over to a nearby bench clinging to the urn-like orb which contained her partner's shattered remains. Sapphire wasted no time sitting by her friend's side to wrap her in a comforting hug. Ruby's tumultuous emotional state calmed a bit under Sapphire's cool touch. Emerald viewed Sapphire's affectionate act with disgust. She felt that her kindhearted partner shouldn't have been touching Ruby at all.

"Sapphire, sweetie, we should get going. I'd like to check on the lab while we're here."

"Emerald, you can do that on your own time. You don't need me for that. Right now I want to be there for Ruby." Sapphire's words felt like daggers to Emerald's chest. Emerald knew her partner could be very kind, but the jealous Gem wanted all that kindness for herself. "Ruby, what do you want to do for now?"

"Sapphire, I think you should go with your partner for now. I need some time to myself, and time to think of a way to honor Spinel."

"Ruby, are you sure?"

"Yeah. If you want to be part of her send-off I'll contact you with a time and place."

"I would love to be part of it. If you need me to do anything special just tell me. I'm willing to help in any way possible." Ruby managed a small smile that did nothing to outweigh her sadness.

"Oh, Sapphire, you really are too damn nice, ya know?" The pair shared a chuckle and a hug before parting ways. For a moment Sapphire looked on as Ruby went to meet with a very quiet Jasper at the warp pad to the Dirty East. At the same time Emerald was watching her partner feeling very jealous of the closeness Sapphire shared with her little red friend. Emerald took her partner by the hand as they headed for Emerald's imposing edifice. Sapphire could tell by her partner's demeanor that something was bothering her, and her future vision gave her an idea what it was, yet Sapphire kept quiet. She knew before the day was done Emerald would surely speak her mind.

Once the studious pair arrived at Emerald's home they were greeted by Jade at the main entrance, which was odd since she was usually tending to Emerald's personal quarters while maintenance Gems took care of the lab.

"Good day, Madame and Miss Sapphire. Welcome back."

"Hello, Jade," Sapphire replied. "It's good to be back."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Madame?"

"Just give us some space and time alone. We've been through a lot these past six weeks."

"As you wish, Madame."

Sapphire and Emerald got settled in the Qualifier's personal quarters. Both were relieved to be in the open space instead of confined in The Institute. As Emerald held her partner close and kissed her cheek, Sapphire gave her an expectant look. The blue oracle knew her partner had something to say, so she patiently waited for Emerald to speak her mind.

"Sapphire, is it safe to say you and Ruby are close?"

"Yes. That's a true assessment."

"What about us? Would you consider us close as well?"

"Of course. We're partners. It would be rather strange if we weren't."

"Sweetie, there's something I don't understand. I may be wrong, but it seems like you're closer to Ruby than to me." Sapphire immediately picked up on the sadness with a hint of anger in Emerald's voice.

"What gave you that impression?"

"For one thing you were about to go against our compromise to support that little…Gem. You also seem to consider her feelings over mine. You even stole from my lab to help her. And let's not forget your attempt to fuse with her. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but still…"

"Emerald, it's ok to say what you really want. You don't need to dance around the subject." Emerald chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then put it all out there, consequences be damned.

"Sapphire, I want us to become closer than we've ever been in the fifty years we've been together." Emerald gently brushed Sapphire's bangs aside revealing her single, cerulean eye. "My love…will you fuse with me?"

Sapphire pondered Emerald's request as she peeked just beyond the veil of fate. She saw how this would turn out in the end, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know the 'why' behind the wrongness that had haunted her for so long and that she tried so hard to make right.

"Emerald…I consent. Let's fuse."

Emerald was absolutely elated by Sapphire's agreement, completely unaware of her partner's motivation behind the agreement. The couple made their way hand in hand to the huge foyer just outside of Emerald's personal quarters. There was plenty of space to dance and the ceiling was high enough to allow room for a fusion. As usual Emerald already had a dainty minuet playing softly in the background of her home. Emerald started the fusion dance with her precisely elegant pointe then Sapphire synchronized with her partner in her own flowing modern dance movements. Each individual's movements spoke to the other saying 'I trust you with my light, and you can trust me with yours.' With a flourishing twirl the two bodies of light merged to form the ravishing Aquamarine. The impossibly beautiful aqua blue fusion looked over herself with her three eyes. She positioned her four arms in an elegant pose as she twirled her translucent gossamer skirts. She was the embodiment of pure joy as she glided across the floor leaving a snowflake-like pattern in her wake. Aquamarine embraced this wonderful feeling of being, but alas that joyful moment was short lived. Before they fused Sapphire had foreseen that her gift of foresight and Emerald's gift of hindsight would combine. However, Sapphire had no warning about what she would witness. Aquamarine stood still then shuddered as Emerald's recent past discretions were made plain. The vision Sapphire had previously seen as only a possibility was now clearly a harsh reality. Within Aquamarine's mindscape Emerald began to panic as Sapphire witnessed in full detail a review of what happened on Mask Island with Lapis Lazuli, a dalliance with Jade, flirtatious play with several of the lab workers...the memories just kept flooding in one after another until the fusion became so unstable she could no longer hold together. The two Gems split violently and fell to the floor. Emerald quickly stood to her feet, her eyes wide with panic as Sapphire slowly turned to face her. The Qualifier shrunk under Sapphire's cold glare.

"Emerald…you…are…SCANDALOUS!" The very moment Sapphire spewed that last word from her mouth a frigid burst engulfed the surrounding atmosphere. Emerald wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes darted about in fear of what would become of her. She started to back away from Sapphire in an attempt to find a means of escape. "I warned you that there would be consequences. Don't even try to escape. That will only make things worse."

"Sapphire, sweetie…"

"You have no right to call me that. Now prepare for the consequences for you shameful acts." By now Sapphire was hovering above the now icy floor as electricity crackled from the gem in her right hand. Emerald begged for Sapphire's forgiveness, but her pleas went unheeded as Sapphire placed her electrified hand on top of Emerald's lime green locks sending a jarring current down the Qualifier's body construct. The shock brought Emerald to her knees and temporarily paralyzed her. The enraged Sapphire then took hold of a clump of Emerald's twisted braids to drag her out of the foyer and towards the main entrance just outside of the lab. To Emerald's horror Sapphire called for all of the Gems in Emerald's employ to come witness Emerald's long overdue humiliation. The shameless green Gem wanted to run and hide, but couldn't because every time she recovered the ability to stand Sapphire would shoot an electrical current through her body. Emerald didn't know what was more terrifying, Sapphire's casual attitude towards causing the wayward Gem to suffer, or the stone cold, icy glare she was giving her. Jade and all present maintenance Gems gathered to witness the long awaited fall of the mighty Emerald. Most of the workers looked shocked at the sight of the presently helpless Qualifier, except for Jade, whose expression was neutral. None were aware of what was really going through the stoic Gems mind at all. Sapphire hovered a bit higher from the ground pulling Emerald into a more upright position before heaping on humiliation.

"Everyone, Emerald has something to confess to you. You may already be aware of this, but she really, really needs to get some things off of her chest." Sapphire glared at Emerald once again as she spoke clearly for all present to hear. "Emerald, tell them what a filthy slut you are. Say it now."

"I'm…I'm a filthy s-slut…" Emerald mumbled, but Sapphire refused to tolerate her foolishness.

"Say it so they can hear you!"

"I'm a filthy slut!" Emerald wailed as tears of humiliation poured from her eyes.

"Much better. Now what does a filthy slut like you deserve?"

"Hu…hu…humiliation…"

"What doesn't a filthy, disgusting slut like you deserve?"

"A…a…"

"Stop stuttering and say it clearly!"

"I don't deserve a perfect, lovely Gem like Sapphire!" Emerald finally shouted at the top of her lungs. Sapphire then loosened her grip on Emerald's hair causing her still paralyzed body construct to fall to the chilled floor with a thud. Sapphire then addressed Emerald's workers. "If any of you still wished to work for this disgusting, selfish, lying slut please return to your post. Otherwise you are free to leave right now." All of the lab workers glanced down at the blubbering mess that was Emerald, then at each other before filing out of the main entrance.

"Please don't leave me!" Emerald shouted after them. "There's no way I can run the lab all by myself! Please come back!" Her begging was only answered with silence and a closed door. The only worker left standing was Jade, who quietly walked over to the still hovering Sapphire.

"Miss Sapphire, when Emerald first brought you here I was truly upset that you were taking my place as Emerald's partner. I was on the borderline of flat out hating you, and for that I apologize. I also apologize that you ended up doing what should have been done a long time ago. For that I thank you." The quiet, moss green Gem respectfully bowed to Sapphire then knelt before the still shaken and utterly humbled Emerald. "Farewell, my love. It's sad, yet satisfying to see your great empire crumble before your very eyes. In spite of that I truly hope you'll be able to better yourself and become…a proper, respectable Gem. But alas, I doubt that's going to happen." Jade gave the devastated Emerald a kiss on the cheek then exited the now nearly empty edifice for the last time. The still prone Emerald looked up at Sapphire to ask her one last question.

"Are you going to leave me as well?"

"Of course," came Sapphire's matter-of-fact reply. "I'd be a fool to do otherwise." With that being said, Sapphire left Emerald twitching and writing in a pool of her own humiliation. Once the massive, glowing green doors closed behind her for that last time, Sapphire decided take a long overdue trip to the Dirty East. Ruby needed her now more than ever, and now there was nothing or no one to stop her from doing what was needed.


	22. Chapter 22: Conversation

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my dears. I had gone to Otakon and I am exhausted! I saw some great Steven Universe cosplay. The Jasper chained by Lapis Lazuli was the best one that I saw. Love me some Jasper! Ruby and Sapphire were looking adorbs of course! Anyway, here's the chapter everyone, including myself, has been waiting for! Enjoy and review!

Chapter 22: Conversation

Down in the underground Eastern Military Complex there was always something going on. Because of the relatively small size of this unique community of Gems word travelled fast. During her time on Earth forging the metal components for the Injectors for the Kindergarten, Tiger-eye got called back to the Dirty East during the production downtime on the Earth. As foreperson she would supervise less experienced blacksmiths and made sure the daily quotas were met. At times she got special requests from high ranking Gems for custom weapons, but for the time being she was teaching a couple metal gofers how to swift the hot metal to the blacksmiths. While she trained the young gofers how to project shouts of 'hot metal!' over the constant clanging and roaring sounds of the weapon's plant, Tiger-eye spotted a messenger speeding towards her.

"Ma'am, you got an urgent call holding on the job site com station." Tiger-eye acknowledged the message then called to the other foreperson on duty.

"Carnelian, could you cover for me while I take an urgent call?"

"Sure, Tiger," Carnelian responded as she sauntered over. "I'll do it for a quick kiss."

"Damn it, I don't have time for your games!"

"Then I guess I don't have time to cover for you." With an exasperated groan, Tiger-eye took Carnelians right hand to give the back of it a quick kiss then dashed off to the com station. "What the fuck kind of kiss was that?"

"A quick one, like you asked! You didn't say where to kiss you though…later!"

Carnelian looked down at her hand with a pout, feeling quite gipped. Once Tiger-eye took the call, it was no surprise to her who it was.

"Hey, Jaspy. Sorry it took so long for me to answer. Carnelian was being a pain in the ass!"

"Remind me to kill her later, honey. Right now I need you to meet me at the transport."

"You there already?"

"No. I'm at the Galaxy Warp Annex, but I'll be there soon."

"Ok, baby, I'll be there. I'll get someone to cover the rest of my shift. Love you."

"Love you, too. Tell Carnelian to prepare to die."

"Yes Ma'am!" Tiger-eye ended the call with a smart salute and ran back into the weapons plant. "Hey, Carnelian, could you cover the rest of my shift? I gotta go!"

"What? Wait! If I'm gonna do that, I deserve a kiss on the lips!"

"Sorry! Gotta go! By the way, as of today you're marked for death by Jasper. Thanks for lookin' out, Carnelian!"

Not much later Ruby and Jasper arrived at the eastbound transport platform. Ruby hadn't settled on a nearby bench for two seconds when she and Jasper heard a bit of a ruckus further down the platform. The two Gems beheld a 7'1" Gem running towards them while pushing others out of her way. Tiger-eye's momentum caused her to slam her body right into her partner's arms. Jasper's solid build prevented her from being knocked off of her feet as the couple greeted each other with a long awaited kiss.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so glad you made it back from that hell hole all right."

"I already told you I'd be ok and not to worry."

As she basked in her lover's affection Tiger-eye noticed Ruby sitting alone on a nearby bench holding something on her lap. Since she didn't see Spinel anywhere and Ruby was looking absolutely miserable, the blacksmith had an idea about what was in the orb on Ruby's lap. She quietly walked over and knelt down in front of her little red friend to see the red-violet shards floating within the clear globe.

"Ruby…is this…Spinel?" Roby gave a silent nod as she caressed the globe in her hands. Tiger-eye took a moment to process this information. She didn't even try to hold back her tears for her fallen friend. "Ruby, would you like for us to do a call to honor for her?"

For a moment Ruby sat in shock at Tiger-eye's suggestion. A call to honor was normally reserved for the highest ranking officers in the military, not the lower ranks such as Spinel and herself. Yet when she thought about it she felt that her beloved partner deserved it. She then gave her clear answer.

"Yeah, I think that would be awesome, Tiger."

Tiger-eye held out her large, slender hands allowing Ruby to gently place Spinel's remains in the blacksmith's palms. Once Tiger-eye secured the funerary orb in her grip, she turned and leaned low so Ruby could climb on her back. The little fighter held on tight as Tiger-eye stood up, giving Jasper a nod to indicate that she was ready to begin the call to honor. At that moment Jasper's booming voice carried throughout the transport station.

"Attention! This is a call to honor for Lieutenant Spinel, Intelligence Unit RI-13. Salute!"

All present Gems recognized that call and responded accordingly by falling in line, saluting, and bowing their heads as the trio walked by with Spinel's remains. Even the transport engineer took the time to climb out of the transport to salute Spinel as well. The engineer then escorted the three Gems onto the first car of the transport. The rest of the Gems continued to show their respect by boarding every car except for the one where Ruby, Jasper, and Tiger-eye were. By the time the group made it to the residential area the call to honor had become a somber processional. Once again Jasper called for the attention of curious onlookers who quickly made their way down to the courtyard to salute. Ruby looked on in amazement at the sea of serious faces. Some of them even shed silent tears. As the final clarion of the day sounded off, marking the daily closure of the weapons plant, the blacksmiths and metallurgists filed out just in time to hear the call to honor. All of the trainees fell in behind Carnelian to join in the solemn gesture as the trio made their way to their final destination, Bloodstone's headquarters. Jasper made the call to honor one last time causing the armed guards to salute their fallen comrade. Tiger-eye then knelt down allowing Ruby to climb off of her back. She then handed the funerary orb back to Ruby.

"Are you going to be ok going to see Bloodstone on your own?" Tiger-eye asked. Ruby nodded. "Do you want us to wait for you until you're done?"

"No, you don't have to. You've already done more than enough. Thank you so much."

While still kneeling, the blacksmith gave Ruby a gentle hug.

"Listen, if you need anything, don't think twice about knocking on my door. Tiger's got your back." Ruby thanked her friend once again before stepping over the threshold into Bloodstone's headquarters. The Gems bustling about in the command center grew still at the sight of Ruby carrying the funerary orb. They didn't even need a call to honor to salute the fallen Lieutenant. As usual, the door to Bloodstone's office was open. The Commander was seated within conversing with one of her lieutenants when she spotted Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Bloodstone ceased her conversation and dismissed her lieutenant. Bloodstone stood before Ruby without a word as the tiny red Gem gazed up at her beloved Commander. That's when Ruby got the shock of her life. Bloodstone saluted and bowed her head to honor Spinel. It was unheard of for a higher ranking Gem to salute a lower ranking one. Bloodstone relaxed her stance then addressed Ruby directly.

"So, the Gems at The Institute finally caught up with Lieutenant Spinel. That's very unfortunate. She was an excellent soldier, and a highly skilled Intelligence Officer. I'm still very impressed with how she was able to elude them for so long. She will be sorely missed." Ruby could hear the genuine sorrow in Bloodstone's voice that indicated the Commander's sincerity.

"Commander Bloodstone, Ma'am…may I ask you something about Spinel?"

"Of course."

"Who's Rubellite?" With a sigh Bloodstone knelt down to Ruby's eye level.

"Rubellite was Spinel's alias. She was part of a special guild whose purpose was to gather intelligence on Gems. I can't go into detail about who the guild focused on and what they found. That's all classified. But I can tell you that Spinel was very good at what she did and I was so proud to have her among my elite forces. I'm so sorry that her life was cut short. Do you have plans for her send-off?"

"I think I have an idea of what I want to do."

"Well, whenever you have established your plans please let me know. I would like to be part of it."

Ruby burst into tears, causing worry to flash across Bloodstone's face.

"This is so crazy! Everyone is being so awesome right now. I never realized so many Gems respected Spinel so much. They respect her almost as much as I loved her." Ruby hugged the funerary orb close as her tears rained down and rolled down the sides of the globe. "I'll contact you with a time and place for her send-off. Just make sure you bring your best cigars." In spite of her tears Ruby was able to genuinely smile at her thoughtful Commander. After Bloodstone dismissed Ruby from her presence, the little red Gem made her way to her quarters. When she turned the corner she saw a familiar Gem waiting patiently outside of her door.

"Sapphire, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ruby. I know you said you'd call for me, but I just had to come see about you."

Ruby simply smiled at her friend and invited her in. Ruby made her way through the eerily quiet quarters she had shared with her partner as Sapphire followed. The space felt so empty without the charismatic Gem's voice carrying throughout the home. If Sapphire hadn't been there it would have felt a lot lonelier to the diminutive fighter. She bypassed Spinel's many sculptures to set the funerary orb on her beloved's favorite cushion on top of a sturdy pedestal. Ruby stared at the glittering shards for a moment before gently placing a hand atop the transparent orb.

"I brought you home, baby. Been a long time since we set foot in this place. I'm gonna think of an awesome way to honor your memory. That's a promise…"

As Ruby's voice trailed off she felt a hand placed on top of her own.

"Sapphire, you probably think I'm crazy for talking to…"

"No, I don't think that at all. Different Gems have different ways of grieving. Whatever you do to cope isn't strange at all. Just know that whatever you do I'm here to support you."

Hot tears blurred the mourning Gem's vision before she threw her arms around Sapphire, giving her a tight hug.

"Why, Sapphire? Why are you so damn perfect and amazing?" Sapphire recovered from the initial shock of Ruby's sudden gesture to envelop the red Gem in her embrace.

"Ruby, I'm far from perfect, and not at all that amazing. Nonetheless, I thank you for the compliment."

The pair smiled at each other for a moment, until Sapphire leaned forward towards Ruby's face. She paused when Ruby backed away slightly.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?"

"I was just…" Sapphire gave Ruby a quick hug, her lips slightly brushing against Ruby's cheek, before pulling away to face a wall of sculptures to hide her embarrassment. "What will you do with all of Spinel's beautiful sculptures?"

"Not sure. Maybe I'll donate them to different temples, especially the Sun Temple. She played a big part in that mural project." Ruby grew quiet as she picked up the small sculpture of her that she and Spinel made together. "I'm keeping this one. It's my all-time favorite."

"It's my favorite, too, Ruby. By the way, I think your idea for Spinel's send-off is great…"

"But I haven't even told you what it is yet." Sapphire quickly apologized for getting ahead of herself. Her foresight got her a bit excited. Ruby then proceeded to explain her idea to Sapphire, who in turn helped the red Gem inform Bloodstone, who then spread the word all over the Dirty East via announcement. It was decided that in three days' time all that wanted to participate would meet above ground on a certain hill in the lava fields to officially honor Spinel.

"This send-off is really gonna be something, Sapphire," Ruby stated as she gathered up as many of Spinel's cigarettes as she could from all her deceased partner's stash locations around their home. Sapphire used her gift to help Ruby find them all. Ruby counted them twice to make sure she had all of them. "Ok, that every one of them. Perfect! Thanks Sapphire."

"You're quite welcome."

"Hey, uh, it's getting kind of late. Shouldn't you be going back to be with Emerald? You know how pissed she gets when you're away for a while."

"Emerald is a non-factor."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We're no longer partners."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I refuse to be partnered with a disgusting slut, that's why." Ruby's eyes grew wide with shock. She had never expected Sapphire to use such language.

"Whoa…so you dumped her, huh?"

"Yes. And it was gloriously humiliating. She deserved every second."

"Wow, Sapphire, you don't mess around! I wish I could have been there to see it!"

"No you don't. I'd rather you never see me like that. It may change your opinion of me."

"Well, yeah! You'd look like a total badass! And that sounds pretty awesome to me!"

"I suppose you're right, Ruby," Sapphire chuckled as she blushed a bit.

"I know I'm right. Good riddance to that stuck up bitch." Ruby paused as she realized Sapphire situation. "Uh, Sapphire, since you won't be going back to Emerald's you wanna…stay here the next few days?"

"YES!" Sapphire quickly answered, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. They both looked at each other, eyes wide with surprise at Sapphire's outburst, before they both burst into laughter.

"Sapphire, I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too," Sapphire replied as she took Ruby by the hand, causing their two Gems to touch. The warmth from Ruby's gem helped Sapphire relax, while the cooling effect of Sapphire's gem calmed Ruby's fear of being alone.

Three days later the time for Spinel's send-off had finally come. Just about every resident from the Dirty East crowded onto the transport to the surface. Bloodstone even gave the order to shut down the weapons plant for the day for the occasion, allowing any Gem that wanted to participate to do so. Once the procession made it to the surface they noticed it was unusually dark sky for that time of day. The volcano had produced an ash cloud that obscured the daylight making it appear as if it was evening. Ruby felt like some supernatural force had created the perfect conditions for her send-off to work. In the days prior it was made known that Gems who wanted to take part in the ceremony should bring their own cigarettes, cigars, or pipes. Sapphire volunteered to pass out cigarettes from Spinel's stash to any Gem who wanted one. As the Dirty Easterners prepared to begin the send-off there was a stirring at the back of the crowd, which parted to allow two more Gems to come through. Ruby gaped in awe as Rose Quartz and Pearl made their way to the front of the crowd. The large pink Gem knelt before Ruby, placing a hand atop of the funerary orb.

"Ruby, Bloodstone told me about what happened to Spinel. I'm so very sorry for your loss. I'm here to pay my respects and offer any help you may need." Ruby was so overwhelmed by Rose Quartz's sincerity that she could barely get out a word of thanks without tears welling up. Then to everyone's surprise, especially Pearl, Rose stood up and pulled out a fat stogie. "Anyone have a light?" About twenty hands holding lighters shot out towards Rose. Even Ruby held out her left hand while cradling Spinel's remains with her right arm. Rose pressed her cigar against Ruby's gem then brought the stogie to her lips to take several puffs. "I think you should start things off, Ruby."

The little red Gem nodded, placing the funerary orb in Sapphire's hands then lighting her own cigarette and taking a long drag. Ruby spewed the smoke out like dragon's breath into the ash cloud, catching some of the hovering flakes in its wake, causing the ash to light up in mid-air. Soon others joined in the display causing curling swirls of flaming ash to dance above their heads. The heated flakes took on interesting, spiraling shapes that glowed hues of red and gold as they wriggled to the ground below.

All the while during the send-off, the Gems that were the closest to Spinel shared stories about how they had met her or shared memories about her. Some of the stories were respectfully serious, such as Jasper's tale of her experience facing extremely dangerous enemies side by side on the battlefield. Spinel had been a fierce and strategic fighter that any seasoned warrior would be glad to have on their side. Some of the stories were funny yet sweet, like Tiger-eye's tale about some of the sneaky tactics Spinel used to help the blacksmith overcome her shyness and anxiety about expressing her true feelings to a certain Gem she liked. She smiled at her partner, who quickly ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment with her wild, silvery locks. Some stories were thoughtful, like Sapphire's gratitude towards Spinel for making her feel so welcome in the Dirty East. Ruby couldn't help but smile at all the wonderful and kind expressions coming from so many Gems. Soon all of the cigarettes and cigars were reduced to butts and ash, which were tossed into a nearby lava pool. The ash cloud had begun to dissipate, allowing the rays of the twin suns to break through. Ruby hugged the funerary orb to her chest as the send-off came to a close.

"You all are so awesome. Thank you so much for doing this for Spinel…and for me. This is way more than I expected…" Ruby's voice trailed off to give way to tears. Bloodstone closed things out with one last call to honor, then everyone said their goodbyes and made their way to their respective homes, except for Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby cradled Spinel's remains with her right arm as Sapphire took hold of her left hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The pair had decided to lay Spinel's remains to rest in a place where they were very unlikely to be disturbed or even found. After using the Homeworld Galaxy Warp Annex to return to Earth, Ruby and Sapphire used a long unused local warp to revisit a mostly forgotten location. The abandoned moon base on the dark side of the Earth's moon seemed like the perfect place to enshrine Spinel's funerary orb. Ruby mounded some moon dust in the center of a nice, deep crater and set the orb on top, giving the sparkling globe one last kiss goodbye. Sapphire whispered her own goodbye before the pair returned to Homeworld hand in hand, gem touching gem.

About a year after Spinel's passing most Gems had fallen back into their normal routines, except for a certain pair of little Gems. Ruby found herself struggling to make it through each day as she sank into a deep depression. She managed to donate all but one of Spinel's sculptures to various temples so that she wouldn't be surrounded by constant reminders of her heartache. Ruby did her best to not let her emotional state affect her performance on missions, but her diminished efficiency was becoming more and more noticeable. So much so that her services were in less demand, which made her even more depressed. Sapphire was doing all she could to help the little red warrior, but the more she reached out to Ruby the more she seemed to distance herself from Sapphire. Things got to the point where Ruby stopped contacting Sapphire altogether, which caused the field researcher much worry. So much so that she made a special trip to the Dirty East check up on her. Once Sapphire made it to the familiar red and pink door she discovered that Ruby was no longer there. As Sapphire wondered how she could have missed Ruby she calmed her thoughts to figure out where Ruby had gone. What her future vision showed her not only shocked her, but it gave her an immense sense of urgency. Sapphire sped back up towards the surface, bypassing the late running transport, and up to the lava fields. She streaked over the surface of the cooled, hardened lava flows and up the side of the massive volcano.

Once Sapphire reached the volcano's peak she saw Ruby sitting quietly on the edge of the crater. Ruby's back was to her and her head was bowed. Sapphire slowly approached the red Gem from behind as scorching hot winds whipped her silvery blue locks to and fro. Once she finally stood over Ruby, Sapphire glanced down and saw her fiddling with a half empty pack of cigarettes. Sapphire quietly knelt down next to her friend, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Sapphire didn't bother bombarding Ruby with a bunch of questions. She just waited patiently for her friend to speak.

"Why'd you come up here?"

"I was concerned about you. I hadn't heard from you in a while."

"Why do you even care about a worthless piece of shit like me?"

"Ruby, you're not worthless! Why are you saying such things?"

"Because it's true. Ever since Spinel's been gone I suck at everything! I suck on my missions, I suck at being a friend, and I suck at LIFE!" Ruby twirled a cigarette for a second then flicked it into the crater. The air was so hot the cigarette burst into flames on its way down the wide vent. "I'm so useless. I do everything I can to live up to her greatness, but I keep falling short. I wonder what she even saw in me. Why'd she even bother with a useless, dumpy hot head like me?"

"Ruby, you're none of those things! Well, you can be a bit of a hot head, but all those other things don't describe you at all! You're brave, and strong, and…absolutely beautiful!"

Ruby finally turned to look Sapphire directly in the eye, processing all the things she had just said.

"You…think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes! I've…thought that for some time now."

"Sapphire, are you crazy? I look like shit compared to you!"

"No you don't! I think you're perfect just the way you are. It's one of the things I love about you…"

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. Listen, I know you love Spinel and she'll always hold a special place in your heart. I just want to know if there's room for me, too. Even if it's the teeniest, tiniest corner I'll be happy. More than anything I want to see_ you_ happy, Ruby! Even if you don't want to be more than friends, I can accept that. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me!"

Ruby was struck silent by Sapphire's confession as she let it all sink in. The longer Ruby was silent the more Sapphire felt her heart sink. She sat up with a start when she felt a warm hand caress her cool cheek.

"Sapphire, you really are way too kind…but that's what I love about_ you_." Sapphire was at a loss for words as that same warm hand tenderly brushed her bangs aside to reveal her single, clear blue eye. "You think I'm perfect, huh? I think you're perfect. Perfectly beautiful."

The tiny blue oracle smiled as she pressed Ruby's hand against her cheek as they both leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was simple, perfect, and felt right. Ruby placed her hand against the back of Sapphire's slender neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like a blissful eternity they broke the kiss to gaze at each other in awe before bursting into joyous laughter. The pair stood to their feet, clasping hands as they kissed again, and again. They were both so relieved that they could finally express their love for each other. It was so freeing. The two elated Gems were bubbling over with joy when Ruby lifted Sapphire into the air twirling her around causing her glittering skirts to flutter in the wind. Sapphire spread her arms like a bird about to take flight as she basked in wave after wave of the true love and happiness that had eluded her for so long. There was a sudden, glorious flash of light. Out of that light a new being was made manifest, landing nimbly on the edge of the volcano. The tall being took a moment to gather her bearings and look herself over. She ran her hands over her burgundy skin and patted her cube shaped tresses. She then looked down at her form fitting bodysuit which was a perfectly balanced expression of duality and singularity all at once. She finally gazed at the palms of her large hands where two deep red gems rested, the one in the left hand with a square cut, and the one on the right bearing a triangular cut. The fusion felt powerful, but more importantly she felt whole. She hugged her arms about herself as a smile brighter than the twin suns exploded across her face. She spread her arms wide with a chuckle as she basked in the experience that was she. She was perfect, she was stable, she was awesome. With a voice full of confidence she confirmed her existence aloud.

"I am Garnet!"


	23. Chapter 23: Experience

**AN: To the guest reviewer who offered to make a comic based on Chapter 22…yes, yes, a million times yes! Please do! I'll even post and credit you on my page. My dA name is HatakeMegumichan. For those of you who don't already follow me on deviant Art, there is fan art of Jasper and Tiger-eye in my gallery for your enjoyment! There will be more fanart in the near future. There will be an illustrated kiss, my dears. **

Chapter 23: Experience

There are different types of fusions, some practical, some tactical, and some a combination of both to varying degrees. The average Gem had a basic understanding of how those function. However, Homeworld was about to be introduced to a new and unique type of fusion. Garnet wasn't birthed out of a practical need or for battle tactics. She was literally formed from the love between two Gems. This was absolutely unheard of, and would most likely go beyond the understanding of most among Gemkind. Even Garnet herself had to take a moment to realize what she was, but it didn't take her very long.

The newborn fusion was fully aware of herself and yet fully aware of the presence of Ruby and Sapphire. With every step she took and every movement there were conversations going on at light speed. There was no conflict over who was in control. The two gems were in full cooperation and perfectly balanced out each other. Garnet was the result of synchronization at its best. Because of the absence of conflict, all that was left for Garnet to do was to explore and enjoy.

Garnet decided to show off a bit, to herself since there was no one else present, and did a handstand. She started doing push-ups while in this position. She smiled. This was no challenge at all. She then upped the ante by walking along the edge of the crater on her hands. She had no fear of falling off of the edge, mainly because she didn't see any possibility of it happening. Garnet took a moment to analyze how she knew that. There was a spark of curiosity within her which was quickly replaced with understanding.

'_Ah…so that's how you knew…'_

Garnet stood back on her feet to sprint down the side of the volcano. She loved every second as she felt the power in her legs and the strength of her upper body. She would occasionally burst into laughter as she flipped and skillfully twirled among the rock and lava formations. She paused when she came across a formation that was obviously made with thought and a purpose. Garnet ran her hands over it as the object triggered a memory.

'_I made this…wait, did I make this? Yes, it's vague, but I do remember this.'_

The predominant thought was coming from the Gem on the left, so it was clearly not a false memory. A sense of pride mixed with a hint of sadness swelled up in the fusion then petered out as she gazed at the sculpture. Soon all she could feel was comfort and love coming from all parts of her being. With a curt nod Garnet donned a pair of shades to cover her three eyes; she then decided to continue to explore her environment.

Garnet sped through the lava field towards the local warp pad. There were a few Gems topside that spotted her from a distance, but they only noticed her with mild interest. She bypassed the warp pad then descended the staircase leading to the transport platform. Although Garnet stood quietly on the station platform, she still managed to draw the attention of other Gems that were present. Her appearance was very distinct so that made her stand out. Add to that the fact that the Dirty East was a small community where just about everyone either knew each other or knew about who lived there. No one spoke to the stoic fusion as she quietly waited for the transport standing straight and tall with arms folded. Once the transport pulled up to the platform, Garnet stepped into the nearest car without a word. As she took hold of a nearby lanyard she glanced around her, noticing several Gems watching her. She assumed they were trying to figure out who she was, or where they had seen her before. She simply smiled to herself as the transport pulled off and shot into the underground tunnel.

The twenty minute journey to the underground complex was pretty uneventful until a rather large Gem pushed up behind Garnet, brushing against her back side. She wasn't sure if the act was done on purpose, but with a sharp jab of her elbow she let the other Gem know not to invade her personal space.

"Keep your hands to yourself," came Garnet's quiet yet stern order.

"Are you talking to me?" the flame colored Gem asked in a condescending tone. Garnet glanced back at her, her shades flashing hues of pink with a hint of blue.

"Yes…I am."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…I do what I want." The surly Gem went to touch Garnet's backside again, but alas that act didn't end well. As soon as the transport doors opened, a now unconscious Gem was sent flying into a stone bench. Without missing a beat Garnet gracefully made her way to the station stairway to continue her exploration. As usual, there was always something going on in the Dirty East, whether it was a street fight, a jam session, or an impromptu dance battle, a Gem had to try really hard to be bored there. Garnet got involved in an arm wrestling match with several Gems that were larger than her, leaving them shocked at how easily she beat them. Since those Gems weren't much of a challenge for her, she decided to do a little dancing. She had enough awareness to keep her fists closed as she danced in her own unique style, which caught the attention of a certain red-orange Gem.

"Hey, there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Carnelian. And you are…?" Not bothering to grace the question with an answer, Garnet got up and headed for the residential area. That didn't stop Carnelian's attempts at conversation with the quiet fusion. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new around here? If so, I can show you around if you like."

"That won't be necessary." Carnelian stopped in her tracks for a moment, then continued to follow Garnet, who was clearly ignoring the pushy Carnelian.

"That's an interesting accent you have there. Are you from up north? That accent makes your voice sound pretty sexy. Hell, you're pretty damn sexy. You single?" Garnet paused and turned to look Carnelian in the face.

"No, I'm not." Disappointment flashed across the red-orange Gem's face as Garnet continued towards to residential area. "I have a bit of advice for you. You'll never find a partner if you rely only on your lust. It's creepy and unattractive. You need to learn the art of romance. Also, please don't follow me."

Garnet headed to the courtyard leaving Carnelian to ponder being shot down in such a smooth, straightforward, and surprisingly polite way. As Garnet continued to take in the sights in the residential area she didn't take part in much interaction with the local residents. However, that didn't prevent Garnet's striking appearance to peak the locals' interests.

On the fifth floor of a neighboring building, a statuesque pair of partners leaned on the railing on Jasper's balcony to observe what was going on down in the courtyard.

"Jaspy, who's that?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen her around before."

"I see Carnelian is all up in her face."

"That's no surprise. I haven't forgotten my promise to kill her ass though. I've gotta think of a brutal and satisfying way to take her out."

"True dat. Heh. Looks like Carnelian got shot down again." The scene quickly went from humorous to interesting as the pair watched the newcomer head straight for the other building across the courtyard. Soon Garnet was seen on the eighth floor entering Ruby's quarters. "Jaspy, look. That Gem in going in Scoop's place like it ain't nothin'. You think Ruby got a new partner? If so, that's cool, cuz I was kind of worried about her being all alone. Then again, that Gem is kinda tall for her. Oh well, maybe her tastes have changed. Anyway, who am I to judge?"

Jasper remained quiet as her partner chatted on. She had her suspicions about that unfamiliar Gem, but she filed them away for later. For now she silenced her love with a kiss then guided her inside.

"You shouldn't be so nosy, honey. Now c'mon. I want to spend some time with you before you go to back to work."

"Again? Hmmm…someone just can't get enough of the Tiger!" the blacksmith teased as her partner kissed the nape of her neck.

In the meantime, Ruby and Sapphire unfused and fell into a laughing heap on top of Ruby's cushion. They cuddled, bodies intertwined as they peppered each other's faces with kisses.

"Wow, Sapphire that was so much fun!"

"Yes, it was. It felt…right." Sapphire pressed her lips against Ruby's then nestled her head against her bosom.

"I learned something about you, ya know."

"What's that?"

"You can see the future."

"Well, in a manner of speaking. I can see possible outcomes and that helps guide my decisions."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome."

"I guess so. Sometimes it can be a bit of a burden."

"It doesn't have to be, Sapphy. We're together now, so I'll help you bear any burdens. I'm strong enough. You trust me, right?"

"Yes, Ruby. I trust you with my love, my light, my very life!"

"Great. That's just perfect," Ruby whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. She didn't dare hold back expressing her love for Sapphire. If there was any doubt in the little oracle's mind about Ruby's feelings towards her, Ruby's passionate warmth threw that doubt right off a cliff. Sapphire couldn't hold back voicing her pleasure as her partner kissed every part of her that she could reach. The pair was so happy to share this wonderful experience with each other, but it still paled in comparison to the closeness they felt while fused as Garnet. As Garnet both of them felt whole, complete, and in perfect balance. That being said, they still enjoyed and appreciated making love. That was just a fun added bonus.

Ruby and Sapphire had become so close so quickly that it was no surprise that they decided to cohabitate in the Dirty East. They made an odd looking couple, but down in the underground complex odd pairings had become commonplace. Sapphire was the only blue Gem living down there, but those that knew Ruby and Sapphire didn't see it as all that odd. What did seem odd was the Gem that was occasionally seen going into Ruby and Sapphire's quarters. Unfortunately, Ruby and Sapphire had at least one very nosy neighbor who decided to do a little investiging.

Late one night Garnet had returned from the surface to be confronted by a not so happy group of local residents led by a saucy Carnelian.

"Hey, you! Let me talk to you for a second," the red-orange Gem beckoned.

"I'd rather not. Now if you'll excuse me…" Garnet attempted to bypass the group of Gems, but Carnelian managed to get a hold of Garnet's arms. She quickly twisted Garnet's wrists exposing the single gem embedded in the palm of each of her hands.

"Two gems? I knew there was something off about you. You're a fuckin' fusion!" By now the small crowd had grown in number as Carnelian held Garnet's hands up for all to see. Garnet yanked herself out of Carnelian's grip with an angry grunt.

"Get off of me! So what if I'm a fusion? What's it to you?"

Carnelian scoffed and approached the fusion as Garnet took a defensive stance.

"You have a lot of nerve parading around here like you're normal. Now you either unfuse or get your ass outta here. You don't belong here!"

"I don't belong? That's rich. The Dirty East is full to the brim with rejects! Just ask around. Shit, you're most likely one of them!" Garnet's statements didn't help her situation at all. The locals didn't take kindly to being spoken to like that by a lowly fusion.

"Hmph. I may be a reject from the West, but at least I'm not a piece of shit fusion like you!"

By now just about every Gem had come down into the courtyard, mostly out of curiosity. A certain blacksmith's shift had ended and she had paused to see why a crowd had gathered in the courtyard. As she tried to get closer to the front to see what was going on, all hell broke loose. When the Gems at the front started attacking Garnet, the crowd of onlookers surged forward, knocking Tiger-eye off of her feet. As she tried to shield herself from all the trampling feet she cried out for her partner in desperation. She managed to turn over on her back in order to protect her Gem from getting cracked just as a large foot pressed down on her belly. Just as another foot was mere inches from stomping her head, several large Gems were violently pushed aside. A battered and bruised Tiger-eye felt herself lifted from the ground by a strong pair of arms. She lowered her hands to see the face of her partner bearing a worried expression.

"Ty, are you all right?"

"I am now! Those fuckers almost trampled me to death! What the hell is goin' on?"

"Remember that Gem nobody recognized?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Turns out she's a fusion."

"What? A fusion of who?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not worried about that now. I want to treat your wounds."

"Jasper, I'm not hurt that bad…"

"Shut up and let me take care of you!"

"Oh, ok, baby." Tiger-eye grew quiet as she relaxed in her partner's arms as she wondered what kind of crazy shit would happen next in the Dirty East. It was impossible to guess.

Meanwhile, Garnet had made it to the surface and managed to find a hiding place among the rock formations among the lava fields. As she waited for an opportunity to make a run for the local warp pad, a heated conversation roiled within her.

'_I'm so sorry I got you caught up in this. Their reaction was pretty damn intense!"_

'_It's not your fault. I should have seen this coming!'_

'_No, I should have known this would be a bad idea!'_

'_Wait! Now's not the time to place blame. The most important thing is to make it out of here safely. Give it a moment…All right, there's no one else near the pad. NOW GO!'_

Garnet saw her opportunity for escape and headed straight for the warp pad. She was spotted by several of the pursuing Gems, but they didn't get to her before she was caught up in the warp stream. Carnelian called off the pursuit amidst protest from the other Gems.

"There's no need to follow. If she has any sense she won't come back here. If she does, we'll be waiting to beat her ass."

The mob then returned to the underground complex, some of them grumbling in disappointment that they wouldn't get to witness or be a part of a beat down. Alas, they wouldn't even get another chance to tear into the fusion, for that was the last time Garnet was ever seen in the Dirty East.


	24. Chapter 24:Free to Be

AN: Hello, dear readers! Welcome to the final chapter! I've had so much fun writing this story and I'm so happy you got to enjoy it with me! I still plan to fulfill a reader's request for a Jasper/Tiger-eye story. Soon, my loves, very soon! But first, I'm going to bring this romantic tale to an end. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! Love you guys!

Chapter 24: Free to Be

After escaping the riot that broke out in the Dirty East, Ruby and Sapphire arrived at the Galaxy Warp Annex unfused as a precaution. As they walked hand in hand in the bustling annex, they conversed in hushed tones.

"Sapphire, what are we gonna do now? We're janked if we go back to the Dirty East."

"Don't worry. I still have my place in the Research Hub. We just need to do some cleaning up there."

That made sense to Ruby, because it had been quite some time since Sapphire had been to her original quarters. The couple walked hand in hand towards the residential area when they crossed paths with a colleague of Sapphire that she hadn't seen for several decades.

"Blue Agate! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been doing well in spite of everything. I was permitted to take advanced placement lessons to bypass 500 years of taking the basics all over again. I'm all set to begin the qualification process. There's just one problem. My Qualifier has gone missing, so I have to be reassigned."

"Missing? That's odd. Who was your original Qualifier?"

"Emerald. I was so excited when I found out I was getting a chance to work with her, but then she…fell off the grid, I guess. I recently found out that her lab has been abandoned and her personal living space is in shambles…on the inside at least. The exterior is still pretty much intact, which is probably why everyone assumed she was still there. I'm a bit concerned." Blue Agate paused as Ruby stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the fact that you think I care what happened to that stuck up bitch."

"I see. And who are you again?" Sapphire cleared her throat to regain her colleague's attention.

"She's my partner. And she's right. Neither one of us is the slightest bit concerned about Emerald's fate. Congratulations on your pending qualification, by the way. Let's go, Ruby." The couple moved on leaving a quite surprised Blue Agate in their wake. Soon the pair reached Sapphire's former humble abode. The exterior consisted of cool shades of blue and the foundation was supported by blue crystalline formations. Sapphire held her glowing gem up to the door causing it to open. The couple walked inside as a cool mist rolled out of the main entrance. The crystals of varying hues of blue would change depending on the angle one viewed them. Sapphire's home was a cool, quiet, and serene environment in which one couldn't help but fall into a meditative state. It was a perfect reflection of the blue Gem's personality.

Sapphire could see everything in her former residence was pretty much in place, until the partners heard something odd. It sounded like a voice. It was muffled, but some type of muttering chant, or perhaps singing could be heard coming from the rear of Sapphire's living quarters.

"Sapphy, what the hell is that noise?"

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's just a pest. I might need your help to remove it, so please stay close."

Once the partners made it to the back of Sapphire's living quarters Sapphire pushed the ice crystal curtain aside to behold quite a sight. Right in the center of a large, sky blue cushion was a disheveled looking green Gem muttering to herself while staring at a blue com shard in her hands.

"I just have to keep waiting patiently. She'll come back some day. Then I'll beg for her forgiveness and confess my undying love! Yes! She'll understand that I learned my lesson and how so very sorry I am…"

As the pitiful green Gem babbled on Ruby shook her head in disbelief at the sight as Sapphire quietly made her way over to the currently occupied cushion.

"Emerald…" The once respected green Gem sat up on the cushion with a startled expression which quickly turned to joy at the sight of her former partner.

"Oh, my love, you came back!" Emerald pressed her lips against Sapphire's, but the blue Gem quickly pushed her away.

"Hey! Get the hell off of her, you crazy bitch!" Ruby yelled; her gauntlet at the ready to give the green Gem a well-deserved beat down. A wild eyed Emerald stared at Ruby, quite confused.

"What is this little shit doing here?"

"She's not a little shit! She's my partner, unlike you. You need to leave now."

"W-what?"

"I'm not going to say it again. Either you remove yourself or be removed." Ruby cracked her knuckles preparing for a long awaited round of Emerald tossing.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Emerald complained as Ruby hoisted her above her head. "My love was supposed to hear me out so I could tell her how I'm so sorry that I hurt her and how miserable I was without her and how I'll never, ever even think of being unfaithful again…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Blah, blah, blah and all that bullshit! Just shut up, get out, and stay out!"

Sapphire opened the main entrance to allow Ruby to toss the uninvited squatter out, which was clearly unexpected by the Gems passing by. Emerald landed in a quite undignified position as other residents of the Homeworld Research Hub gathered around her. Emerald immediately panicked and started crawling away as fearful, maddening thoughts tumbled about in her mind.

'I've got to get away! If I don't I'll surely be shipped off to The Institute for a so called evaluation! There's no telling what type of torment they'll put me through! Hell, they might even use my torture to entertain Yellow Diamond! I must escape!'

The former Qualifier scrambled to her feet as the group of Gems gave chase.

"Catch her. There's a reward for turning her in!" one blue Gem shouted. "If we catch her together we can split it!"

"Screw that! I'm catching her myself!" a slightly larger green Gem retorted. Ruby and Sapphire watched the retreating fiasco for a few seconds then went back inside of Sapphire's home. The pair settled down in silence for a moment until Sapphire voiced a thought that was at the forefront of both of their minds.

"Ruby, we can't stay here indefinitely. I see trouble for us ahead."

"Hmmm…I was thinking the same thing. So what should we do?"

"First, we need to contact a friend to do us a favor." Sapphire briefly explained her plan to her partner as they made their way to the field researcher's com station. Down in the Dirty East a certain reddish brown Gem's com shard started to flash. Fortunately she had just gotten home from her shift at the plant and immediately inserted her shard into her personal com station.

"Tiger-eye here. Talk to me. It can be straight talk or sexy talk. Don't matter as long as you're talkin'."

"Wow, that's one hell of a crazy way to answer a call!"

"Hey, Scoop, what's up?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Ruby growled before Sapphire's cool touch put a damper on her temper. "Anyway, Tiger, I need you to do me a favor. Could you please go to our quarters and pick up a couple things and bring them to the Research Hub?"

"Huh? Why can't you come and get them?" Ruby only responded with a nervous chuckle. That's when Sapphire spoke up.

"We'll explain after you get here. I'm sending a temporary security code to your shard. Use it to get into our quarters. We only need a few things from there. How soon can you bring them?"

"Right now. My shift is done for the day. By the way, does this have anything to do with that fusion hanging around your place?" Both Ruby and Sapphire grew silent as they pondered their answer.

"As I said before, we'll explain when you get here. And thank you for your help, Tiger-eye."

"Sure. No problem. I'll see you soon."

As they waited for Tiger-eye for the next two hours, Ruby and Sapphire discussed the best way to explain their situation to Tiger-eye. Ruby was understandably concerned about how the blacksmith would react.

"Sapphy, what if she responds like everybody else in the Dirty East? Then we'll have lost the only friend we have left on Homeworld!"

"Hmmm…Ruby, I believe we can trust Tiger-eye. She may be a little odd (as if we're ones to talk) but she's quite dependable."

"That's true. I have an idea to make sure that Tiger-eye doesn't tell our business." Ruby explained her plan. Sapphire saw the plan working out in their favor, so she agreed with Ruby. Two hours later Tiger-eye arrived with the desired items in hand. Sapphire politely invited the tall Gem inside.

"Wow, you keepin' it classy, Sapphire!"

"Thank you." Tiger-eye handed over Ruby's sketchbook and small sculpture as the pair offered her a seat on a nearby ice formation. "Tiger-eye, I promised to explain our situation, and I will, but first we need assurance that what we tell you never leaves this room."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" This time Ruby interjected her thoughts.

"Tell us something about you that you're keeping secret. I know you've got to have some secrets you brought with you from back West, like that weird mark on your right breast…" Tiger-eye visibly stiffened at the mention of the mark, which indicated to Sapphire that it was a sensitive subject for the blacksmith.

"All right. I'll tell you one of my secrets." Both smaller Gems found it interesting to see the normally jovial Gem looking so serious. She definitely had their full attention. "I was formed back West and assigned a specific purpose. I spent my first two hundred years in a place called the Tiger House with other Tiger-eyes, like Golden Tiger-eye, and Green Tiger-eye. Tiger-eyes are made for one reason only; to entertain and service the Elite Gems. Basically we're made to be concubines. The good news is I made it out of the Tiger House before they could ship me off to become the personal plaything of some Elite. I studied and trained to be a blacksmith in my guild, which is a whole other story I'm not getting into. By the way…Tiger-eyes are not permitted to have a partner, period. But you already know I threw that rule right into the heart of a volcano." Tiger-eye smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Now, what's your secret?"

The little partners shot each other a wary look.

"Sapphire, should we tell her or show her?"

"I think it'll be a lot faster if we just show her."

"Ok."

Amidst some nervous laughter, Ruby and Sapphire began their simple and happy fusion dance. Mere moments later, the tall and comely fusion made her appearance and stood before an oddly unsurprised looking Tiger-eye.

"H-hello, I'm Garnet."

"It's about time you introduced yourself. You look good."

"Thank you."

"I liked how you shut Carnelian down. She's such a creeper."

"Can't argue with that," Garnet chuckled. "Uh…I noticed your reaction to me is nothing like the others in the Dirty East." The fusion's three eyes shifted as the blacksmith had a fit of giggles.

"Listen, Garnet. I don't get worked up about what other Gems do with their lives. You could shapeshift into a sandworm and choose to live in the planet's core, and I wouldn't give two shits. Hell, I wouldn't give one shit. As long as I get to continue to live my life and you don't try to come between me and my Jasper, it's all good to me. Now I know my thinking is a lot different than most, but you already know I'm fuckin' crazy so don't expect the same acceptance from anyone else." By now Garnet had a grin spread across her face. She knew without a doubt she could trust Tiger-eye with her secret.

"Thank you, Tiger-eye. Although you are pretty fucking insane, you give pretty sound advice."

"Eh, no need for thanks. You do you. Even when it's not easy, do what makes you happy. Trust me. It's worth it."

Soon the fusion and the blacksmith parted ways leaving Garnet alone, so to speak, with her thoughts. She knew she couldn't live how she wanted on Homeworld without serious repercussions, in spite of having Tiger-eye's support. Her former neighbor was only one Gem among many. There was a slim chance of finding a safe haven somewhere off world. After coming to a decision Garnet unfused, allowing Ruby and Sapphire to carry out her plan. The pair contacted Rose Quartz, who seemed quite pleased to hear from them. At Ruby and Sapphire's request, the always helpful Commander pulled some strings to have the little partners permanently assigned to her service on Earth. Soon Ruby and Sapphire arrived on the Earth once again, hand in hand, gem touching gem. To their surprise they were not only greeted by Rose Quartz and Pearl. A very happy looking Jade was also there along with several other Gems they were unfamiliar with.

"Ruby and Sapphire, I'm so glad that you'll once again be part of my team. This is so exciting!"

For months the partners served to the best of their ability, making their mark on the team, all the while building up the courage to introduce Garnet to Rose and eventually the rest of the team. They had been fusing during missions every time they were sent out as a pair, but that wasn't enough. They couldn't ignore the fact that they couldn't stand to be apart for one second. They wanted to be together in the way that made them happy the most, and that was as Garnet.

One day they got a chance for Rose to hear them out after the kind hearted Commander agreed to a private meeting.

"Ruby, Sapphire, tell me what's on your mind." Sapphire decided to speak first.

"First of all, we'd like to thank you for allowing us to go on missions together. That's very important to us."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me. It's only fair since Jade and Milk Quartz had previously made the same request. I think it's wonderful for partners to work together on missions."

"We're still very grateful for that. However, there's something else we need to tell you."

The two little partners clasped hands and gave each other a determined nod before performing their synchronizing act of love. Now a fully formed fusion stood before a slightly startled Rose Quartz as Garnet picked up where Ruby and Sapphire had left off.

"I have heard that being a fusion isn't a common thing, and I've heard that when two Gems remain fused for too long they lose themselves. I disagree with that. I am not lost, because I know that this is who I'm meant to be. I feel I have every right to exist. I'm strong, very self-aware, and stable. This is who we are, this is who I am. I am Garnet, and I want to remain Garnet as long as Ruby and Sapphire's eternal love." Garnet paused as she looked Rose Quartz directly in the eyes, her three eyes slightly quivering with emotion. "If…you decide not to accept me then I'll just leave and find my own path. I'll be fine because I'll never be alone."

The whole time Garnet spoke, Rose Quartz respectfully took in every word and processed all of the powerful emotions expressed by the beautiful being before her. The pink Gem reached out to gently touch Garnets deep crimson cheek. A warm smile blossomed on the tenderhearted Gem's face. The smile was so disarming that Garnet was flooded with emotions that she could no longer contain.

"Garnet, thank you so much for coming to me with such honesty. I can see that you are like nothing I've ever witnessed before. You're not just a fusion. You are the embodiment of the special bond between two wonderful Gems." Rose Quartz cupped Garnet's face in her hands as all three of the fusions eyes overflowed with tears. "Garnet, you're not just one Gem, or even two. You are an experience. One, amazing, beautiful, stable experience. I accept who you are and will do everything to protect all that is you."

Rose embraced Garnet to her bosom. By now the fusion was full on sobbing, happy and relieved by the wise Commander's acceptance. Rose Quartz gave Garnet time to compose herself before taking the lovely fusion by the hand.

"If you're ready, I'd like to formally introduce you to the rest of the team." The tall, rosy colored Gem picked up on Garnet's apprehension. "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side."

With that, Rose Quartz and Garnet exited the Commander's quarters hand in hand. Garnet could see glimpses of future struggles and triumphs, but one thing remained constant. Ruby and Sapphire would face them all together with strength, confidence, and love as Garnet. Neither would ever have to face uncertainty alone ever again.

End

AN: Wow, so this tale has finally come to an end. It's kind of sad, but I'm happy it turned out so well. Thank you to all you readers out there who stuck with this story from beginning to end! Next is another 'how they met and fell in love' tale of Jasper and Tiger-eye called 'All That Matters.' This next story was inspired by a song titled 'All That Matters' on Estelle's recent R&amp;B album, 'True Romance', complete with album cover drawn by Rebecca Sugar. Please check out that album when you have to chance. I play it in my car just about every day on my way to work. Now here's a sneak peek at a scene from 'All That Matters.'

The two young Gems reluctantly parted ways with a tentative promise to meet in their special secret spot just outside the walls of the cloisters. Tiger-eye winced at the piercing sound of the Guild Master's angry voice calling her name. The initiate knew she was tardy getting back from her simple errand and braced herself for a verbal lashing. Unfortunately, the lashing was beyond verbal. Before she had a chance to fully apologize, Tiger-eye was caught off guard by the powerful blows raining down on her from the enraged Master Jet. She tried her hardest to escape the beating, but instead she felt her body strike the ground hard before her mind was engulfed in darkness.

Outside of the walls, Jasper could hear the loud commotion. She was sure she heard yelling and terrified screams from within. Jasper clambered up a tall crystal formation near the cloisters to peer over the wall to see what was going on. What she witnessed had her boiling over with anger. Tiger-eye was splayed on her back, limp and unresponsive as Master Jet continued to strike the helpless young Gem as her fellow initiates cried out for their Guild Master to stop. Jasper made the split second decision to jump down within the walls to put an end to this madness, and possibly put an end to Master Jet. As Jasper's feet landed heavily on the training grounds only one thought was foremost in her mind. She had to protect Tiger-eye at all costs.


End file.
